A Cyan Yokai Tale
by bluesharky
Summary: Nate always had to keep his yokai watch a secret from his friends which always made him less close to them, especially Katie. But when a mysterious new watch holder shows up with a desire to make friendships stronger (and also collect more yokai friends with his dragon), things may not stay this way. (takes place after episode 34 and the first movie).
1. Chapter 1

It was a great day in Springdale, the birds were singing, the people were enjoying their day, and the yokai were up to their mischief.

But then, a stranger walked into town. He whore a dark blue fedora, with a blue trench coat to match, his age was a bit tricky to tell but he was still young.

The boy took a good look around town.

"Looks like we finally made it to Sprindale," He said. "Shall we get started?" he looked at the baby dragon on his hat.

"Sure thing!" the small dragon yokai replied.

The boy and his dragon yokai then proceeded to enter the city.

"So what are we going to do first?" the Dragon kid asked.

"I'm not sure, we could look into some of the boss yokai like Slimmander, or maybe-" the boy was cut of be a unhappy sound of an average boy.

"What was that?" the Dragon kid asked.

"Don't know?" The boy said as he and his partner went to investigate.

 _Meanwhile, eleswhere._

"This is not my lucky day!" Nate cried as the yokai Enefly continued to spread its nasty inspiretment on him.

Nate the holder of the yokai watch had just lost some his closest friends because of a stupid butterfly.

"Go away already!" he shouted.

Enefly just laughed at Nate's pain.

Then suddenly, a rather large rock knocked away the bad butterfly.

"Hey where did Enefly go?" asked the ghostly yokai known as Whisper.

"Who cares, at least its gone nyow," the Two-tailed cat known as Jibanyan said.

"Whats the point, my friends are gone for good," Nate moaned.

"Oh dear, I guess Enefly hit Nate pretty hard," said Whisper.

"Come on Nyate, snap out of it!" said Jibanyan.

Nate just moaned.

"Nate if want your human friends back then you need to get a grip!" Whisper shouted before slapping Nate to the ground.

Then all of the sudden, Nate's mode completely switched.

"Your right Whisper!" he said with fire in his eyes. "I'm going to get my friends back and nothing can stop me!" he then darted of to where his friends had gone.

The two yokai were silent for a bit.

"Well I guess I slapped some since into him," Whisper proclaimed.

"I don't nyow if that was it," said Jibanyan.

"You dare question my powers of motivational slap ?!" Whisper shouted.

"ehehe," a soft voice laughed, which caught the attention of the to yokai. Whisper and Jibanyan looked up to see another butterfly yokai, but this one was bigger and looked a bit like Peppillon. Exept this one was purple and had blond hair.

"Um Whisper who's that?" asked Jibanyan.

"Oh I know that one, um lets its, its, ah here we go," he said as he looked at his yokai pad, acting like he knew who the butterfly was. "That is Betterfly!"

 _Betterfly, Heartful._

"It says that People will fulfill their potential in ways they've never imagined with Betterfly, everyone wants this Yo-kai!"

"So that why Nyate's so motivated," said Jibanyan.

"heehee," Betterfly chuckled before flying away.

"We had better go make sure Nate doesn't over do it with his reconciling," Whisper said, before he and Jibanyan ran of after Nate.

However, Betterfly was flying to someone not to far away. The fluttering yokai flew over to it's friend.

"Good work Betterfly," the boy in the blue fedora said.

"Yeah that was great!" said the small dragon kid on the fedora.

Betterfly just chuckled with joy.

"Was that really Nate, Whisper, and Jbanyan?" the small dragon asked.

"Yes it was Draggie," the boy said.

"Though, it really is a shame that the friendships of those kids wasn't strong enough to stand against Enerfly," The boy said regrettable.

"Isn't there anything we can do Ben ?" asked the dragon kid.

"Hmmm," the boy thought for a moment. "Draggie, I think I know what are next project will be," he then chuckled mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Blue with a Dragon Too

Nate was running an errand, going to shoppers row to pick up some groceries for his mom. However, something was on Nate's mind.

"Nate you look worried," Whisper said as he floated by.

"I've just been thinking, it's been a while since we've seen any new yokai," Nate replied. It had been awhile since a yokai had messed with Nate and his friends, which was somewhat odd.

"I don't see what the problem is," Jibanyan said

"I guess you're right," Nate said.

"Besides, yokai are everywhere, you could probably just shine your watch anywhere and find one," Whisper proclaimed.

"Oh really?" Nate said before he tried using his watch. As he was doing so the watch passed over someone with a blue fedora.

"Wait a minute," Nate said as he noticed someone on the hat.

He moved the lens to the top of the hat, which reviled a small green dragon yokai. The dragon kid was about the size of Jibanyan but slightly smaller, he had orange spikes on its back, he was wearing a bib with an orange swirl on it, he had orange hair with small purple horns, and he had a blue crystal ball on his head.

"Whoa who is that yokai?" Nate asked.

"Oh anyone can identify him, he is, um lets see, he is, oh yes, Draggie!" Whisper said while he searched on his yokai pad.

Draggie

Slippery

"Okay, but why is he on that guy's head?" Jibanyan asked.

Meanwhile over by Draggie.

"So who are we going after first?" Draggie asked the boy he was on.

"I was thinking we should start with Katie," said the boy.

"Oh yeah, she a cute one," Draggie replied.

"Wait what !?" Nate shouted, thinking Katie might be in danger.

"Hmm, huh?" Draggie said as he looked at Nate and make a stunned face. " Ghaah, um Ben I think we've been spotted!" he said as he tugged on the hat.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked before he looked at Nate and gasped. "Uh ,I think it's time to go,"

he then took off, holding his hat so Draggie wouldn't fall off.

"Hey get back here!" Nate said as began to chase after the mysterious person, with Whisper follow right next to him and Jibanyan following not too far behind.

Nate was so determined to find out what this person had planned for Katie, that he ran through the cross walk without waiting for the light to turn green.

"Nate you need to wait for the light!" Whisper shouted as he followed his master.

"There's no time for that, we have to stop that guy before he does something to Katie!" Nate retorted.

Jibanyan was still on the crosswalk trying to catch up "Hey wait for me NYAAAAA!" Jibanyan said before a truck knocked him away and into the stranger, which knocked him and Draggie down.

"I thought it wasn't going to rain cats and dogs till next week," Draggie said.

"Well lets scram before a dog hits us!" The stranger said as he grabbed Draggie and dashed into an ally.

Nate ran in after the strange duo, with Whisper following not too far behind.

"Don't worry, I'm fine nyao," Jibanyan moaned.

The stranger halted at a dead end.

"Oh this ain't good," The stranger said.

"Ya think?" Draggie said.

Nate had finally caught up. "Got you!" Nate shouted, which made the the stranger jump a bit.

"Yeash, I thought this wasn't going to happen until chapter 7," the stranger mumbled.

"What?" Nate said, sounding somewhat confused. Whisper was able to catch up.

"What did I miss ?" he asked.

"hm, I was wondering when the ghost would catch up," the stranger said. This shocked Nate and Whisper, this boy could somehow see yokai.

"Whaaa, you can see me!" Whisper said with his shocked face on.

"Who the heck are you?!" Nate said.

The stranger turned around slowly and dramaticly, which silenced the others. The stranger then slid his hand across the rim of is blue fedora, then said. "The name is Ben,"

Ben had a dark blue fedora and wore a cape-like trench coat of the same color, he also wore some old blue crocs, he had long pants with two blue stripes, a long brown cape on his back , and he wore a black shirt with a cyan crystal that had two crystals sticking out on the two corners and two coming out of the sides. Ben was a rather tall person ,his eyes were blue, and his hair was brown with some blonde mixed in.

"What do you want with Katie!?" Nate demanded.

"Oh, you heard that?" Ben said as he turned around while pulling down his hat.

"Yeah, you really need to work on that," Draggie said.

"Enough stalling you vile fiend!" Whisper shouted.

"Alright, alright," Ben said sarcasticley with his hands in the air. "I was just waiting for all of you to catch up,"

This confused Nate and Whisper, until Jibanyan hobbled in.

"Oh Jibanyan, I forgot about you," Nate said.

"It's fine, not like I got hit by a truck or anything nyaow" he said with sarcasm and pain.

"Yeash, and I thought your human friendships were bad," Ben stated. This caught Nate's attention.

"Whats that suppose to mean !?" He shouted.

"Its quite simple Nate, your friendships are weak," Ben said. This statement shocked everyone, except Draggie.

"My, Friendships?" Nate slowly said.

"Your human friends keep teasing you, Katie doesn't get how much calling you average hurts," The word average brought back bad memories to Nate. "and to make things worse, all it took to sever your friendships was a nasty butterfly," Ben said.

"And all it took to get rid of Enefly was one of my rock slides, I wonder what that means?" Draggie added.

"You were the one who got rid of Enefly ?!," Jibanyan asked.

"Yep, it was easy," Draggie said before he let out a cute sneeze.

"Enough about the butterfly, you still haven't said what your going to do Katie!" Nate Demanded.

"I suggest you call Tattletel to make him talk," Whisper said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need for that, I'll talk, I'll talk," Ben said sounding pretty scared at the idea of Tattletel.

"Fine, now spill," Nate said.

"The reasons your friendships are so weak is because of that," Ben pointed at the yokai watch. "Or more specificity, your secret about said watch,"

"Whats that got to do with anything," Nate said.

"The yokai watch and your yokai friends are a big part of your life ,and since you choose to not tell your human friends, your leaving them out of all the fun, and thus you and your human friends continue to slowly drift apart," Ben said.

Nate was silent for a moment, was his human friendships really drifting apart. "But what does that have to do with you?" Nate asked.

"You see, I care very much about friendships, and I don't like to see them struggle" Ben said sounding more sincere. "So I intend fix the issue that keeps you and your friends apart!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Whisper said.

"You'll see hehe," Ben snickered.

"We won't let you get away with it, Jibanyan get him!" Nate said.

Jibanyan then jumped towards Ben while shouting "You got it Nyate, Paws of furry!"

"Draggie stone!" Draggie then summoned a giant stone to block Jibanyan, which knocked him back.

"I did nyaot see that coming," Jibanyan moaned

"We need to try something else Nate!" Whisper said.

"I know," Nate then pulled out a medal with a cicada on it. "Come on out my friend, yokai medal do your thing, summoning Cadin!"

 _Summoning Charming_

 _Alarming_

 _boom boom_

 _walla walla_

 _dance dance_

 _Charming!_

"Cadin!" the cicada yokai said.

"Cadin use your sword skills to slay that dragon!" Nate shouted.

"Hey no need to get harsh!" Draggie said, feeling a bit scared.

"Don't worry my friend, I know who can help us," Ben said with confidence.

Then a thought dawned on Nate. "Wait you don't think?

"Hmhmh," Ben chuckled before reached in his coat for something.

"No, its not possible!" Whisper said.

Ben then pulled out, a yokai watch! This shocked everyone.

The watch was a light cyan blue, it had many small crystals around its white base, and it was attached to a cobalt chain like a pocket watch.

"Nyao way!" Jibanyan shouted.

"He's got a yokai watch to," Whisper said.

"How is that even possible!" Nate asked

Ben then pulled a yokai medal out of his pocket, he then flipped it in the air and preceded to say "Come forth my friend, Snartle!" he slowly slid the medal into the watch, he then spun the watch by the chain before grabbing it and saying "Yokai summon, go!"

Summoning Brave

 _Sumo shave_

 _Flame on Grave_

 _Flash team_

 _a_

 _Brave!_

"Snartle!" the masked swordsmen yokai said.

"Ready for a battle Snartle?" Ben asked.

"You bet boss!" Snartle said be for he saw Nate. "Wait a minute, I know you" he said slowly and menacingly.

"Who me?" Nate pointed to himself, while feeling a bit intimidated.

Snartle then looked furious.

"YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR THE LIGHT TO TURN GREEN WHEN CROSSING THE STREET!" he shouted, which terrified everyone.

"Um, I can explain," Nate pleaded, but Snartle was still furious.

"I'll make you pay for not obeying the rules, For Naughty Brats!" Snartle then let loose a furry of sword slashes that completely wrecked everyone except Ben and Draggie.

Everyone was silent.

"Well um, that happened," Ben said.

"So um, what now?" Draggie asked.

"This should help," Ben said as he put another medal into his watch.

Speedy

artful

sing

a lala

everywhere

Heartful

"Betterfly!"

The butterfly yokai then fluttered down to its caller.

"Betterfly would you be a dear and heal up Nate and his pals?" Ben asked the butterfly yokai, to which it replied with a nod.

Betterfly then proceeded to flutter over Snartles victims and said, "Paradise!" which then healed everyone.

"Wait what?" Nate said as he got up.

"Ming?" said Cadin.

"I feel great nyaow," said Jibanyan.

"I feel like a fresh flower on a spring day!" said Whisper.

"Ehe, sorry about that," Ben said feeling a bit silly about the ordeal.

"I guess Snartle overdid it," Draggie said.

"Sorry boss," Snartle said.

Nate tried to grasp the situation, before he saw that Ben and his yokai were on the roof of the alleyway.

"Hey get back here!" He shouted.

Ben looking as sly as ever simply said. "Don't worry about your friends, we're not going to anything bad to them,"

"We don't even know what were going to do," Draggie added.

"You won't get away with this!" Jibanyan shouted.

"We won't let you!" Nate shouted.

"You tell'em Nate!" Whisper added.

Ben just chuckled. "Be my guest!" He taunted. "But remember this Nate!" Ben then pointed at Nate. "As long as you keep your yokai watch a secret, your friendships will never grow, they may even die!"

After this stunning statement, Ben and his yokai left. "Chao," Ben said as he turned around and made a waving gesture.

"Bye, nice to meet ya," Draggie waved in a cute way before following his partner.

Nate and his yokai didn't know what to make of it.

"So this Ben can also summon yokai," Whisper said.

"This is quite the dilemma ming ming," Cadin added.

"So what nyow ?" Jiabanyan asked.

Nate was silent. Was what Ben said true, was his secret really keeping him from being close to his friends ?

 ** _Ben:_** **Hey sorry for taking so long, school has been a nightmare, I will probably be able to post more in december.**

 ** _Draggie:_** **I hope so, I want to see what happens next!**

 ** _Ben:_** **Anyways, Thank you all for all the reviews so far, it really helps motivate me, and any tips on how to improve are greatly appreciated.**

 ** _Draggie:_** **Yeah, he needs all the help he can get.**

 ** _Ben:_** **I should be mad, but you're totally right Draggie.**

 ** _Draggie:_** **See ya next time!**

 ** _Ben:_** **Choa!**


	3. Chapter 3 An A-Mazing Battle

A week had passed since Nate's encounter with the mysterious Ben.

Nate was going to meet up with Katie which would normally have him overjoyed, however Nate was still thinking about what Ben had said. "As long as you keep your yokai watch a secret, your friendships will never grow, they may even die!" the words echoed in his head.

"What's the matter Nate, I thought you would be more happy to get to see Katie?" Whisper asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just," Nate replied.

"You're not still worried about that Ben fellow, are you?" Whisper asked. "He may have seemed like he was going to do something to Katie, But it has been a week, so he probably would have done something by now!"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Nate said, feeling slightly convinced.

"Besides, if you're with Katie then Ben won't be able to get anywhere near Katie," Whisper added.

"Oh yeah, I guess there's no use worrying," Nate said feeling much better.

 _Meanwhile in an alleyway not to far away._

Ben the mysterious watch holder and his partner the adorable but powerful Draggie where plotting. Draggie was looking onto the street that Nate was on.

"I think he's still expecting us," Draggie said with concern.

"Hmm yes, we can't let him medal in our plans," Ben said as he was calmly swinging his watch around.

"Um, why is Nate interfering a problem again?" Draggie asked.

"You see Draggie, if Nate gets involved he is likely to do something that would most likely mess things up in someway or another" Ben explained as he turned to his dragon yokai friend. "Or even worse, He might do something that would cause a misunderstanding that could ruin his friendships even more!" Ben said as he was starting to panic.

"Paranoid much?" Draggie asked with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Anyways, we need something to distract Nate until we execute the plan involving Katie," Ben said as he regained his coolness.

"So which yokai should we call?" Draggie asked as he presented his partner with a cyan yokai medallium.

"Now let's see," Ben said as he flipped through the pages of his collection of medals.

"Ah yes, these guys will the trick, hmhm," Ben chuckled.

 _Meanwhile back with Nate._

As Nate made his way to where he was going to meet Katie, the ground began to rumble.

"Huh, whats going on," Nate asked.

"Earthquake, we're all doooomed!" Whisper said as he panicked.

Then suddenly a huge maze appeared in front of Nate.

"Where did this maze come from?" Nate asked. "It has to be a yokai!" he said as he began searching with his watch.

"Again with blaming the yokai, this is just the result of a sudden and somewhat creative earthquake," Whisper boasted.

"Found him, and it's a big one!" Nate said after finding the yokai.

"Whaaa, oh my?!" Whisper said as he noticed the giant yokai.

The yokai looked like a giant brown mountain, it had two black eyes with yellow irises, it had to arms with three fingers on each,its skin was brown and looked like mud, it had green grass growing on its head with a few flowers growing as well, and it looked like it had a few fossils or something in him.

"Whisper who is that?" Nate asked.

"Oh, he is a big one," Whisper said.

"You don't say," Nate said sarcastically.

"That is the rare and powerful yokai, Dromp," Whisper said after checking his yokai pad.

 _Dromp_

 _Tough_

"Dromp has the power to manipulate the land to his liking and he loves to create mazes," Whisper stated.

Nate ran closer and looked up to the giant mountain yokai. "Dromp, why have you made this maze!?" Nate shouted so Dromp would here him.

Dromp looked down to Nate. "A friend of mine asked me to," his big voice boomed.

"Wait, what's your friend's name!?" Nate asked.

"His name is Ben, do you know him?" Dromp asked

Nate's heart stopped when he heard this, Ben must have started his plan and he might do something to Katie.

"Dromp you need to get rid of this maze!" Nate demanded.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Dromp replied. "I promised Ben that I would not remove the maze until you get through,"

"What?" Nate said in surprise.

"Oh yes, it also says that Dromp always keeps his promises," Whisper explained. "It would seem that the only way to get to Katie on time and not to mention stop Ben's nefarious plans is to charge into the maze and make it to the end!"

"If it's the only way, then so be it!" Nate proclaimed before he charged into the maze. "Whisper fly above the maze and tell me which way to go!"

"You got it!" Whisper said as he flew above the maze. "Alright go left, then straight , followed by another left!" Whisper said.

"Okay!" Nate said as he followed Whisper's directions through the stone maze. As Nate took the last left he found himself at a deadened.

"What's the deal Whisper?!" Nate shouted.

"I meant my left!" Whisper replied.

"What?" Nate said before he looked up and saw that Whisper was looking at the maze from finish to start. "Whisper you're supposed to look the other way !"

"Well everyone knows that mazes are easier when you solve them end to beginning!" Whisper stated

"That doesn't make any sense!" Nate shouted, feeling very annoyed with Whisper.

 _Meanwhile not to far away from the maze._

"Are you sure it wasn't too extreme to have Dromp make a huge maze to slow down Nate?" Draggie asked Ben.

"Nah, he was going to fix things afterwards," Ben assured. "Besides it was ether that or sick a Blazion powered up Babblelong on them,".

"Yeah that was a pretty bad idea," Draggie said.

"And it would have taken forever to wright," Ben added.

"Um sure," Draggie said feeling somewhat confused. "So how are we going to get Katie a yokai watch?"

Ben tugged on his hat. "Simple, will do it the same way Nate got his," Ben chuckled before he pulled out a medal that had a small one-eyed oni that had a big arm.

 _Back at the maze._

After much confusion from traversing through the maze, Nate had finally made it to the end.

"Got to, get to, Katie, before Ben can?!" Nate panted as he crawled across the maze.

Whisper then floated down. "Just a little further Nate, the exit is right ahead!" He shouted.

"Right!" Nate said before he got back up.

As Nate ran to the exit, he was stopped by a bolt of lighting in front of him.

"Halt, who goes there!?" A powerful voice said.

"What the?" Nate said, feeling surprised.

In front of Nate was a warrior in blue samurai armor, with two blue wisp,

"If you wish to leave the maze you must defeat me, Reuknight!"

 _Reuknight_

 _Brave_

"Oh my this is bad," Whisper said as he flouted down next to Nate.

"How bad?" Nate asked.

"Well, let's see," Whisper said as he checked his yokai pad, still trying to act like he knew. "Oh dear, Reuknight is very skilled with a spear and sword, he could even unify all of japan if he tried!" Whisper proclaimed.

"Whoa, he's that strong ?!" Nate said with surprise.

"You better believe it boy!" Reuknight shouted. "Now summon your warrior, so that we may do battle!" he said as he pointed his spear in a battle position.

"Grr, Fine!" Nate said. "Whisper ready!" Nate then raised his arm that had the yokai watch up.

"I'm on it!" Whisper then flew upwards and spun before chomping on Nate's arm.

With a flash of light Nate's watch was replaced by the model zero yokai watch.

"Come on out my friend, calling Jibannyan!" Nate said as he slipped the green medal into the watch, before turning the gold rim to 1.

" _AH, SUMMONING TIME !"_

The charming song then played has Jibanyan walked down the stardust road to the watch, then posing.

Nate then turned the gold watch rim to 2, which played the familiar tune before the watch said, " _Summoning Charming!"_

"Jibanyan, Victory!" He shouted while striking a V pose.

"Jibanyan, go defeat Reuknight!" Nate said as he pointed at knight yokai.

However, Jibanyan did anything.

"Does it have to be nyow?" The lazy cat groaned.

"Yes it does, get up you lazy cat!" Nate shouted.

"Nyo thanks," Jibanyan yawned.

Reuknight was growing impatient. He then stomped his spear and made lighting to strike Jibanyan.

"NYAAOOOOWW!" He screamed. "What you do that for!" He retaliated.

"How despicable, I can see why Ben is so disgusted by your negligence to your friends," Reuknight said. "You can't even get your ace warrior to follow your order, is a miracle they haven't just gone and left you !".

This made Nate flinch. He thought back to what Ben had said, "your friendships will never grow, they may even die!".

"Does this mean if I had been a better friend, Jibanyan might not have been so lazy when I called him?" Nate thought, feeling a bit depressed.

"Hey you can't say that about Nyate!" Jibanyan shouted, which caught Nate and Reuknight's attention.

"Nyate is a great friend!"

"How so Cat?" Reuknight asked.

"Nate may be annoying, clueless, and selfish at times," Jibanyan spoke.

"Gee that makes me feel great," Nate said sarcasticly

"But, he took me in when I was kicked out of my spot, and he listened to my story of how I became a yokai and helped move on from my past!" Jibanyan shouted, ignoring Nate's snarky response.

"Y'know,he does have a point," Whisper added.

Nate was astounded about what Jibanyan had said. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought he had been.

"I won't let you say such horrible things about him!" Jibanyan shouted before he lunged towards Reuknight. "Paws of Fury!" He shouted as he unleashed his soultamate move.

Reuknight then countered with his spear, thrusting as quickly as Jibanyan Paws of Fury.

Both yokai fought vigorously. But Reuknight was stronger, and was able to knock back Jibanyan.

"Nyaaoow!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Jibanyan!" Nate said with concern as he went to confer the cat.

"Impressive," Reuknight said, which grabbed everyone's attention. "I respect that you defended your friendship however, you're not nearly as strong as your ancestors!"

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Nate said.

"What's it?" Whisper asked before Nate's arm was shoved into his mouth and then pulled it out, now wearing the normal yokai watch.

Well Whisper was still hacking, Nate pulled out a golden medal that depicted what looked like a blue Jibanyan in samurai armor.

"Come on out my friend, calling Shogunyan!" Nate said as he inserted the medal into the watch. "Yokai medal, do your thing!"

" _ **Summoning, Legendary!"**_

 _ **"Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!"**_

"Shogunyan!" the samurai cat shouted before landing in front of Nate. "What is your command Nate!"

"Go defeat Reuknight Shogunyan!" Nate said. This was the final thing keeping him away from getting to Katie before Ben did and he wasn't going to give up now.

Shogunyan walked up to the blue kinght yokai.

"Shogunyan!" Reuknight was quite startled at this turn of events, one could even say snartled.

The two swordsmen yokai glared at each other.

"So we meat again Reuknight ," Shogunyan said. "But on opposite sides this time,".

"It would seem so," Reuknight replied. "I have my orders from Ben, so I won't be backing down!"

"Very well," Shogunyan said as he readied his sword, "Let us fight with honor, old friend!".

"I wouldn't have it another way!" Reuknight chuckled as he took a battle stance.

There was a moment of silence, the only thing that could be heard was the wind. Then the two yokai charged. Their weapons clashed with great ferociously, each one countering its opponents. The spear and sword then suddenly locked to gather.

"I see you haven't lost your edge," Reuknight said, as he struggled against the sword.

"Nyaturally,the same to you," Shogunyan replied, as he struggled against the spear.

The warriors then knocked each other backwards.

"Let us end this!" Shogunyan shouted.

"Gladly!" Reuknight replied before he threw his spear to the side and grabbed his sword.

The yokai then drew their swords and then rushed at each other with their soultamate moves.

"Bonito Blade!" Shogunyan unleashed a flurry of swings from his sword.

"Knight's Slash!" Reuknight swung a great slash.

The yokai finished their attack and they both panted harshly.

But in the end, Reuknight's slash had been no mach for Shogunyan's flurry of slashes. The knight then collapsed.

"You did it Shogunyan!" Nate cheered.

"Alright!" Whisper added.

"It was an honor to help," Shogunyan said as he put his sword away.

"I am defeated, you may pass," Reuknight said as he got up.

"Yes. Finally!" Nate shouted with joy, before he ran past Reuknight to the exit of the maze.

"Hey don't forget us!" Jibanyan shouted as he and Whisper shortly followed.

"Wait, one last thing!" Reuknight shouted, which stopped Jibanyan and Whisper, but Nate was too far ahead to hear.

"What is it now!" Whisper asked.

"Don't be to hard on Ben, he may act foolish at times, but his attentions are good," Reuknight said.

"It is true, I have been summoned by Ben before, and he is a honorable person," Shogunyan added.

"Okay will keep that in mind, bye!" Whisper said before he zipped of to Nate.

"Latter, nyan," Jibanyan said before he darted of to.

The warriors looked towards the exit.

"I do hope this will play out well," Shogunyan said.

"We can only hope," Reuknight said.

Shogunyan then looked at Reuknight.

"So, ready for round 2 ?" He asked.

"You know I never back down," Reuknight chuckled.

 _Meanwhile, outside the maze._

The sun had started to set, making the sky a bright orange.

Nate ran out as fast as he could, he knew had to make it to Katie before it was to late. \

He stopped to catch his breath, and so his yokai could catch up.

"Nothing's gonna stop me Ben!" He said.

"Where right behind you Nate!" Whisper said as he flouted by, who was followed by Jibanyan.

"Alright then, let's go!" Nate said with confidence.

"Right behind you Nyate!" Jibanyan shouted as he ran ahead, with whisper following.

Before Nate joined them something acquired to him.

"Hey Jibanyan," Nate said, to which the stopped to listen. "I just wanted to say, thanks, for what you said in the maze, it really meant a lot,"

"Ah it was nyothing Nyate, but your welcome," Jibanyan replied.

"That was real sweet of you Nate," Whisper pointed out.

Nate just smiled. "Whatever, lets just get going,"

The two yokai nodded before the ran to where Katie was.

 _Meanwhile somewhere else._

Katie was siting on a bench looking back and forth, wondering where Nate could be.

"Where is he," Katie said, feeling a bit worried. "He better not have stood me up!" She said feeling abit angry.

Then she thought for a moment and calmed down.

"Nate would never do something like that, unless he had a good reason," she thought.

"Hey, over here," A shady Mexican voice said.

"Huh, who said that !?" Katie asked feeling a bit frightened.

"It's okay come this way," The voice said again.

Katie looked to who's voice that was and saw a small, blue, one-eyed creature that carried a red flag in on hand and its other arm was really big.

"This way, this way," It said as it's hand gestured her to follow.

Katie didn't know why, but she felt compelled to follow him.

The blue creature then walked towards Mt, Wildwood, with Katie slowly following him.

But not to far away, Ben watched this and chuckled. "Hmhm, phase 1 complete," Ben snickered as he looked at his watch. "Time to begin the next part of the plan,"

"Achoo!" Draggie, who was on Ben's hat, sneezed.

"Gesundheit," Ben said to his partner.

"Thanks," Draggie said as he scratched his nose.

 **Ben: And that's it for this chapter, sorry for taking so long.**

 **Draggie: It happens sometimes.**

 **Ben: anyways thanks again for the patients, also I want to give a special thanks to muk854 for checking out my story, I'm a big fan of your stories.**

 **Draggie: See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tree Tease

**So since this month had five fridays, I thought I would upload early, enjoy!**

Nate had just arrived to where he was suppose to meet Katie.

"Katie, Katie!?" He cried.

But Katie was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no," Nate said, worrying about what could have happened.

"Katie may have just gotten tired of waiting for you," Jibanyan said.

This made Nate glare at Jibanyan.

"This makes no sense, how would kidnapping Katie help Ben expose your secret," Whisper pondered.

"Oh that's not what happened," A big slow voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Dromp.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked.

"Katie just left not to long ago," Dromp replied.

This made Nate's heart sank.

"Oh, I guess she just got tired of waiting," he said.

"But it did look like she was following something that was mostly blue," Dromp added.

This caught everyone's attention.

"Where did they go!" Whisper shouted.

"They were going towards mount wildwood," Dromp replied.

"Got it, thanks Dromp," Nate said as he ran towards the mountain with his yokai following.

"Hmm what was Ben up to again, something about of a yokai watch, maybe they were going on a safari or something," Dromp pondered after everyone had left.

 _Meanwhile with Katie_

"This way, this way," The blue yokai, known as Leadoni, said.

Katie was so entranced by the yokai's power, that she hadn't noticed that she was on Mt,wildwood. Katie then found herself going deep into the woods, towards a giant tree on a hill.

But not to far away, the tricky duo of Ben and Draggie watched from away.

"So far so good," Draggie said.

"Indeed," Ben added.

"Ben, Ben, we got big trouble!" a bird that looked like a black buhu cried as it flew towards Ben.

"What is it Skreek ?" Ben asked.

"Nate got through maze, and he's on his way!" The bird replied.

"Oh no, Katie hasn't gotten to the Krank-a-kai yet!" Draggie said.

"We gotta act fast," Ben said. "To the gateway!"

 _Back with Nate._

Nate had just entered Mt,Wildwood.

"We have to hurry!" Nate said as he ran up the stairs.

Then he was suddenly knocked back for no apparent reason.

"OW, what the heck?" Nate said as he rubbed his head.

"What's wrong with you Nate ?" Whisper asked in an annoyed tone. "We need to keep mov-GAACCKK," Whisper was then thrown down like Nate.

"Whats with you guys?" Jibanyan asked before he was forced back too.

Some reason they couldn't go any farther.

"What is going on?" Nate asked. "It must be one of Ben's yokai!"

Nate then whipped out his yokai watch and scanned what was in front of them.

The watch revealed looked like a rather large brown puffer fish with arms and legs.

"Whisper?" Nate asked.

"Already on in, let's see, no, no, AH HAH! Whsiper said as he looked through the yokai wiki. "That is the yokai Blokade!" Whisper shouted.

 _ **Blokade**_

 _ **Tough**_

"He is the reason people say things like 'I really want to go on that roller coaster but my feet won't let me go on!' or 'I want to see that scary movie but I just can't'," Whisper stated.

"Blokade get out of the way!" Nate demanded.

"Can't, I have orders from Ben to not let you pass!" The blocker fish shouted.

"I'll take this overgrown sushi out, Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan charged in, only to knocked back by the flat hand of the sumo fugu (Fugu= Japanese word for pufferfish).

"As long as I stand, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he yelled. But then his stomach growled. "Though I have been here a rather long time,"

"Oh really?" Whisper said mischievously, he then looked at Jibanyan.

He than flew by Jibanyan and swiped his chocobars.

"Whisper what are you doing!?" Jibanyan cried.

"Oh Blokade, you hungry," Whisper teased the fish with the candy.

Blokade stayed silent but he was eying the chocobar.

"Well go get it!" He then threw the candy into the forest.

At this point Blokade could not take it anymore.

"I NEED IT!" he then jumped into the woods.

"Alright let's go," Nate said as he ran a head.

"Chocobar," Jibanyan moaned over his candy.

"It was for the greater good," Whisper said before he went to catch up with Nate.

"Aw, hey wait for me!" Jibanyan said as he quickly followed.

Nate and his yokai had just made it to the temple.

"Okay so we've made to mt wildwood," Whisper said.

"Nyow what?" Jibanyan asked.

"I don't know," Nate said as he looked around.

Nate then noticed an old man near the temple, who he quickly ran to.

"Um,excuse me?" he said to the man.

"Oh hello, would you like to buy a talisman?" the man asked.

"What, no," Nate shook his head "Have you seen a girl about my age come through here?"

"Oh yes, I think I might have seen someone like go to the ancient tree not to long ago,"

"Thank you mister," Nate bowed and ran to towards the tree.

 _Meanwhile at the krank-a-kai tree._

Katie was still following Leadoni.

"This way, this way," He chanted.

Katie followed until he had gotten to the tree.

"Wonder what you'll get," He said with a big grin, before he vanished.

Katie then snapped out of Leadoni's spell.

"Huh, where am I, how did?" She looked around before she saw the Krank-a-kai.

But not to far away, in the tree in fact.

"Oh boy she so close!" said Draggie.

"Yes, just a little closer" Ben said.

"You don't think Nate might barge in any moment and ruin things do ya Ben," Draggie asked as he looked at his partner.

"Don't worry bud, The last line of defense should stop him from screwing things up," Ben reassured.

"Oh yeah, they'll never get by him," Draggie said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

 _Back with Nate._

The group had just made it to the path that lead to the tree, when they were halted by loud stop.

"Oh no," Nate said as he used his watch to reveal the yokai.

The yokai looked like a giant wall with a face with arms and legs also, it looked a good bit like No-way but was even bigger and was somewhat greener and oranger.

"Whisper?" Naet asked.

"Oh dear, we might be in trouble," He said as he secretly looked through the yokai pad. "His name is Waldin!"

 _ **Waldin**_

 _ **Though**_

 _ **Rare**_

"He's basically No-way but bigger and twice as strong!" Whisper stated.

"Wait does that mean he acts like Nyo-way too?" Jibanyan asked.

"Hey Waldin, you will not let us through!" Nate shouted, trying to get the giant wall to move.

"Well why do think I'm here?!" He said, he had a rather shrew but tough voice.

"Apparently he's not quite as trick-able as No-way," Whisper said.

"Can't we just go arounyd him?" Jibanyan asked.

The group tried to walk around, but wherever they went Waldin side stepped so that he was always in front of them.

"Hahaha, you will never get past me!" Waldin taunted.

"There's gotta be something that will get rid of him," Nate thought, until he came up with a plan."That's it!"

Nate then got into his summoning pose.

"Come on out my friend!"

Nate then pulled out a pink medal that had a purple tapir on it and flipped it in the air.

"Calling, Baku!" Nate grabbed the medal a slipped it into the watch.

"Yokai medal do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming**

 **Boom Boom**

 **Wala Wala**

 **Dance Dance**

 **CHARMING!**

"Baku!" The yokai said.

"Baku, go put Waldin to sleep!" Nate said as he pointed at the blocker yokai.

"You got it!" the tapir yokai replied.

Baku then blasted Waldin with her sleeping smoke. Waldin started to feel drowsy, his eyes began to close, before he finally fell asleep.

"Alright!" Whisper said.

"Nice Baku," Nate said.

"eh it was nothing," Baku replied before leaving to find some dreams to eat since Waldin had none for some reason.

"Let's go," Jibanyan said.

But when they tried to go around the sleeping yokai, Waldin was still side stepping them and blocking the way.

"Oh come on!" Nate shouted.

"You shall not pass," Waldin muttered before snoring.

"Well this is getting annoying," Whisper said.

"Wait a minyute, why doesn't Whisper just fly over?" Jibanyan pointed out.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that," Whisper said which made everyone else groan.

Whisper then tried to fly over, but as soon as he was a few feet over Waldin, he was hit by a blast of purple wind.

"AAHHHH, ouch," Whisper said before and after hitting the ground.

"Whisper!" Nate said with concern.

"SKRAAAAARRRK!" The black bird that blasted Whisper cried.

The bird then flew closer.

"Nice try suckers!" it teased.

"Who's that yokai!" Jibanyan asked.

"Oh, that's, that's, um let's see," Whisper said checking his yokai pad, practically ignoring his injures. "Oh my, that is the rare yokai Skreek!"

 _ **Skreek**_

 _ **Errie**_

 _ **Rare**_

"Cut introductions," Skreek said. "You'll never stop Ben now!"

"What is he going to do to Katie," Nate shouted, his frustration growing,

"Do I look like a little birdie to you?!" Skreek was not going to spill anytime soon.

 _Back with Katie_

Katie wasn't sure why she was on the mountain.

"Lets see , the last thing I remember was waiting for Nate and," Katie thought before a strange voice interrupted her.

"Feed me, Feed me, Feed me!" It sang.

"Who said that!?" Katie said, feeling scared.

"Feed me, Feed me, Feed me!" It sang.

Katie still didn't know what was saying that. But then she was hit by a pink coin.

"Ow, what the?" Katie asked.

"Yo, put a coin in the machine!" another voice said. "It will stop the horrid singing,".

"Oh, okay," Katie said before picking up the coin and walking to the machine.

 _Back with Nate._

"You'll never get by us!" Skreek, who was perched on the sleeping Waldin, taunted.

Nate was so frustrated, no matter what he did, Ben was always one step ahead. But then he thought about Katie, and he knew that he couldn't give up.

"I won't let Ben hurt Katie!" Nate growled.

"That's right, we will not stop until the fair Katie is safe from Ben's evil grasp!" Whisper dramaticaly said.

"What he said!" Jibanyan added.

Skreek looked confused.

"Well aren't y'all a paranoid bunch, Ben would never hurt someone as sweet as that girlfriend of your,"

"She's not my girlfriend," Nate said sheepishly.

"Oh please, it's obvious that you care deeply for her," Skreek said.

"It kind of is," Whisper added.

"Nyo doubt," Jibanyan agreed.

Of cores Nate did love Katie, but he could never get her to notice him that way. But that didn't matter right now.

"I guess that's why Ben went after her first," Skreek said.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Nate demanded.

"Sorry but that's all the squawking I'm doing!" Skreek said.

"Why you!" Nate said before he was forced back by Skreek's wind attack.

"Isny't there any yokai that can beat these dweebs?" Jibanyan asked.

Whisper then started searching the yokai wiki for answers.

Then an old man with a walking stick walked up to Waldin. He tapped his stick on the ground three times and Waldin stepped aside. The man then made an okay gesture with his hand and walked down the path, which was then blocked by Waldin. This caused everyone to fall down out of shock.

Afterwards Nate felt more confident now that he knew Waldin's weakness.

"I got'cha now Waldin!" Nate then grabbed a large stick and slammed it in front of the blocker yokai as hard as he could.

Which as expected caused the wall yokai to move.

"Alright!" Whisper cheered.

"What, no, I won't let you interfere!"Skreek shouted.

But before the gloomy bird could act, Nate jumped up with the stick and whacked Skreek like a base ball.

"SkrAAAAARRRK!" Skreek cried as the beaten bird flew into the sky.

"Home run!" Nate said with a smirk.

"Nyice job Nyate!" Jibanyan said.

"Now let's hurry before another of Ben's goons show up!" Whisper said.

"Right," Nate replied before he and his yokai ran deeper into the forest.

 _Back with Katie._

Katie put the coin into the krank-a-kai and turned the nob, which caused a capsule to come out.

"I wonder what's inside?" Katie asked as she picked up the capsule.

At long last the moment Ben had been waiting for was about to happen.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ben said as hung tight on the branch he was on.

"This so exciting!" Draggie added.

"Once Katie as a yokai watch of her own, her friendship with Nate will grow to astounding levels!" Ben closed his eyes to imagine the possibilities of the future.

Katie then pulled as hard as she could on the capsule and poof.

"Yes!" Ben said quietly.

"Oh my gosh, what a cute silver doll," Katie said referring to her prize.

"Wait, what!?" Ben asked, he was so shocked the branch he was on broke.

"That can't be good," Draggie said.

"DAAAAAHHH!" Ben said as he fell, before landing right next to Katie.

This startled Katie.

"Oh my, are you okay?" She asked the boy who had fallen out of the tree.

"Oh, I'm fine, just trying to hang around hehe," Ben said before getting up, "Not doing a very good job at it I suppose,"

Katie was still a bit uneasy, so Ben had to think fast on how to ease this so she didn't get too suspicious.

"So um, what brings you to mt wildwood?" He asked as if he didn't already know.

"Well I, I'm not sure," Katie replied, "I was suppose to meet a friend of mine, but he never showed up," Katie felt a bit mad remembering that.

Ben felt a bit of guilt, he knew he was the reason Nate had not been able to meet with Katie.

"Maybe he got stuck in traffic or something, Springdale is a pretty big place," Ben said.

"I guess," Katie said, "And I was really looking forward to hanging out with him,"

"Sounds like you really really care about him," Ben pointed out.

"We're just friends, that's all," Katie said, thinking he meant something else. "Nate still is a great guy,"

"Um right, well any case, I may not know this friend of your that well, but I'm sure he cares about you a lot and wouldn't stand you up without a good reason," Ben said.

"You really think so?" Katie asked.

"Katie, Katie!?" Nate voice shouted from a distance.

"Nate?" Katie asked.

"Well would you look at that, he was looking for ya," Ben said, "Well I'll leave you to your friend, chao," Ben then slipped away into the forest.

"Katie!" Nate continued shouting.

"Nate, I'm over here!" Katie replied.

Nate's heart rose when he heard this, he quickly ran to where her voice came from.

"Katie, are you okay?" he said once he got to Katie.

"Well yeah, but where were you?!" Katie asked.

Nate flinched, he knew he couldn't tell her what really happened.

"Well um, you see, I can explain," Nate said, trying to think up a reason.

"I was really worried, I thought you might have stood me up!" Katie said.

But behind the tree, Ben was listening.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Ben nervously said, "Maybe if I summon Swosh, I can get Katie to stop being mad," He said as he held up the orange medal.

"Katie I am so sorry I was late!" Nate bowed, "I have no excuse, I'm really sorry Katie!"

Katie thought for a moment about what the strange boy from early had said.

"It's okay Nate, I forgive you," Katie said, which surprised both Nate and Ben. "I'm sure you had a good reason for being late, I'm just glad you came," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Katie," Nate said.

Night had began to fall.

"Hey Nate,"

"Yeah Katie?"

"I know it's a little too late to hang out, but you think you could walk me home?" Katie asked.

"Oh um, sure, I would love to," Nate eagerly replied.

The two kids then walked away from the tree towards the end of the mountain, with Whisper and Jibanyan following not too far behind.

"I'm so glad everything worked out," Whisper said.

"Yeah, but aren't we forgetting somethinyg?" Jibanyan added.

 _Back at the tree_

After the others had left Ben stepped in front of the tree.

"I don't get, how could she forgive him so quickly?" Ben pondered.

"Maybe their friendship is stronger than you thought?" Draggie said as he dropped down on to Ben's hat.

"Maybe so, but that's not important right now," Ben then turned to the Krank-a-kai, "What I really don't understand is why didn't this thing cough up a yokai watch?!"

"I guess it's not that easy?" Draggie answered.

"Will see," Ben then took out a purple coin and put it in the machine.

A purple capsule rolled out, which was quickly grabbed by Ben who pulled it open.

After a puff of smoke, a yokai that looked like Cheeksqeak but was more brown appeared.

"I am Cuttincheez!" it shouted.

 _ **Cuttincheez**_

 _ **Errie**_

"Now that I'm free, I can let it all out!"

Ben's eyes bugged out before quickly ran away before the yokai blew its top.

 _Meanwhile with up ahead_

Nate was thrilled he that he was still able to hang with Katie. Nate really loved Katie, so he was happy with any chance he had to be with her. but he was still worried about Ben. Ben had much stronger and rarer yokai then he did, and something about Ben made him seem different than most people.

But Nate wasn't the only one who had stuff to think about. Katie was still unsure how she had ended up on mt wildwood or who that strange boy in the blue hat was. But she felt a lot better since Nate had found her, he made her feel safe for some reason, she really did care a lot about Nate. But still, what could have kept him from meeting her early.

But none of these problems really mattered to the two kids right now, what mattered is they got to be together if only for a moment.

But then suddenly.

"DAAAAAHHH!" Someone zipped by the two.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Nate answered.

Of cores it was actually Ben and Draggie, the latter was hanging onto Ben's hat for dear life.

"Dragon yokai and dimensional travelers first!" Ben said as he continued to run.

Ben then dived into the catfish pond in the humorous way possible.

 **SPLOOSH!**

Ben poked his head out of the pond.

"Well that didn't work out so well," Ben said.

"Ya think!?" Draggie answered after spitting out some water.

 **Ben: That will do for this chapter.**

 **Draggie: So what are we going to do now?**

 **Ben: Not sure yet, I figure it out in the next chapter.**

 **Draggie: By the way, you need hurry up with these chapters, it won't be long till the English episodes get to where that other girl comes in.**

 **Ben: Oh shoot you're right, if I don't hurry people will lose interest once that space otter shows up.**

 **Draggie: I'm sure most of your audience will still read, besides this one of the only stories with me in it, so that has to count for something.**

 **Ben: Good point Draggie.**

 **SV Snaggerjag: NO SWIMMING AFTER HOURS!**

 **Ben: Uh oh, gotta go, chao.**

 **Draggie: See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5 Info and Exposure

The sun was shining once again in Springdale, and just about everyone was feeling great. Except for a certain boy and his dragon, who were dwelling at a cafe known as Mrs Frost's Place. Ben was seated at the bar while Draggie was on the counter close by.

"This is horrible," Ben said. "I should've known Gashadokuro was going to troll me!"

Draggie tried to think of something that would comfort the distraught human.

"Come on Ben, I'm sure will think of something," the yokai said.

"It's no use Draggie," the boy moaned "If Katie doesn't get her watch, then she never be able to get closer to Nate,"

Draggie thought for a moment, and then the young dragon knew just what to do.

"Look, we know that a watch for Katie does exists right?"

"Well, yeah," Ben replied.

"So it's only a matter of finding it," Draggie continued, "Just because it wasn't in the Krank-a-kai doesn't mean it's not somewhere else!"

This caught Ben's attention.

"Wait a minute, you're right Draggie!"

"That's right!" The small dragon proudly proclaimed. "Now let's stop moping around and get back to work!" Draggie then hopped of the counter.

"Oh Draggie, I don't know what I would do without you in this world," Ben said happily.

The dour then walked out the door to continue their quest.

 _Meanwhile in a near the school of Springdale._

Nate was still puzzled by Ben's actions.

"I just don't get it, how would bringing Katie to Mt Wildwood expose the yokai watch?" Nate pondered, until something crossed his mind.

"Whisper, are there any powerful yokai that can been seen without a watch on Mt Wildwood?" He asked the yokai that was not to far away.

"Oh that's preposterous Nate," Whisper replied, once again acting like he knew everything, "There's nothing special around that place,"

"Just look it up on your yokai pad already," Nate said, knowing better than to trust Whisper.

"What, don't be silly, I totally know what I'm talking about!" Whisper retorted.

"Please Whisper!" Nate stepped in front of the butler, sounding much more serious and concerned, "I need to know if Ben might have been planning on leading Katie to one of them,"

"Well, um," Whisper was worried about what Nate had said, Ben using a yokai with such power was indeed a possibility, "Oh fine," he said as he got out his yokai pad, "But I'm only doing this to prove a point, and-" Whisper stopped.

"What is Whisper!?"

"T-there does seem to be one powerful yokai there," He replied.

"What, who is he!?" Nate asked frantically.

Whisper then showed him the yokai on his yokai pad, which looked like a blue head with a yellow circle that was covered in purple flames around it.

"His name is Duwheel, he is a yokai that seems to be running some sort of company in the tunnel on Mt Wildwood, he's also has a lots of loyal workers and a fiery temper," Whisper explained.

"Could he be what Ben was leading Katie to?" Nate asked, fearing the worst.

"Maybe, But there is one thing that stands out," Whisper said, as he scratched his nonexistent chin, "Duwheel has only ever been seen in the caves on the mountain, so it doesn't make sense that Ben would lead Katie into the forest and not into the caves,"

"So what could Ben have been trying to do?" Nate thought.

 _Back with the other watch holder._

Ben looked at the big city he and Draggie were in.

"So any ideas on how we should start?" Ben asked Draggie, who was currently on the hat.

"Well," Draggie said as he jumped down. "I think if we split up, we can gather more info on the watch,"

This made Ben flinch a bit.

"Okay, but, are sure you'll be okay until we meet up?" Ben asked with concern.

"I may be small, but I'm still a dragon!" Draggie proudly said, before sneezing "Achoo!"

Ben smiled.

"Okay Draggie, I trust you,"

"Great, I'll head over to the shoten temple while you look around her for clues," Draggie.

"Got it," Ben said as he tipped his hat.

The dragon yokai then began to walk away.

"Oh hey Draggie?"

"Yeah Ben?"

"Thanks," Ben said, "You're doing a great job at figuring out what to do next,"

"Hey, I hate seeing you sad," Draggie smiled, "Just doing whatever I can to help!"

The two then smiled and went off to search.

 _But not too far away._

Katie had just walked out of the soul donuts shop. She had gone there because her mother had asked her to go pick up some donuts.

"So glad I was able to get the last batch," she said, "And it's still pretty early, maybe I can do a little shopping!"

Katie then started walking to the nearest store, but something had caught her eye. Near the golden egg stature was the strange boy in the blue fedora she had met on Mt Wildwood.

"I wonder what he's up to?" she thought.

 _Meanwhile with Draggie_

Draggie had made it all the way to Blossom Heights and was walking up the stairs of the Shoten temple.

"Okay, just a few more stair to go," he said as he climbed.

After much climbing, Draggie had made into his old home, the Shoten temple.

"Hello?"

"Ah, is that you Draggie?" A small old man asked.

"Howdy pops," The Dragon kid eagerly replied.

"I see you're just as cheery as ever," The old man, known as Mr Zen, said, "So how has the partner of yours been treating you?"

"Oh Ben has been great," Draggie smiled, "I'm actually helping him with something right now,"

"Oh, how so?"

"You see, were looking for a special yokai watch that's like a necklace," Draggie explained. "Any ideas pops?"

Mr Zen thought hard.

"I'm sorry Draggie, I don't really know much about watches,"

"Oh," Draggie felt saddened.

"But I do know someone who might be able to help,"

"Really!" Draggie perked up with excitement.

"Yes, go see the manager of Timers and More, he should know all about watches and what not,"

"Thanks Pops!" Draggie said as he hugged his old friend.

"No problem Draggie, take care now,"

"See ya latter," Draggie said as he left the temple.

"Alright, next stop Timers and More," He said as he looked around for the shop.

 _Meanwhile with Ben._

"Now where can I get some info on yokai watches?" He thought as he walked, "I feel like there's someplace in Springdale I'm forgetting about?"

Ben's train of thought was than interrupted when collided with something.

"Oomf,oh pardon me, I am so sorry," Ben said after he was knocked down.

"No it's okay, it was my fault," the familiar female voice said.

This caught Ben's attention.

"Katie?!"

"Yep that's me" she said as she got up, "By the way, I never got your name when I met you the other day,".

"Oh um, it's Ben," He said as he got up, "So how have you been, did things go well with your friend?"

"Oh you mean Nate, it went great," Katie replied, "But all we really did was walk home,"

"Thank goodness," Ben mumbled.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"Oh uh, its nothing," Ben brushed of, "I'm just glad you had a great time with um, Nate was it?"

"Yeah that's it, ,do you know him?"

"Oh, well I've seen him around, I don't really know him that well," Ben said, trying to not let his motives slip, "Is he nice?"

"Well he is kinda average," Katie answered, "But I guess that's what I like about him, I just feel like I can trust him,"

Then Katie looked a bit sad.

"Although," Katie said.

"What is it?" Ben said, sounding somewhat concerned.

"I don't know, sometime I just feel like he's keeping something from me," Katie said.

Ben felt a bit saddened by this, Katie was a good girl and he hated see cute people sad, not to mention the fact he knew what the secret was made him feel a bit guilty. So he thought he would try to think of something to make Katie feel better.

"Sometimes, people keep secrets because they don't want something they're stuck with to hurt the ones they love," Ben said, "Maybe he might not want his secret to mess with your life or something,"

"Yeah, I guess," Then something Katie thought of something. "Wait, do you know what his secret is?" Katie asked.

This caught Ben of guard, this girl was smarter than he thought. Ben knew he had to be careful with his words, the last thing he wanted was for a cute girl like Katie to be mad at him or her catching on to his plans.

"Uhm,Well um, I, you see, well I um," Ben panicked before he mumbled, "Maybe,"

"What is it, you got to tell me!" Katie demanded, sounding concerned.

"Um, well, you see," Ben nervously said, but then he pointed in the air and shouted "Daaahey, look at that flying giraffe!"

Katie turned to look, which allowed Ben to quickly dart away.

"Well that's a bit random," She said referring to the winged giraffe balloon, before noticing Ben had split the scene. "Wait, get back here!" Katie quickly proceeded to chase Ben.

 _Back with Draggie._

Draggie had just left the watch shop.

"Oh boy, Ben is going to flip when I tell him what I found out!" Draggie proclaimed, "Katie will have her own watch before,"

Draggie then saw something strange in the sky.

"Hey what's that?" Draggie asked.

Then that thing turned out to be Jibanyan who had just failed at fighting a truck.

"NYAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, before crashing in front of Draggie, "Stuypid truck!"

"I didn't know cats could fly?" Draggie said.

Jibanyan quickly got up when he heard the voice of the young dragon yokai.

"Hey, what are you doinyg here!" He demanded.

"Um, none of your business," Draggie said trying to sound tough.

"You better nyot be planning to do anything to Nate's friends!" Jibanyan shouted, which intimidated Draggie.

"Well you better not get in the way, or I'll make your flight a round trip!" Draggie retorted.

"Like I'm going to be scared of scaly brat!" Jibanyan shouted.

"At least my partner actually cares about me!" Draggie shouted back.

The yokai were really getting angry now, to the point where they were pushing against each others heads.

"Nyate totally cares about me!" Jibanyan proclaimed, "And where's your partner, did he get tired of babysitting you!"

"Yeah right, Ben would never be as inconsiderate as Nate is to you!" Draggie exclaimed, "I just went to get some info that's going complete Ben's plans,!"

"And what plans are you talking about, baby gecko?!"

"Like I would tell, average pet!"

"That's it, PAWS OF FURY!"

"Draggie Stone!"

Draggie's attack knocked Jibanyan into the sky.

"I got to get to Ben before that crazy cat squeals on me!" Draggie quickly ran to get to his partner.

 _Back with Ben._

"Ding-wall,Ding-wall,Ding-wall,Ding-wall,Ding-wall!" Ben said as he ran from Katie, "Now I've done it!"

Well Ben was sneaky, he was still an honest person and he always avoided lying if he could. But his moral code, and general clumsiness had really slipped him up now.

"Wait, you have to tell me!" Katie shouted.

She was determined to know what Nate had been hiding from her, and she knew it had to be big if Ben was so scared to let her know.

"Look it's not like a don't I want to tell, it's just you would never believe me!" Ben nervously said.

"Tell me!" Katie demanded.

"Yipe!" Ben ran faster.

Ben quickly ducked into an ally.

"I gotta get out of here now!" he said as he pulled out his yokai watch.

Ben then pulled a yokai medal out of his pocket, he then flipped it in the air and preceded to say "Come forth my friend, Mirapo!" he grabbed it and slid the medal into the watch, he then spun the watch by the chain before grabbing it and saying "Yokai summon, go!"

 **Summoning Mysterious!**

 **A boom shake a**

 **shake a boom**

 **shake a boogie woogie!**

 **Cling Clang delirious**

 **Mysterious!**

"Mirapo!" the purple mirror said, "Where to master?"

"Anywhere, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ben shouted, sounding like a certain cartoon bunny.

"Um, okay," Mirapo replied.

Ben then jumped through the mirror right before Katie could see him.

"Ben wait, I" Kaite said, but Ben had vanished, "How could he, what is going on?!"

 _Back with Nate and Whisper._

"Any other yokai Whisper!" Nate asked.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," Whisper said as he looked threw the wiki on his pad.

Then suddenly Jibanyan crashed in front of them.

"Nyoow, stupid Dragonyan," He moaned.

"I thought you were fighting trucks?" Whisper asked.

"That's nyot important right nyow!" Jibanyan frantically said after he got up.

"What is it?" Nate asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I just saw Draggie, and he wasn't with Ben!" Jibanyan explained.

"Wait minute, then that means," Nate started.

"Ben must be up to something," Whisper finished.

"We have to stop him before he goes after Katie again!" Nate proclaimed.

"But we don't know where he is, and Draggie will have likely gone somewhere else by now

Funny enough, Ben had just appeared behind the gang while they were talking, and no one noticed.

"Alright, where did he drop me," Ben said.

Of cores, after he said this, Ben, Nate, and his yokai then noticed each other.

"Eheheh, Hello," Ben sheepishly waved.

The others quickly shot a nasty look at the mysterious boy.

"Heheh, goodbye!" Ben than ran to the right towards the school.

"Get back here you creep!" Nate shouted, before perusing Ben, with Whisper and Jibanyan following.

 **Ben: Oh dear what have I gotten myself into this time, Hopefully Draggie had better luck in this chapter. Sorry if the next chapter takes awhile, its not going to be fun for me. Any case I hope you are all having a great day. Remember reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. Also if anyone has tips for writing epic battles that would really help.**

 **Whisper: Stop fiend!**

 **Ben: Uh oh, gotta go, Chao!**


	6. Chapter 6 The battle of the watches

**Just want to give a quick warning, if you are in a bad mood you might want to wait for the next chapter to come out this friday.**

Ben ran as fast as his he could, after slipping up with Katie the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with Nate.

"Ding-wall, Ding-wall,Ding-wall!" Ben ranted as he the darted into the school via backdoor, which was thankfully unlocked. But Nate quickly darted in after him.

The chase in the hallway quickly led to the next floor. Ben continued to run from Nate and his yokai, who would not be stopping anytime soon. Expect Jibanyan who stopped to get a drink of water before catching up with the others.

After much running, Ben had made it up to the roof of the school, and it had gotten rather cloudy at this time in the sky.

"Maybe Draggie will know what to do!" Ben said as he pulled out his watch.

Ben then pulled a yokai medal out of his pocket, he then flipped it in the air and preceded to say "Come forth my friend, Draggie!" he grabbed it and slid the medal into the watch, he then spun the watch by the chain before grabbing it and saying "Yokai summon, go!"

 **Summoning, Slippery!**

 **Trippery!**

 **Gippery!**

 **Slimey-whimey do!**

 **Slippery!**

"Draggie," the young dragon said, "Ben you'll never guess what I found out!"

"Heeeeelllpp!" Ben shouted as he shook Draggie.

"What did you do?" Draggie asked sounding very unamused.

"Well um, I may have accidentally slipped up and told Katie that I know Nate's secret," Ben explained after he put Draggie down.

"You did what!?" Nate shouted, which made Ben's hat spin.

"Relax, she still doesn't know about your watch," Ben sighed, sounding much colder and stoic.

Nate was getting increasingly frustrated with Ben, his smug attitude was bad enough but now he actually talked to Katie?

"You better not of done anything to Katie!"

"Oh please, I would never hurt someone as sweet as her," Ben said after he turned, "I can see why you like her so much, its a shame you're keeping her out of your life with that secret,"

"Why you, its not my fault I'm stuck with this watch!" Nate shouted, which made Ben look a bit irritated.

"You don't mean that, right Nate?" Whisper asked.

But before he could answer, Jibanyan had finally caught up.

"Hey what I miss?" He asked.

"What took you so long?!" Nate shouted.

"I was thirsty," Jibanyan casually said before he started eating a chocobar.

"Now not the time to be goofing of!" Nate shouted.

Ben was now clutching his fist.

"Um, Ben?" Draggie asked.

Ben's anger was increasing and it was beginning to show.

"For once can't you just focus for once you lazy cat!" Nate demanded.

"That is it!" Ben shouted, which got everyone's attentions, "I have had enough of watching you constantly mistreating your yokai friend, it's a mystery if you even care about friends at!"

"Y-you take that back," Nate said, feeling slightly intimidated, "I do care about my friends!"

"Yeah right, can't even respect your own partners!" Ben accused, "It's a miracle that you still have any Yokai!"

Nate stepped back, he thought about all times he had whacked his yokai with a fan, or how many mean things he had said about Whisper. He didn't want to believe Ben, but what he was saying filled him with guilt. Something about him saying it hurt more than when Reuknight had.

"That's enough out of you!" Whisper shouted, which caught Nate attention, "Nate might act like he hates me, but he has a lot to deal with,!"

"That's no excuse!" Ben snapped back, "Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, Katie might actually notice you!"

That was the last straw.

"Shut up!" Nate shouted, "Don't you ever talk about Katie!"

 _Speaking of Katie_

Katie was just walking home, still confused from her encounter with Ben.

"What could that secret be?" Katie thought, starting to feel a bit anxious.

Her train of thought was stopped when she heard lightning coming from the school.

"Oh my, what is that?" she asked, before walking closer.

 _Back on the school roof._

The watch holders glared at each other with fire in there eyes.

"I won't let you mess with my life anymore!" Nate shouted

"I'll do what I want, just try to stop me!" Ben taunted.

The boys pulled out their medal and slid them into their watches.

"Come on out my friend, summoning Shogunyan!" Nate said, "Yokai medal do your thing!"

"Come forth my friend, Snartle!" Ben said, "Yokai summon, go!"

 **Summoning Brave, Legendary!**

 **Imaginary!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flip flop!**

 **Flash team a!**

 **Legendary!**

 **Brave!**

The watch's summoning songs collided.

"Snartle!"

"Shogunyan!"

"Get him!" Nate and Ben shouted.

The swordsmen yokai charged, their blades locking upon impact, before knocking eachother back.

"I will be victorious!" Shogunyan proclaimed.

"You will be punished!" Snartle retorted.

They kept slashing at each other, each blow being blocked before another slash would attack.

"Bonito Blade!"

Snartle blocked most of the slashes with his twin swords, but was knocked back by the last few swings.

"Snartle!" Ben cried.

"Nice one Shogunyan!" Nate cheered.

"I'm not done yet," Ben shouted, before he pulled out another medal. "Come forth, Betterfly!"

 **Speedy**

 **artful**

 **Sing Ala la**

 **Everywhere**

 **Heartful!**

"Betterfly!"

"Betterfly, heal up Snartle! Ben commanded.

The butterfly yokai nodded before quickly flying over to Snartle and healing him with its pollen.

Snartle quickly got back up, feeling more stronger than before. He than charged at Shogunyan, ready to perform his soultamate.

"Oh no you don't!" Nate said as he pulled out an orange medal, "Summoning No-way!"

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Ruff bluff!**

 **Red ban,**

 **Jacket stand,**

 **Bling Blang**

 **Tough**!

"No-way!"

The wall yokai then jumped in front of Shogunyan.

"For Naughty Brats!" Snartle then let loose a flurry of slash, which were just enough to knock aside No-way.

"No-way!" He cried as he was knocked aside.

"No-way!" Nate cried.

"Oh yes way!" Ben taunted.

Nate groaned at this.

"Nate, summon Peppillon!" Whisper whispered.

"How will that help?" Nate asked.

"Just trust me!" Whisper insisted.

While Nate knew Whisper was usually wrong, he didn't want to prove what Ben had said, and Whisper had stood up for him.

"Alright," Nate then placed the medal into his watch. "Calling Peppillon!"

 **Speedy**

 **artful**

 **Sing Ala la**

 **Everywhere**

 **Heartful!**

"Peppillon!" the rainbow butterfly said.

"Peppillon go, power up Shogunyan!" Whisper commanded.

The rare yokai then flew over to Shogunyan and flapped its pollen on it. Shoganyan was than empowered by like Snartle.

"Yes, I have been empowered by my ancestors," Shogunyan proclaimed.

"Actually it was a butterfly," Jibanyan pointed out.

"Alright, Nice one Whisper!" Nate said, which made Whisper smile proudly

Betterfly looked furious at the sight of its rival, the healer yokai gestured to Ben to fix things.

"Oh yes, right away," Ben then quickly pulled another medal out, "Come forth, Skreek!"

 **Lookie-lee**

 **Lookie-lee**

 **Flippidy-dee!**

 **Lookie-lee**

 **Lookie-lee**

 **Bubba**

 **Eerie!**

"Skreek, SkraAAAARRRK!" The black bird cried.

"Skreek, stop that technicolor bug that's over the samurai!" Ben commanded.

"You got it boss!" Skreek replied, before flying up and beginning the soultamate, " SkraAAAARRRK, Meet the Reaper!" Gloominess then fell upon Peppillon, causing the positive inspirit to fail.

"No!" Nate shouted.

"Nate we need some serious help!" Whisper said.

"Oh you don't say?" Jibanyan retorted.

"Call Robonayn!" Whisper shouted.

"Right, there no way Ben can stop him!" Nate said before pulled out the orange medal, "Summoning Robonyan!"

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Ruff bluff!**

 **Red ban,**

 **Jacket stand,**

 **Bling Blang**

 **Tough**!

"Robunyan!" the robot cat shouted

"Robonyan, how can we defeat Ben's yokai!?" Nate asked.

Robonyan then scanned the battle and begin to compute a plan. "Plan formulated, Rocket Punch!" The robot then fired his fist at the Skreek.

"SkrAAAAARRRK, not again!" Skreek cried as she was knocked away.

"Proceeding to main target!" Robonyan then set his sights on Ben, but before he could attack, the robot cat knocked back by large rock.

"Oh no you don't!" Draggie shouted, "I won't let you hurt my partner!"

Meanwhile the swordsmen yokai's blades clashed furiously.

"You can not defeat me" Snartle taunted.

"We shall see about that!" Shogenyan dramatically replied, before he knocked Snartle back.

"I think we might win this Nate!" Whisper proclaimed, but Nate didn't answer, "Um, Nate?"

"Shogunyan, attack Draggie!" he shouted.

"As you command!" Shogunyan then charged at the small yokai, "Dragon slayer battle ending final vanishing strike slash!"

Draggie saw this and and closed his eyes in fear. But to his surprise he didn't feel the blow, he opened his eyes to see that Ben had jumped in the way and taken the blow. Ben then fell down, holding his wound.

"Hurting my partner, now that's going too far!" Ben shouted, "Can't you just hurt your own yokai!"

Nate then ran to Ben, he looked really angry, to the point where he almost didn't seem like Nate. Then Nate did said something shocking. He grabbed Ben and started punching him.

"Nyate what are you doing!" Jibanyan cried, but Nate paid no attention.

"Don't you ever go near Katie again!" He shouted.

"Nate this is uncalled for!" Whisper tried to stop Nate, but he was just knocked aside.

"I won't let you or your stupid yokai mess up my life!" Nate continued to punch the already injured Ben.

"Hehe, perfect," a dark voice said, which Draggie quickly noticed.

"What a minute," he then ran towards it and saw a yokai that was inspiriting Nate.

It was a bug that looked like a centipede, or maybe an earwig, it looked really anger. But strangely enough, it had a dark purple mask on its eyes.

"You!" Draggie's eyes filled with fire, this was a yokai he knew and hated greatly, "Draggie Stone!" he furiously unleashed his soultamate which sent the bug yokai flying.

"What was that!?" Jibanyan asked.

"Um, lets see," Whisper quickly checked is yokai pad.

"That was an Irewig," Draggie said, sound rather mad, "A horrible yokai that makes people lose control of their anger, and they are pure evil!"

Whisper had just found it on his pad, "He's right, it also says there's a rumor that they eat baby dragons, which was proven to be false,"

"That would explainyan the rage," Jibanyan said.

By this point the inspiriting had left Nate and rage had faded. "W-what was I?" He then looked to see the blood on his hand, which came from the cut on Ben's chest and not the punches he had inflicted. Nate dropped Ben, he couldn't believe what he just did, and then the worst possible thing happened.

"Nate what are you doing!?" Katie said, who had just come to the roof.

Nate turned around, not only did he just spitefully attack Ben, but Katie had seen it. "Wait, it's not what it looks like!" He cried.

"What kind of secret is so import that you would hurt someone to keep it!?" Katie cried with anger and sadness, which made Nate feel even worse "Tell me now Nate!"

Nate didn't know what to do, so he said the only thing he could. "I,I, can't,"

"Nate," Katie had tears in her eyes, "I never want to see you again!"

"Katie wait!" Nate cried, his heartbreaking even more every second.

Katie just turned away and tried to leave, but before she could a green hat bit onto her head. This shocked everyone.

"W-what?!" Nate said.

"Where'd that Wazzat come from!" Whisper asked.

The hat yokai then left Katie's head, causing her to faint. Nate quickly ran to catch her, which he did.

"But, but, how?" He asked.

"There, now she won't, remember what you did to me," Ben's groaned.

Nate then looked at Ben, who was being helped up Draggie, and saw that he had a Wazzat medal in his watch, which he soon removed.

"Ben, why did you ?" Nate asked, still shocked from this act.

"I really don't like using that method," Ben groaned as he held his wound, "But that the only way I could think of, to save your friendship with Katie from dieing!"

Ben's other yokai quickly ran to help their master up.

"Hang in there boss," Skreek said as she lifted his shoulder while Betterfly did the other one.

"We gotcha," Snartle said, having put away his swords to lift Ben.

"Thanks guys," Ben said, struggling against the pain. He then put a yellow medal into his watch and summoned a Mirapo. Ben then looked at Nate, "At least you have the rage of someone who cares for their friends, I give you that, guuah!" Ben groaned from the cut.

Nate just stared at the Ben, and he was starting to worry about his injuries.

"You want me to stay away from your friends, fine!" Ben looked like he had tears in his eyes "I have better things to do than try to help some average jerk with his friendships," Ben was trying not to cry, "Y'know not everyone has the luxury of human friends, so you had better enjoy what you have!".

This really made Nate think, were the yokai the only friends Ben had? Was that why he had tried to expose his secret, because he wanted him to be closer to his human friends since Ben couldn't do that with anyone?

Ben then slowly trudged to the mirror, with the help of his yokai.

"Ben, Wait!" Nate gently put down Katie and ran to the wounded watch holder.

Ben saw this and slid another medal into his watch, causing a giant purple armored rhino beetle to appear in front of Nate.

"That's as far as you go!" it said in a ruff quick voice.

Nate stopped, he could just see behind the beatle yokai that Ben and his yokai had gone through the Mirapo to who knows where. After this Hornaplenty's wings came out, allowing him to fly away with the Mirapo.

Everyone was quiet, the battle had been won but no one felt happy. The yokai felt worn out and tired, but none of their pain compared to how Nate felt. He had never hurt someone so badly, how could he have done something so, so, so wicked? What hurt most was the memory of how Katie had reacted, he didn't know what hurt more, how shocked she looked at his horrible act, or how he couldn't tell her why he had done it. Was what she said true, was the reason hey had lost it really that he didn't want Ben to spill his secret? Nate stared at the blood on his hand and trembled

Whisper then floated over to his master "Nate," Whisper placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong with me?!" Nate screamed, before tears started forming.

"Listen, it wasn't your fault," Whisper tried to comfort him.

"How can you say that!?" Nate cried, "I was an absolute monster, and when Katie saw me,"

"That wasny't just you Nyate," Jibanyan shouted, "Their was an evil yokai that was making you act that way!"

Nate stopped crying once he heard this, "What?" he asked, "Wait, was it one of?"

"I don't think it was one of Ben's," Whisper said, "I doubt Draggie would have attacked it so furiously if it had been,"

"So, it's not all my fault," Nate trembled, "Wait, what about what Ben did?" Nate thought about how Ben had gone out of his way to make sure Katie didn't stop being his friend.

"Let's not worry about that now, here," Whisper handed Nate a towel to clean the blood from his hands.

Nate nodded and cleaned his hands, he then looked at Katie. He was really starting to believe what Ben had said, this secret was starting to mess with his friendships. Nate made a stern look and then starred walking to the unconscious Katie, which worried Whisper.

"Wait, Nate, you're not doing what I think you're doing!?" Whisper frantically asked.

"I'm going to tell Katie the truth!" Nate said, which shocked the butler yokai.

"WHAAAT, but Nate! Whisper said.

"I can't do this anymore!" Nate stopped, "Ben was right, I can't keep this a secret from her anymore!"

"Look, I know you're frustrated Nate, but now is not the right time!" Whisper protested.

"Why not!?" Nate demanded.

"Learning about the existence of yokai could really freak Katie out," Whisper explained, "We have to take it slow and ease her into to it,".

"No, your wrong!" Nate protested.

"Correction, the butler is correct!" Robonyan stated.

"Yes, like the training of a samurai, this can not be rushed," Shogunyan added.

"But," Nate said.

"Look, I'm not saying we should never tell Katie," Whisper said, "But I just think now is not the right time,"

Nate thought long and hard about what Whisper had said and strangely, he actually agreed with him.

"Okay, I won't tell her, yet," Nate calmly said, "But what am I going to tell her when she wakes up?!"

Katie then started to move, which alarmed everyone.

"Looks like you need to figure it out soon!" Whisper said.

Nate then walked up to Katie, and soon after, Katie opened her eyes. "N-nate?" She slowly said as she began to get up, "What happened, how did I get up here?" Katie said as she took in her surroundings.

"I'm, not really sure," he said as helped her up.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?!" she asked, sounding worried.

"Um, I don't know," Nate replied, witch left Katie confused.

"But don't you have a watch?" Katie said pointing to his yokai watch.

"Oh this, it doesn't tell time," Nate replied, sounding sheepish.

"Well that's kinda lame,"

"Yeah I know, I think I got it out a capsule machine or something," Nate joked.

"Right," Katie sounded suspicious, but she quickly brushed this off. "Well I better get home before my mom starts worrying, see ya later Nate," Katie then left down the stairs.

"Uh yeah, see ya," Nate said, still feeling guilty about not telling her.

"You think she knows that the front door is locked?" Whisper asked as he floated down.

"Oh, I had better go help her," Nate said before he ran down the stairs, trying to brush of that he just wanted to spend more time with Katie.

"We had better make sure he doesn't get lost," Whisper joked.

"Yeah," Jibanyan said before he thought of something, "Oh thanyk you everyonye for all the help,"

The other yokai smiled, feeling glad that their time was appreciated.

"Are all of you going to be okay?" Whisper asked.

"No way!" No-way shouted

"Translation ,we will be fine!" Robonyan stated.

Whisper and Jibanyan nodded before leaving to catch up with Nate.

 _But meanwhile on Mt Wildwood._

Ben trudged through the forest, trying to ignore his pain, but then fell.

"Ben you have to rest," Draggie cried, "Just let Betterfly heal you!"

"Err, fine," Ben groaned.

Betterfly flapped its wings to spread its healing pollen, but there was not much since most had been used in the battle. Betterfly was sadden by this, but then Ben looked at the yokai.

"Don't worry friend, any bit helps," Ben said, which made Betterfly smile.

Draggie was sad about what had happened, but then he remembered something.

"Ben, I know you said you were going to leave Nate's friends alone, but," Draggie said.

"What is it Draggie?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to tell you early, I found out were Katie's watch is!" Draggie proclaimed.

"What, where?" Ben said sounding very interested and somewhat excited.

"It's at the watch shop, Timers and More!" Draggie explained.

"Timers and More of cores," Ben then lied down feeling relaxed. "How did I not remember that place,"

"We can go get it once you recover," Draggie exclaimed.

"Too bad you won't get the chance," A dark voice said.

Ben and his yokai looked and saw five dark sinister figure floating in front of them.

"Oh no," Ben moaned.

 **Ben: Oy, now you see why I was dreading this chapter.**

 **Draggie: I'm scared Ben!**

 **Ben: Don't worry Draggie, it will be okay in a few chapters.**

 **Draggie: Okay.**

 **Ben: Any case, I'll try to have the next chapter out really, really soon! Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories, ow.**

 **Evil Yokai: enough talk, except your fate!**

 **Ben: Yipe, um, chao?**

 **Draggie: See you latter, I hope?**


	7. Chapter 7 A New Quest Begins

School had just ended for the day, and everyone was very happy about it, well almost everyone. Nate had just gotten out and he was feeling rather glum.

"What's the matter Nate?" Whisper asked, "You haven't said a thing all day!"

Nate payed him no attention, he was deep in thought about the battle he had with Ben yesterday. He just couldn't believable he had gotten so angry, sure that was mostly because of yokai, but he knew that some of his rage came from himself, he was just so worried about Katie. But still, the thought of how he hurt Ben and the shocked reaction from Katie just wouldn't leave his mind.

"You're nyot still hung up about yesterday are you Nyate?" Jibanyan asked, but of course there was no reply.

Whisper then lost it and smacked Nate.

"Ow, hey what was that for!?" Nate demanded

"Look Nate, what happened yesterday can't be changed, and dwelling on it won't make things better!" Whisper proclaimed.

"I know," Nate moaned, still a bit mad, but quickly felt sad "I just wish, y'know, there was something I could do about this,".

"This way, this way," A nearby voice said.

Nate and his yokai looked to see a the yokai known as Leadoni. The small oni gestured them to follow him, but strangle his yokai powers were not being used.

"Hey, wait up!" Nate quickly followed the yokai, with Whisper and Jibanyan following.

"Nate should you really be following him," Whisper asked.

"Dony't worry, Leadoni is a friend of mine remember," Jibanyan reassured.

After following the yokai for short while the gang came near a alleyway. But then suddenly Leadoni disappeared.

"What, where'ed he go!?" Nate asked as he looked around.

"Well that was odd," Whisper said.

"What a waste of time," Jibanyan complained.

Then a strange sound came from the ally, it kinda sounded like a groan, as if someone was in pain.

"Uh, what was that," Jibanyan asked.

Someone was in the alleyway, and he was slowly trudging out. The others turned to see who it was.

"It can't be!?" Whisper said.

But it was in fact Ben, and he looked even worse than he had looked yesterday.

"Dra-ggie," Ben muttered before collapsed in front of Nate.

"B-ben?!" Nate was shocked to see his rival in such a horrid state, "We have to help him!"

"Whaaaaat!?" Whisper dramatically shouted.

"But after what he's donye, why should !?" Jibanyan asked.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Nate said as he tried to pick up the unconscious boy, "He needs help now,"

Well hesitate the yokai knew Nate was right. They nodded and quickly helped Nate with the injured Ben.

 _Meanwhile_

Katie was on her way home. She didn't know why but she felt a bit off, like she had forgotten something.

"Was it something to do with Nate?" Katie thought, "Oh well, I'm sure its nothing," she brushed off.

 _Back with the others, Nate had then taken Ben to the nearby park._

Ben was unconscious on a bench. His clothes were rather singed, and his wounds looked he even worse than yesterday.

"How could this had happened to him?" Nate asked, wondering if this was because of what he had did.

Whisper quickly caught onto this. "This is not your fault Nate, something much worse had done this,".

"But what could have done this?" Nate asked.

"That's not import right now," Whisper explained, "Right now we should focus on Ben's injures.

"Um excuse me?" A voice small voice said, "I might be able to help,"

"What, who said that?" Nate then pulled out his yokai watch and pointed it at the voice. The watch then revealed a small mushroom yokai that wore a yellow dress.

"Who's that?" Jibanyan asked.

"Um, oh, that's, that's," Whisper said as he looked threw his yokai pad. "Ah ha, that is the yokai, Tongus!"

 _ **Tongus**_

 _ **Heartful**_

"She has the power to heal people's wounds with her tongue," Whisper explained.

"That's gross!" Jibanyan shouted.

"I notices your friend was pretty beat up," Tongus said, "So I was wondering if I could help?"

"He not really my friend, but could you please help him?" Nate asked.

"Sure thing," Tongus said with a slurp, before jumping on to the Ben. She then proceeded to start licking the cut and bruises that were on Ben, which did gross out the others quite a bit.

"All done," Tongus then jumped off of the boy.

Ben slowly sat up and opened his eyes, he quickly flinched when he saw Nate.

"What the, what do you want?!" Ben grumbled.

"Well aren't you a cheery patient," Whisper sarcastically proclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Nate asked, Ben said nothing.

"Where's that dragonyan of your," Jibanyan asked, which made Ben flinch.

"Yeah, where is Draggie?" Nate asked.

Tears started to fall from Ben's eyes. "He's gone,"

This shocked everyone.

"Draggie, all my yokai, their all gone !" Ben broke into tears.

"What, how?" Nate was shocked.

"They took them from me, all them, they took them all," Ben cried.

"Who man, who took your yokai!?" Whisper frantically asked.

"The Wicked Executives," Ben answered.

"W-who are the Wicked Executives?" Nate asked.

"Um, give me a sec," Whisper said before turning to secretly look things up.

"There the strongest of the Wicked yokai," Ben explained, "They attacked me and my yokai while we were weak, and they destroyed my watch," Ben then held up the busted blue watch, before more tears ran down his face.

The others shuttered at the thought of the wicked. An evil type of yokai that posses other yokai and once tried to take over the world.

"The Wicked?" Nate said.

"But I thought they disappeared after I defeated Dame Deadtime!" Whisper shouted.

"You mean, after we defeated Dame Deadtime!" Jibanyan corrected.

"Uh yeah, sure, whatever," Whisper brushed off.

"That doesn't matter," Ben who had stopped crying stoically said, "All that matters is, that I get my partner back," Ben then got up and started walking away, "Not that you would understand something like that,".

While Nate was annoyed at this comment, he still couldn't help feel sorry for Ben, and actually felt slightly guilty.

"Wait!" Nate shouted, which caught Ben's attention.

"What is it now?" Ben groaned.

"It's my fault this happened to you!" Nate shouted, which surprised everyone.

"But Nate, I told you there was a yokai that was making you attack Ben!" Whisper tried to explain.

"That doesn't matter, if I hadn't done what I did to Ben, then the he wouldn't have lost his yokai to the Wicked!" Nate then walked closer to Ben, "I am so sorry for what I did, please let me help you get your friends back,".

Ben was quiet, he couldn't believe that Nate was showing him so much kindness, especially after how much he had tried to expose Nate's secret.

"Please, let make it up to you for how I treated you yesterday," Nate insisted.

Ben thought about this, while he wasn't a fan of how Nate tended to treat his yokai, Nate was still a good person every now and then. Besides, Ben knew he needed help if you were to reunite with his partner, and this might be his only chance.

"That, that really means a lot Nate, thank you" Ben smiled, trying to keep his tears back, "And, I'm sorry for what I did, I should have respected your secret,"

"Don't sweat it," Nate replied.

"Are we really going to do this?" Jibanyan asked, feeling hesitant to trust Ben.

"It would seem so," Whisper replied.

It was amazing, Nate had actually agreed to help Ben, his rival who had caused him so much strife and pain. But Ben had lost everything because of him, so Nate was going to do all he could to help Ben get his friends back, no matter what it took. The two watch holders then shook hands, a new adventure was about to begin!

"So what do we do first?" Nate asked.

"Well, I guess first we need to get my watch fixed," Ben explained, "Any ideas how we could do that?"

"Funny that you should mention that," Whisper smirked.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"I just so happen to know a guy who specializes in watches of the yokai department!" Whisper proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah right," Jibanyan snarked.

"It's true I tell you!" Whisper angrily snapped, "He's at the shop Timers and More in Blossom Heights,"

"I've heard of that place, I think it's worth checking out," Ben said,

"Alright then, let's go," Nate said.

 _After a good bit of walking, the group had made it to Blossom Heights._

"How much lonyager," Jibanyan complained.

"Just a bit further," Whisper said.

Not to far from the group was the house of Nate's friend Bear, whom of which was currently sweeping outside his home.

"Oh hey Nate, what's up?" Bear said when he noticed Nate.

"Oh hey Bear," Nate waved to his friend.

"Yipe!" Ben then ducked to a nearby trash can.

"What's his problem?" Jibanyan asked.

"Maybe he thought it was a real bear," Whisper said.

Nate noticed this and got concerned, "Okay well, see ya later Bear," Nate waved before went to check on Ben

"Alright bye Nate," Bear said before he went back to cleaning.

Ben had left the garbage can once the cost was clear, "That was close," Ben said.

"Hey what was that about?" Nate asked.

"Oh um, sorry," Ben said feeling sheepish, "I guess I'm just kinda shy, I'm used to staying in the shadows,"

"Yeah, sure," Nate said sounding unamused.

"Right,um, let's get going," Ben said before walking ahead.

"Quite a strange one this Ben is," Whisper said.

"Nyo kidding," Jibanyan added.

 _Meanwhile._

Katie had just gotten home.

"I'm home!" She said as she came in, but to her surprise no one was there, "Huh, where is everyone," Katie looked around until she found a note on the counter that was near an old clock.

"Dear Katie, had to pick more milk, the old cuckoo clock is broken, could you please take it to Timers and More in Blossom Heights to get fixed, Love Mom," She read.

"Well I guess I'm going to Blossom Heights," Katie then put the clock into her backpack and left for the watch shop.

 _Back with the others._

The watch holders and yokai had just entered the clock shop.

"Um, hello?" Nate said.

"Well hello there," The voice of an old man said, he had big white hair and eyebrows, was wearing a red bandana on his head, and he was wearing a monocle, "Welcome to Timers and More, what can I do you for?"

"Good to see you again, Mr, Goodsight," Whisper said after he flouted in.

"Ah Whisper, it's been to long," The old man replied.

"See, told you I know him!" Whisper bragged.

"I guess evenyan a brokenyan clock like Whisper is right every now and thenyan,"

"Excuse me!" Whisper retorted.

"Wait how can he even see you?" Nate asked.

"Hehe, this might come as a surprise to you, but I'm actually a yokai," Mr Goodsight chuckled.

"Wait, really?!" Nate said.

"Some yokai have actually chosen to live life as humans," Whisper explained.

"Well this is starting to sound like a broken record," Ben grumbled.

"What was that?" Goodsight kindly asked.

"Oh um, nothing," Ben said, before he slowly approached the counter.

"We were wondering if you could fix this boy's yokai watch," Whisper explained as Ben set the busted watch on the counter. The clock maker picked up the watch and examined it.

"Oh my, wow, a custom made yokai watch, you don't see these babies that often," He marveled over the watch, "Where did you get this,"

"I made it myself," Ben explained, "After I found out about yokai not to long ago, I figured I'd need to make a watch if I were to find them,".

"Fascinating, but how did it get broken," Goodsight asked, which made Ben look sad,

"I'd rather not talk about it," Ben said.

"So can you fix it?" Nate asked.

"Weeell, it's pretty banged up, but I should be able to fix it in no time," Mr Goodsight said.

"Thank you so much," Ben bowed with relief, "Um we're not going have to go find your underwear right?"

"No not at all, just give me about fifteen minutes and I should have it done," The watch maker explained, "Feel free to look around my shop well you wait,".

"Thank you," Nate said.

The watchmaker nodded before taking the watch and getting straight to work.

The others then started looking around the store. Jibanyan sat himself on the couch next to a rather odd teddy bear, with Nate and Whisper sitting on the other couch. Ben meanwhile was looking around at the other clocks and watches with in the store, until a certain watch caught his eyes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, it was right there the whole time!?" he said in astonishment.

Ben then went to sit on the other side of the teddy bear that was on the couch, feeling rather grumpy.

"You okay?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine," Ben grumbled.

About ten minutes had passed and things were getting boring.

Nate was actually a bit curious about what Ben had said earlier. "So how did you actually make a yokai watch?" Nate asked.

Ben figured he might well tell Nate to help get rid of the bad blood between them, also it would probably make the readers happy.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure," Ben explained, "I just remember a lot of crafting with parts and crystals, and a hole lot of imagination," Ben said, putting a lot of volume on 'imagination', which left everyone confused.

"Um, okay?" Nate said.

"Um, yes," Ben said, after calming down, "I've just always loved to create things, I kinda hope that I can write some stories time soon,"

"Well that's a bit ambition, who would read one your stories anyways," Whisper asked.

Ben then shot a 'really' look at you and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"I think it sounyds cool," Jibanyan said, which cheered Ben up.

"Alright, all finished!" Mr Goodsight said.

Everyone then quickly got up and went to the counter, Ben being the first to get there.

"Here you, it's good as new," Goodsight said before handing Ben the repaired watch, "I also updated it so it can use yo-motion medals now,".

"Oh boy," Ben said trying contain his excitement, "I can't tell you how thankful I am!"

"Oh it's no problem, why don't you try it out," Goodsight smiled.

Ben then pushed the button on the side to activate the scanner, he moved it around to look for yokai. The scanner eventually was shined on the teddy bear and reviled a yellow yokai with a really long nose.

"Hey,hey,hey, ya found me!" he said.

"Oh would ya look at that, a Babblong," Ben said.

 _ **Babblong**_

 _ **Slippery**_

"Thank you again Mr Goodsight," Ben said.

"Oh your welcome young man, so where y'all heading next?" He asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure," Nate said.

"Well, if I want to get some of my friends back, namely Snartle, I'm going to have to find some powerful yokai," Ben said.

"Hey, hey, did you say ya want to get so new powerful yokai?" Babblong asked.

"Um, yeah?" Ben replied,

"Nyo, dony't let him speak!" Jibanyan cried.

"He'll go on for hours and hours!" Whisper cried.

"Ah come on, give me a chance!" Babblong pleaded.

"Alright, alright, let's hear what he has to to say," Ben said.

"Um, are sure about that?" Nate asked, knowing all too well how much the slippery yokai could and would talk.

"Sure I'm sure, besides, I can kinda relate to this chatterbox yokai," Ben answered.

"This guy gets it!" Babblong cheered, before he started talking, "Okay here's the deal, on the mountain covered in trees, Mt Wildwood I think it was, not to far from the guy who sells talismans and I tell ya, those tailsmans will really help ya in a battle!"

"Please get to the point already!" Nate asked.

"Oh right, okay, okay, of course, anyways past the temple there's this thing under this giant tree and I tell ya when I say giant tree, I mean a giant tree!" Babblong continued, "But back to the point of interest, this thing under the tree is called the Krank-a-kai, and this Krank-a-kai is stuffed to brim with capsules and in some these capsule are yokai, some of these are actually some of the most powerful yokai in existence, in fact there's this legend that there's a super ultra rare yokai from each of the tribes in there, and when they are all freed from the Krank-a-kai, the ultimate of legendary yokai will be unleashed, or something like that, by the way thanks for listen, its nice that someone actually pays attention to ya every once in awhile,"

"Ain't that the truth," Ben said, who was also the only one who hadn't fainted from Babblon's overly long speech, "Oh, well, I say we get going once the rest of you recover, hehe,"

"Oh one last thing!" Babblong said, "From what I've heard, ya need some sort of coin in order to get something really good out of it,"

"Oh I have one of those!" Whisper proclaimed, before pulling out a silver coin that had a wisp on it. Ben took the coin quite eagerly.

"Ah, why thank Whisper!" Ben said as he admired the coin, "I still don't get why everyone gets so annoyed with you, you're not that bad,".

"How come you never told me you had that coin?" Nate said.

"You never asked," Whisper answered.

But then the sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention.

"Hello, I need a clock fixed," Katie said as she walked in, "Oh hey Nate, what are you doing here?".

"Oh, hey Katie? Nate said feeling nervous.

Ben was so surprised that his hat flipped and he fainted, or at least he pretended to.

"Oh my, is he okay?" Katie asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Ben nervously said before he slid away like an upside-down caterpillar.

"Right, so what are you doing here Nate?" Katie asked again.

"Oh well, it's a long story," Nate said.

"Pardon me, but did you say you needed a clock fixed?" Mr Goodsight asked.

"Oh yes I did," Katie said before taking the clock out of her backpack and gave it to the watchmaker.

"Aw yes, I should have this done in no time," He said before he got to work.

Nate looked at Katie, and sadly the memories of yesterday still stained his mind, he almost wished the Wazzat bit him too. But then something occurred to him, maybe now was the right time.

"Hey Katie," Nate spoke.

"What is it Nate?" she replied.

Whisper saw this and knew what Nate was thinking, "Um are sure now is a good time Nate?".

Ben also knew what was about happen and could hardly contain his excitement.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you," He said sounding serious, which made Katie feel concerned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Nate I think you should reconsider!" Whisper insisted, but he was soon knocked away by Ben with a tall clock.

"Oh no ya don't, I've been waiting since chapter 3 for this!" Ben said, making sure the other humans didn't hear him.

"You see this watch I have, isn't a normal watch," Nate said as he held out his watch, "It actually lets me see and befriend these creatures called yokai,"

"That's funny Nate," Katie said not believing him.

"It's not a joke Katie," Nate said, sounding a bit frustrated, "I've kept this secret from you for too long, and I'm sorry,"

"Wait your serious,but why would you keep this from me?" Katie then remembered something a certain person had said to her the other day. "Wait a minute, was that the big secret you wouldn't tell me about," she said looking at Ben.

"Um, well I, um," Ben said before muttering, "Yes,".

"A watch that lets you see yokai, I not sure I understand?" Katie tried to process what she had heard, this was what Nate was hiding from her. Also why was he hiding it, was it dangerous?

"Hey Nate, I think we better get going before it gets dark," Ben said before leaving the store.

"But it's nyot evenyan 5:00?" Jibanyan pointed out,

"Look Katie, Ben lost something really important because of me," Nate explained.

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"That's not important," Nate brushed of, "Right now I gotta go help him,".

"Okay, I hope you can help Ben find what he lost," Katie said cheerfully, which made Nate feel more confident.

"Thanks, I gotta go, see ya around," Nate said before he went after Ben, with Jibanyan and Whisper following.

"Alright, see ya," Katie said.

"Excuse me, uh Katie was it?" Mr Goodsight said, "Would your last name happen to be forester?"

"Yeah, that's my last name," she replied.

"Ah you don't say," The watchmaker said, "Would you come here for a sec?"

"Um, okay," Katie said nervously before coming closer.

"I used to know a Forester back in the day," He said as he bent down to get something from under the counter,".

"You mean when you were younger," Katie asked.

"You could say that," He chuckled, before putting a pink watch that had hearts on it and also kinda looked like a necklace, on the counter, "He told me to give this to his one of his grandchildren,".

"Really?" Katie said as she looked at the watch, "Wait is this like the watch Nate had?"

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure," Mr Goodsight said, "Go ahead take it,"

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Of coerce, you grandfather would have wanted you to have,"

"Well okay," Katie said before she put the watch around her neck, "It's actually kinda of cute,"

"Yes, it suits you nicely," Mr Goodsight said with a smile, "Oh by the way, I finished fixing the clock you brought,"

"Oh thank you," she said as she took the clock and put it in her backpack, "I had better get going,"

"Say, why don't you g buy yourself something sweet," He said before he gave her some money.

"Oh cool, thanks again for everything," Katie said before leaving.

"No problem," Mr Goodsight said.

 _Back with the others_

Nate was a bit nervous, he had just told his greatest secret to Katie, the one he loved the most. He wondered if he had done the right thing.

"I gotta say Nate," Ben said, "I never thought you would have the guts spill your secret to Katie, you really must care a lot about her,"

"Do you think now was the right time to tell her," Nate asked, "She didn't even believe me,"

"Trust me, she is going to believe you soon," Ben said.

"How can you be so sure?" Whisper asked.

"Lets just say, I saw something very interesting at the watch store," Ben chuckled, before running ahead "Last one to Mt, Wildwood is a smelly Manjimut!"

"Hey I heard that," the nearby yokai shouted.

 **Ben: Well finally** **got this chapter done. Oh boy I wish Draggie was hear to do this wrap up with me. Oh well, anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, and I can assure you things only get awesomer from here. Also have I been portraying Katie in a good way, feel free to tell me if I need to do better.**

 **Nate: Who are you talking to?**

 **Ben: I'll tell you later. Remember everyone, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. See ya in the next chapter, chao!**

 **Nate: Um, bye, I guess?**


	8. Chapter 8 Golden Ice Cream

The gang had just made it to Mt, Wildwood.

"It should be right up ahead," Ben said as he ran ahead.

"Wait up!" Jibanyan said.

"How do you even know where the crank-a-kai is anyways?" Nate asked.

"Oh you're smart, you'll figure it out," Ben replied.

After taking a right at the temple, they made it to the big tree that had the fabled crank-a-kai.

"Ah yes, time to test my luck," Ben then slowly approached the tree.

Nate then realized something. "What a minute, this where I freed Whisper and got the yokai watch!"

"Aw yes, I remember it like it was yesterday," Whisper said.

"Hanyg on, wasny't this where you founyd Katie the other day?" Jibanyan asked, which made Ben flinch.

"Yeah it was," Nate said before looking at Ben, "What were you even trying to do by bringing her here?

Ben sighed, "I'm going to be honest, I thought that machine might have given her something that would have made it easier for Katie understand your secret,"

"What do you mean?" Whisper asked.

"I think I get it," Nate said, before doing his professor vacant impression "You believed that because since the krank-a-kai was where I had gotten my watch, you suspected that Katie would also acquire a watch from that contraptions, just as I had oh so long ago,"

"Bingo, to the boy with the funny accent!" Ben said, "But I hadn't accounted for the general trollyness of the yokai the operates that thing,"

"Who's that?" Jibanyan asked.

"You'll see in few episodes" Ben replied, sounding as vague and smug as ever.

 _Meanwhile at the ice cream store._

"It was so nice of that old man to give me money for this," Katie thought as she stood in line, though she was also a bit curious about the watch around her neck, "I wonder, does this thing really let me see yokai?" but then her train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Hello, what would you like to order," The lady behind the counter asked.

"Oh, right, can I get a vanilla swirl please?" Katie asked.

"Sure thing,"

After paying for the ice cream, Katie sat down at a table and looked at her watch. Was what Nate said true, did this thing really let her see yokai? It was so much to take in, but then again strange things had been happening around Nate lately. She then thought about how Nate and kept it a secret from her, why didn't he tell her sooner. Katie then thought about what Ben had said, maybe he was trying to protect her.

"I hope your okay Nate," Katie said.

She then noticed that most of her ice cream was gone _._ "What the, where'ed it go!?" Katie then saw that her new watch was flashing. She then curiously pushed the button, which made the watch open up.

"Whoa," she said, Katie then saw that the lens was shining on something that was near her ice cream.

The blur then became a small white dog like creature, which took another bite of the ice cream before seeing that Katie saw him.

"Oh my swirls!" he said in a country ascent, "You can see me?".

"Are you, a yokai?" Katie asked.

"Why I sure am, my name's Komasan," the yokai replied cheerfully.

 _ **Komasan**_

 _ **Charming**_

You would think Katie would have been scarred, but it was the quite opposite. "Oh my gosh, your so cute!" she said before hugging and cuddling him.

"Well shucks, you're pretty fine yourself," Komasan blushed.

After a good few minutes of cuddling, Katie had put Komasan down.

"I thought yokai were scary monsters?" Katie said, "Um, no offense,"

"Ah none taken," Komasan kindly said, "Some yokai are kinda scary, but most of us are kind folk,"

"I see, oh, my name's Katie by the way," Katie replied, but then she thought of something, "So why were you eating my ice cream?"

"Oh I'm sorry about that," Komason apologized, "I just can't help myself when I see the swirly piece of heavenly delight," he said as his eyes drifted to the ice cream.

Katie soon noticed this, "Do you want some more?"

"Oh, if ya don't mind," Komasan sheepishly said.

"Not at all," Katie then offered him the cone, which he quickly gobbled.

"Oh my swirls, that's so good!" Komasan said as his eyes sparkled, "Your nicer than a kitten in a candy store!" Komasan then glowed, causing a pink medal to appear and flouted Katie.

"Whats this," Katie said as she picked up the medal.

"Why, that's my yokai medal," Komasan said.

"Yokai medal?" Katie asked.

"It's a symbol of are friendship," Komasan explained, "Um, we are friends right?"

"Of course, I would love to be your friend," Katie happily said.

"Well golly, that makes me feel happier then crow in a corn field!" Komasan cheered.

Katie smiled, "So are there any other yokai that are as cute as you?" she asked.

"Well, there's my brother Komajiro," Komasan replied, "I'm sure he'd love to meet ya,"

"Okay, where is he?"

"Right this way," Komasan said as he hopped of the table, which Katie shortly following.

 _Back at the krank-a-kai._

Ben placed the coin he had got from Whisper into the machine and turned it, but instead of a capsule three icons appeared.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ben asked, (Spanish for 'what is this''), "So, do I pick one, or um?"

"Yes, go right ahead," Whisper said.

Ben nodded and picked the one that had a lizard on it, causing a capsule to come out. Ben then picked it up and opened it.

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Ruff bluff!**

 **Red ban,**

 **Jacket stand,**

 **Bling Blang**

 **Tough!**

"Yoyoyoyo, Roughraff is in the house yo!" the delinquent lizard said.

 _ **Roughraff**_

 _ **Tough**_

"Yo, so you're the one who freed me," He said to Ben, "I guess we be bros now, ya dig,"

"Wait how did Roughraff get in the crank-a-kai?" Nate asked.

"Oohhh, I take it ya musta met my twin bro Roughraff yo," the yokai asked.

"You has the same nyame as your brother?" Jibanyan asked.

"Yeah, our mother wasn't the creative type, yo," truth by told, this Roughraff was a lot more of a hip gangster then the Roughraff Nate was used to, "So what's the dealo yo, what's ya name new boss?!"

"It's Ben," He said, sounding a bit nervous, "I'm glad to have you Roughraff,".

"Yeah, Yeah, I like ya style Ben," he then tossed the medal to the boy, "Give me a call when ever yo!".

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Ben said, but then he felt glum, "But how am I going to find out where my other friends are,"

"Hey, hey, hey, ya know there are others in the that capsule prison yo!" Roughraff pointed out.

"He's right, if you have another coin I would suggest you use it now," Whisper said.

"So how bout it, ya got any more coinys?" Jibanyan asked.

"Well, I have some," Ben said before pulling out an orange and a blue coin, "I guess it's worth a try," Ben wasn't too confident since he knew that Gashadokuro was likely to troll him. He then put the blue coin and sure enough a gray capsule rolled out, "Oh joy," Ben sarcastically said. He then opened the capsule and found a silver doll, you can guess how annoying that was. "Oyh," Ben face palmed.

"Maybe try the other coin?" Nate said.

Ben looked at the orange medal and thought, "Eh, what the heck?", he then put the medal in the machine.

But unknowing to everyone a rather large yokai was watching. He was a giant skeleton with blue eyes and a body of gold.

"Aw, he seems so sad," the yokai slowly said as his bones creaked, "Perhaps I can, throw him a bone, hehe," He then flicked a coin at the machine.

Ben turned the crank-a-kai, and then a golden capsule rolled.

"Oh my," Ben said as he picked up the capsule.

"Did you get a rare one ?" Whisper said encouragingly.

"Openyan it openyan it!" Jibanyan cheered.

"Oh boy," Ben then pulled the capsule open, and what came out was so amazing that the song turned Japanese.

 _ **Gōketsu!**_

 _ **Gōketsu!**_

 _ **Kanzenmuketsu**_

 _ **no**_

 _ **Dai-shūketsu!**_

"Goldenyan!" The rare robot said, "Confirming Freedom, Freedom confirmed," Its eyes shined and then looked at Ben, and began scanning the boy. "Scans indicate you have shining potential, we are now friends!"

"Oh my gosh, can't believe I got one of the crank-a-kai exclusives!" Ben said, unable to contain his excitement. "It is truly an honor to have you Goldenyan!"

 _ **Goldenyan**_

 _ **Tough**_

 _ **Rare**_

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, but appreciated!" The robot replied.

"Is Goldenyan really that rare?" Nate asked.

"It would seem so," Whisper said as he checked his yokai pad, "Goldenyan is as powerful as Roboanyan if not more powerful,"

"Wait, does that meanyan he can do anyathing?" Jibanyan.

"Oh yeah, I see where you're going nekomata," Ben said, "Um Goldenyan?"

"What is your command master!" The robot asked.

"Is it possible for you to find out where my friends might be at?"

"Processing commend, no problamo!" Goldenyan then made a satellite come out of its mouth before detecting something, "Half of one your friends is by that tree!"

"Thanks goldy," Ben quickly ran to the tree.

"Wait, what does he meanyan by half?" Jibanyan asked.

"The wicked are truly evil yokai," Whisper proclaimed dramatically.

"So you don't know," Nate said, sounding unamused, which got a not so happy response from Whisper.

Ben then pulled out his repaired watch and shined the lens on the tree. The shine then revealed a yokai that looked like an orange butterfly, it was an Enerfly.

 **Enerfly**

 **Heartfull**

It flinched when it saw Ben, but quickly looked overjoyed. It then flew to the him and fluttered around him, making odd butterfly noises.

"Oh it's good to see ya again my friend," Ben happily said.

"Whats with that Enerfly?" Nate asked.

"Well obviously," Whisper said, before frantically checking his yokai pad, "Oh here it is, it's trying to pollinate him,"

Ben gave an annoyed look, "I think you need to update something, cause that's not it,"

"Thenyan what is?" Jibanyan asked.

"I'll explain later," Ben then looked at the butterfly yokai, "Enerfly do you know where your friend is?"

The yokai then flapped frantically trying to communicate, but no one understood.

"I can translate for her," Goldenyan said as it flew closer,

"It's a her?!" Whipser's jaw dropped.

"Be quiet marshmallow!" Goldenyan then scanned the movements of the butterfly "Enerfly said, its friend is in Harresvile!"

"That's where my grandma lives," Nate said.

"Lovely," Ben said, "So um, how do we get there?"

"It's quite simply really," Whisper said "We just need to take a train in order to get to Harresvile,".

"Did you say train?" Ben's eyes lit up, before he resumed his cool, "So um, how soon can we leave?"

 _Meanwhile with Katie_

The girl and her yokai friend were walking through the street.

"So how much longer tel we meet your brother ?" Katie asked.

"Don't you worry, we're almost there," Komasan said.

After walking for awhile, the two had arrived at the sea shack the Koma brothers stayed in.

"Is this where you live?" Katie asked.

"It sure is!" Komasan happily said.

"Oh, it's um, nice," Katie said, trying to sound polite.

"Komajiro, where ya at?" Komasan shouted, but there was no answer.

"I guess he's not home?" Katie said.

Then there was the ring of a cell phone coming from Komasan's coin purse. The yokai then opened it and pulled out a phone, and then struggled to answer it, " Oh, I can never figure this gosh darn city folk techno what's-it," eventually Komasan was able to answer it, "Hello, Oh howdy Komajiro, we were just looking for ya," Komasan then listen to his brother, "What's that, Oh my swirls that's awful, I'll be right over!" he then hung up.

"What is it?" Katie asked sounding concerned.

"A friend of my brothers in trouble!" Komasan explained, "Pardon me for asking, but if it's not too much trouble, I could really use your help,"

"Of course, you can count on me!" Katie answered.

 _After another walk, the duo had made it to Downtown Springdale._

"So where's your brother?" Katie asked.

"He should be by this here cafe," Komasan said as he walked to Frostia's place, " Alright here we are,"

Katie looked around, but she couldn't see any other yokai. Komasan was a bit confused by this, but eventually saw the problem, "Oh pardon me, but I think yah might want to use your yokai watch,".

"Oh, okay," Katie then opened up her watch and moved the lens around. Eventually she shined it next to Komasan which revealed a yokai that looked like her new friend, but was different colors.

"Is that your brother?" Katie asked.

"It sure is," Komasan happily proclaimed, "I'd like you ta meet, Komajiro!"

 _ **Komajiro**_

 _ **Charming**_

"Wait, you can see me?" he asked,

"I sure can," Katie replied.

"Well golly, ain't that something," Komajiro exclaimed, "And here I thought Nate was the only one who could see us yokai,"

 _Meanwhile._

"Huh, why do I feel so ignored all of the sudden?" Ben asked.

 _Back with Katie and the Koma brothers._

"It sure something ain't it," Komasan said.

Katie smiled, but then remembered why they were here, "Wasn't one of your friends in trouble?"

"Oh my swirls, I almost forgot!" Komjiro said, "She's right in here,".

The girl and yokai then proceeded to go into the cafe. It was a rather nice place, the floor was covered by a purple-ish red rug, the looked was a black almost icy metal. However, various things such a bottles and what not had been scattered, as if there had been a struggle.

"Aw dog gone it, where is she?" Komajiro sighed.

"I'm sure she around here somewhere," Komasan said.

"Let me help," Katie then search the place with her watch, eventually the watch revealed what looked like a small girl in a light blue hood, and it looked like she was crying, be it very quietly.

Katie slowly approached the yokai, "Are, you okay?" she asked gently.

The yokai slowly stopped crying and looked at Katie, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm, fine,"

Katie didn't know, but she felt that close to this yokai. Like there was something special about her.

"What happened Frostina?!" Komajiro asked.

 _ **Frostina**_

 _ **Charming**_

"Well, I was just cleaning up the cafe when, I was attacked," Frostina explained, "And he took my Glacial clip,".

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan shouted.

"Whats a Glacial clip?" Katie asked.

"Lets just say, it's something really import to me," Frostina said, starting to feel said again.

"Did you see were the thief might have gone?" Komajiro asked

"I think the thief might still be in here, somewhere," Frostina said, "But I don't know how to find him,"

"Don't worry bout a thing,I'm sure we can find that varmint," Komasan said, before he and his bro started looking.

Well the Koma bros looked through the store, Katie tried to think of how she could help. But then something caught her eye. Frostina noticed this, and floated close to the girl.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering, why do you have three shoes?" Katie asked as she looked at the three sandals in on the other side of the cafe.

"I-I don't," Frostina replied.

The two girls walked closer to the three shoes, after which Katie used her watch on the middle shoe. The shoe then turned into what looked like a sandal with tiny legs and a foggy dark purple mask on its face.

"Gasp, I have been discovered," the sandal shouted with a dramatic ninja voice.

"Is that the yokai who attacked you?!" Katie asked.

"That's him!" Frostina answered.

The yokai jumped onto the counter, with ninja speed "I am the ninja of the wicked tribe, Tripapat!"

 _ **Tripapatt**_

 _ **Wicked**_

"A wicked yokai!?" Komasan said, acting very surprised.

"Whats a wicked?" Katie asked.

"The wicked are nasty yokai that once tried to take over the world," Komjiro explained,

"Oh my, That sounds awful," Katie said, feeling shocked.

"But we sure showed those hornery jerks a thing or too back then," Komasan said happily.

"Silence!" Tripapatt shouted, "We may have been defeated those 60 years ago, but wicked have returned, and soon our leader will be revived!"

"We won't let y'all do that, ya hear!" Komasan shouted.

"You tell em brother,"

"Oh, but you will not get the chance," Tripapatt stated, "For I will defeat you, and restore honor to tribe, with my SANDAL NINPO!"

There was brief moment of silence.

"Is that even a thing?" Katie asked.

"You dare mock my style!?" Tripapatt furiously asked, "I will make you PAAAAAAY!" Tripapatt then jumped slammed his face into Komasan, then Komajiro, before jumping into the air. "Sandal ninpo, **Pebble Shower!"** His eye glowed and then pebbles rained down on the yokai.

"Oh my swirls!" the Koma bros shouted as they were pelted by pebbles.

The girls took cover behind the counter.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Katie asked

"It's no use, without my glacial clip there's no way we could win," Frostina sobbed.

"How can you say that!?" Katie asked, which caught the icy yokai's attention, "Didn't you defeat them 50 years ago?"

"Well, yeah," Frostina replied.

"Did you have your clip back then?"

"Well, no, but,"

"Then you don't need it now!"

Frostina was surprised at this.

"I may not know you that well, but I got a feeling that you're a strong yokai," Katie said encouragingly, "I just know you can beat that silly sandal,".

Frostina thought for a moment, before smiling, "Your right, um, what was your name?"

"It's Katie,"

"Katie, thank you,"

Frostina then floated up towards the spooky sandal.

"Wah, you dare challenge me!?" Tripapatt said.

"Snow Sherbet!" Frostina unleashed her soultamate, freezing the wicked ninja, causing him hit the ground with a thud.

"I-I did it!" Frostina cheered.

"See I knew you could do it!" Katie congratulated.

"Oh my swirls, that was cooler than a polar bear in a fruity Popsicle factory! Komasan said.

"Yeah, that was real swell," Komajiro smiled.

"Thank you everyone," Frostina smiled with her eyes closed, "Especially you Katie,".

"Me?" Katie said, "But I didn't do much,".

"You gave me the confidence to take on Tripapatt, I don't think I would have been able to beat him without your encouragement" Frostina explained, before she glowed, causing a medal to appear and float towards Katie.

"Wow, thanks Frostina," Katie smiled after grabbing the medal.

"Why don't'cha take my medal to," Komjiro said as he handed Katie his medal.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Everything was going great, but the celebration was cut short by the sound of ice cracking. Everyone looked to see that Tripapatt had broken out.

"Err, I guess it's a little too, cold for me around here," he cackled.

"Do I need to ice you again?" Frostina shouted.

"Hahaho, not quite so, for I flee like the wind," he chanted, "Hahaho, off to Harrisvile I go," Tripapatt then vanished.

"Wait give back my glacial clip!" Frostina shouted, but the wicked ninja had escaped. Frostina felt greatly sadden by this.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get your clip back," Katie said, trying to comfort the frosty yokai.

"It's okay, I guess," she replied.

Things were quiet, but then Komasan realized something.

"Wait a dog gone minute,where did that faulty footwear say he was going?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I think it was, Harrisvile maybe," Katie replied.

"I actually used to live there," Frostina pointed out.

Komajiro then started typing things into his phone, "It looks like there's a train going to Harrisvile tomorrow!".

"That's great," Frostina then turned towards Katie, "Um, if it's not to much to ask, could you help me get my Glacial clip back?".

"Well, I'd have to get permission from my mom after school," Katie replied, "But otherwise, I would love to help!".

"Really!" Frostina happily said.

"Of course, we're friends after all, right," Katie happily proclaimed, "I promise I'll make sure you'll get your clip back,".

"You can count us in, right Komajiro?" Komasan happily said.

"You betcha," Komjiro replied with joy.

"Alright, will go to Harrisvile as soon as I get out of school tomorrow!" Katie cheered, which followed by the other yokai cheering "Yeah!".

Katie then thought about all the new friends she had made, maybe this having a watch that lets her see them wasn't so bad after all.

 _back with the others._

Nate put the coin into the crank-a-kai and got a capsule.

"Come on rare yokai!" He then pulled it open to reveal a rice ball, "Oh, come on!" he shouted, feeling unamused.

"Yo, ya going to eat that bro?" Roughraff asked.

"So like I said a quite few paragraphs ago, when can we leave?" Ben asked while laying down, sounding a good bit bored.

"It's getting pretty late, will have to wait for tomorrow," Whisper explained, which made Ben groan, "Sorry Ben, but maybe if Nate hadn't spent so much time on the crank-a-kai,".

"How is this my fault!?" Nate snapped.

"I should be mad at you Nate about this, but honestly I would have done the same thing with that machine," Ben said, still laying down, "Well, I guess I'll see y'all tomorrow after your done with school or whatever," Ben said as he got up and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nate asked, which made been stop.

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage," Ben said, before he and his yokai started heading down the mountain.

"Later homies!" Roughraff said as he did a few gangster poses.

"Such a strange boy that Ben is," Whisper said.

Nate thought for a moment, "Ya think, he has anywhere to live?".

"I'm sure he's fine," Jibanyan said.

After Ben had gone a good distance, he looked back at Mt,Wildwood.

"Draggie, I hope I can find you soon," Ben sighed.

 _But unbeknownst to everyone, Ben's partner was closer than they thought._

The young dragon slowly opened his eyes, "Ben?" he said as he woke up. Draggie looked around and found that he was trapped in a cave.

"Ben where are you?!" Draggie ran around frantically, before he realized he was alone, "Stupid Wicked!" he said before kicking a rock.

Draggie then let out a sigh, "I hope Ben is okay,".

 **Draggie: Well it looks like I'm doing the wrap up this time. Anyways sorry this chapter took so long, Ben's been busy lately.**

 _ **Draggie then chuckle at the funny wording.**_

 **Draggie:Also, it would seem that Tripapatt is exclusive to this story. Apparently the Wicked never possessed Pitapatt before, weird. It's nice that Ben lucked out on the crank-a-kai, I think that may have actually happened to him on yokai watch 2, I miss him already. Also you're probably wondering how I know what happened even though I'm stuck in this cave.**

 _ **Points at the crystal ball on his head.**_

 **Draggie: This thing ain't just for show,** ** _achoo_** **. Anyways, as Ben would say, always remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. See ya later. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 References and Reunions

Ben was laying on a bench at the train station at Blossom Heights with Enerfly fluttering near him, Goldenyan on standby, and Roughraff chilling on pillar.

"Mow, when is Nate going to get here," Ben moaned, trying to sound Japanese with the first word.

"Yo why ya so glum boss man?" Roughraff asked.

"Eh, sorry bro," Ben replied, "I just miss my partner Draggie,"

Roughraff then walked up to his boss, "Yo, that partner of yours, he must really mean a lot to ya," This caught Ben's attention, he was surprised at the lizards sincerity, "He's like your little bro, y'know yo,".

"Did you have someone like that?" Ben asked.

"Nah, nah, nothing like dat," Roughraff said, trying to act cool, "I just really cared about my brother ya see, I kinda got stuck in the crank-a-kai protecting him yo,".

Ben blinked a few times, "Didn't know you were such a good brother Roughraff,".

"Hey, it's just how I do yo," Roughraff then heard someone coming, "Hey, you didn't hear anything from me yo,".

Ben nodded before he and his yokai hid. After which, Katie had just arrived at the station.

"Alright, I'm here," she said, before looking around for her yokai, "Where are they?" Katie then remembered that Frostina told her she had to summon her using the watch. "Oh right," Katie then pulled out Frostina's medal. Katie spun around, before grabbing her watch and pushed the button which made it open up. "Come on out my friend," Katie said as she flipped the medal into the air and then catching it, "Calling, Frostina, Yokai medal, do your think!" she then slid the medal into the watch. Katie then held her watch up to the sky as the summon began.

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming**

 **Boom Boom**

 **Walla Walla**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Charming!**

"Frostina," she said as she appeared, "Oh good, you were able to summon me, nice job,".

"Thanks," Katie replied happily, "Let me just call Komasan and Komajiro, then we can get going,".

While Katie did this, Ben quietly observed. "Oh boy, is amazing!" Ben said, but made sure not to be heard, "I just wish I could have shared this moment with Draggie," Ben sighed, but was then comforted by Enerfly, "Thanks girl,"

 _Meanwhile,_

Draggie gazed at his crystal ball, watching Katie summon the Koma bros. "This is great, I sure hope Ben is seeing this," Draggie cheered.

 _Back at the station._

The Train had just arrived.

"Alright, everyone's here," Katie said.

"Well then let's get going!" Komasan cheered.

"Let's go!" Komajiro cheered also.

"I'm ready," Frostina said softly, but still excited.

Katie and then yokai then boarded the train. After which, Ben and his yokai left their hiding place. "Glad to see she's off to a great start," Ben said.

"Yo, that babe was sweet!" Roughraff shouted.

"Don't push your luck gecko," Ben nagged. Soon after which, Nate and his yokai had arrived. "What took ya so long?" Ben asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Where you inspirited by a No-gokart!?" Goldenyan asked.

"Sorry," Nate said, "Someone just didn't get the directions correct,".

"Oh be quiet!" Whisper snapped, "It's not my fault yo-maps was down,".

"But enyding up on the other side of townyan was your fault," Jibanyan said, sounding boarded.

"You take that back!" Whisper retaliated.

"He's right you know," Nate added.

Ben sighed as the others argued, "Why couldn't I work with one of the girls,".

 _Speaking of girls,_

Katie and her yokai had just made it to Springdale Central station.

"Alright, now which train do we take to get to Harrisville?" Katie asked.

Frostina then floated over to a map, "It looks looks we need take the central line, and then transfer to the echo line,".

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Komasan said.

 _Back with the others,_

After a few more minutes of waiting, the group boarded the next train.

"This awesome!" Ben beamed as he frantically observed everything on the train.

"Well he certainly is excited," Whisper said.

"It's like he's nyever Ben on a train before?" Jibanyan added, which made Ben stop.

"Oh I've been on trains before," Ben explained, "I just always get excited ride the most magnificent, majestical, vehicle that is a train!".

"So, really like trains?" Nate asked.

"Yes I really love trains," Ben said before he sat down before looking out the window, "Oh, bet Draggie would have loved this,".

As Nate sat down, something crossed his mind, "So, um, how did you meet Draggie?".

This caught Ben's attention, "Why do you ask?".

"Yeah, ya think the boss is hiding something yo?" Roughraff accused, only to hushed by Ben.

"No, nothing like that," Nate explained, "It's just, you've been so worried about him, and I was wondering if there was a reason why?".

Ben figured he might as well explain. "Well, not to long after I created my watch, I found myself at the Shoten temple,".

 _Cue Flashback._

Ben had just walked in and took a quick look around.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a small old man asked.

"Oh no thanks, I'm just looking," Ben replied.

It wasn't long till Mr,Zen spotted the cyan yokai watch in Ben's coat. "You wouldn't happen to be here for fusing yokai by any chance?".

"No, well, maybe later," Ben said, "But speaking of yokai, you wouldn't happen to know where some might be around here, would you?".

Mr,Zen chuckled, "Hehe, well I don't know too many yokai, but you might want to check that crystal ball over there," He explained before pointing at the crystal ball in the corner.

"Ah, thank you sir," Ben then walked to the crystal ball and shined his watch on it, which revealed a small sleeping dragon, "Oh my gosh, it's him!" Well Ben tried hold in his excitement, he did manage to accidentally wake the dragon.

" _Yawn,_ did you have to be so loud," He said as he stretched and yawned.

"Oh sorry, I'm just really excited to meet you Draggie," Ben said, still sounding excited.

 _ **Draggie**_

 _ **Slippery**_

"You, know me?" Draggie asked, he wasn't quite used to being recognized.

"Yes, I have traveled long and far, and I really want to be your friend," Ben explained.

"Friend huh,well?" Draggie pondered.

"Is there anything I can do for ya?" Ben asked, almost sounding nervous.

Draggie thought for a moment, "Well, I've always wanted a Saw-tooth stag, I think they can be found on Mt,Wildwood or something,".

"Okay I'll get right on it!" Ben the ran to the mountain as quickly as he could.

"Well that was strange," Draggie said as he tilted his head, before slipping back into his nap.

 _Meanwhile with Ben._

"Alright now where to find that stag," Ben pondered.

He then saw a group of bugs by a tree, "Ah, there you are," he said as he got out a net. Ben then lunged at the bugs, but they quickly scattered from his grasp, "Ah ding-wall,". Shortly afterwards, Ben snuck up to a tree and slammed his net on to a bug, "Ah hah, nope, wait, it's just a cricket," Ben said before the bug jumped away. Ben tried this again, but ended up with a ladybug, "Drat,". Ben then snagged a strange metal bug, "Yeah and, wait, what the zector?"asked as he held the robotic stag beetle.

" _Change, Stag, Beetle!"_ it said before it tried to zip away with him.

"Wait what, Aaaahhh!" Ben then hit a tree that had a bee nest on it, dropping the bug from his hand, and the bee hive on his head, "Yahhhhahhahooya, ze bees!".

 _Back at the temple,_

"Hehehe, quite a determined one that boy is," Mr,Zen slowly laughed as he looked into Draggie's crystal ball, "I wonder if he could be the one?".

"What one?" Draggie said as he slowly awoke.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see later," Mr,Zen chuckled.

"Whatever pops," Draggie then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 _Back with Ben._

"Dag gum kabuto references," He grumbled, "Oh well, can't give up now," After Ben said this, he saw something in the corner of his eye, "Wait, could it be?" Ben made sure to be as quiet as possible as he approached the bug. Then with a swing of his net, he caught it. Ben then took it out and to is delight it was a Saw-tooth stag, "Yes, at last!".

 _Shortly after, Ben returned to the temple._

The boy slowly nudged the sleeping dragon. " _Yawn,_ what now?" Draggie said as he got up.

"I think I have something you might like," Ben then presented Draggie with the beetle.

"Is that, a Saw-tooth stag!?" Draggie beamed, "Oh boy, I can't believe I have one!".

"I'm glad I was able to make you happy Draggie," Ben smiled.

"Now can have something close to a best friend," Draggie proclaimed,

"You don't have a best friend?" Ben asked, sounding somewhat sad.

"Yeah, I mean, the other dragons are great, but they usually don't give me much respect since I'm so small," Draggie explained, "Other then pops, and my parents, it gets kinda lonely for me sometimes,".

"I know how that feels," Ben replied.

"Really?" Draggie asked, feeling interested in this boy.

"Yeah, I'm a lot different from most people, so it's hard for me to really fit in anywhere," Ben explained.

Draggie sympathized with Ben, and then he remembered something, "Hey, didn't you say you wanted to be my friend?".

"Well yes, to be honest, I've been looking for a yokai partner, and I was kinda hoping maybe, you could be that partner," Ben said, sounding a bit nervous, "But I understand if you don't want to,".

Draggie thought for a moment, and then smiled, "Sure, why not," Draggie then glowed and a medal appeared, which then floated in to Ben's hand.

"Oh, thank you so much Draggie!" Ben said as he hugged the dragon yokai, with a few tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure to keep giving me thing," Draggie said as he hopped on to Ben's hat.

"Sure thing, partner," Ben happily replied, to which Draggie giggled.

 _End of flashback,_

"After that, things just kinda clicked, and I've hung with Draggie ever since," Ben explained, "I do hope I can see him soon,".

"That was so adorable!" Whisper cried.

"Why must you to be separated!" Jibanyan cried also.

"That was really touching, even Roughraff is tearing up," Nate said.

"I'm not crying yo, I'm sweating through my eyes ya dig!" the delinquent lizard sniffled.

"Yeah, I hope it won't be much longer," Ben sighed.

The train then halted.

"I say, are we here already?" Ben asked.

"Not quite, we need to transfer trains old chap," Whisper explained.

"Whenyan did everyonyan become British?" Jibanyan asked.

After a few minutes the group had left the train and waited for the next one. Ben however was looking around for something, "Odd, I thought we see her here?".

"What was that?" Nate asked.

"Oh nothing,".

 _Meanwhile with Katie,_

Since the trip was so long, the group had fallen asleep.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice that woke Katie said.

"Mh, huh?" Katie said as she awoke.

"It's time to get of the train," the conductor explained.

"Oh, okay," Katie said, before leaving with her yokai.

"So have we gotten Harryville yet?" Komasan asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's called Harrisville," Komajiro corrected.

"Wait a minute, this isn't Harrisville" Frostina exclaimed. In fact they had actually arrived in San Fantastico, which was notably far from where they intended to go.

"Oh my swirls, how did we end up here!?" Komasan shouted.

Komajiro then looked at the train schedule on his phone, "It looks like we suppose to get of at Fortune Place, then transfer to the echo line,"

"Oh no, we must have overslept," Frostina moaned.

"Why were we sleeping anyway?" Katie asked, and shortly after, her watch picked up a yokai, which she then used the lens on which revealed a purple tapir.

"Yeah, that was me," it explained, "The names Baku,".

 _ **Baku**_

 _ **Charming**_

"Why would you do such a thing?" Katie asked.

"Sorry about that, Baku needed some dreams to eat," Baku replied, "Not sure which dream I enjoyed more, the one with mountains of ice cream, or the one with that cute average boy,".

This made Katie blush, "Let's not go into more detail,".

"Thanks for the dreams," Baku then tossed her medal to Katie, "Call me if ya need anything," Baku then walked of.

"Well okay, thanks, I guess,".

"I'm glad you got a new medal, but how are we going to find Tripapatt now," Frostina said.

"I don't know," Katie said, not noticing the dancing sandal behind them.

"We could wait for another train," Komasan said, also not noticing the sandal.

"That will take to long, we don't have all day," Komajiro pointed out. Then shortly after, the group thought they heard something, it sounded like singing.

"Ha,ha,ho, fooled my foes I certainly have!" sung the wicked yokai not to far away, "Those foolish freaks will never know that I'm really,"

By this point Katie her yokai noticed that Tripapatt was behind them.

"Uh oh," Tripapatt said once he was spotted.

 _Back with the others._

The gang were relaxing on the echo line train. Then Nate something that made him worry, which Ben noticed, "What, is it a bald guy?" Then suddenly a big gruff looking man sat down with them, "Um pardon?" Ben asked.

"I tell yah, leaving the thug life behind is hard, but totally worth it," the man said.

"Wait you're a criminal!?" Nate asked.

"I used to be, but now I've cleaned up my act and now I walk a brighter path!" the man explained, "Here take this, the last remnants of my old life," he then handed a nail bat to Ben, "Thanks for listening," the man then walked away.

"Well that was strange," Nate said.

"Who cares, I got a nail bat!" Ben happily said.

 _After another few minutes and a short bus ride, the group had made it to there destination._

"So this Harrisville eh?" Ben asked.

"Yeah it sure is," Nate replied, "It's actually kinda nice to be back,".

Harrisvile was a nice old country town, with fresh crisp air and nice folks all around.

"I personally prefer the city yo," Roughraff commented.

"So Goldenyan, can you locate Enerfly's other?" Ben asked, with the butterfly yokai fluttering near by.

"Of course, it is no problem for my glamorous powers!" The gilded robot replied.

"Arroganyant much?" Jibanyan commented.

"Scanning now!" a satellite then came out of it's mouth, Goldenyan then began hovering forward, "This way!".

The others quickly followed. After walking for awhile, Ben felt something, "Wait, we're not alone!" he then quickly moved as blast of dark energy was shot at them. "Look out!" the others dodged as well, except for Whisper.

"Wait what,?" he asked before being blasted, "Don't worry I'm fine, _caugh,_ ".

"What was that?!" Nate asked.

"So, I guess we weren't hard enough on the blue fool," a shrewd kind of annoying, awkward voice said.

"You!" Ben said, feeling enraged.

"Hehe, I see you remember," A dark yokai that looked like a mouse like humanoid with long flat hair and buck teeth.

"Wait you know that thing?!" Nate asked.

"Unfortunately yes, that's one of the yokai that attacked me," Ben explained, which shocked the others, "That's the wicked executive, Unfairly!".

 _ **Unfairly**_

 _ **Wicked**_

 _ **Executive**_

"Oh yes I knew that," Whisper proclaimed.

"Nyo you didn't!" Jibanyan pointed out.

"Grr, of course I did!" Whisper said before looking Unfairly up on his yokai pad, "Oh yes, well he may be the weakest of the executives, Unfairly can still be a big threat,".

"Yo wait, that's a dude yo!?" Roughraff said.

"Enough, this time I will be sure to be more thero with wiping you watch dorks out," as Unfairly said this, three humanoid wicked you appeared.

 _ **Schemer**_

 _ **Wicked**_

The Schemers then lunged at the heroes. "Goldenyan, Roughraff!" Ben called to his yokai, the lizard jumped into action, while Goldenyan fell to the ground, " Um, goldy?".

"Must enter recharge mode," it beeped.

"Oh come on!".

"Don't worry yo, I gotcha ya back boss!" Roughraff said as before punched two of the wicked away. While the other one went for Nate.

"Gahh, Jibanyan do something," Nate said as he dodged the creep.

"I'm nyot touching that thing!" Jibanyan cried as he hid behind Nate.

"Useless as always I see," Ben mumbled.

Roughraff tried to hold back the Schemers, but he was forced back, "Gaaaow, watch the hair yo!" he shouted. Enerfly saw this and fluttered over to the the roughed up lizard and started spreading its healing pollen. Roughraff was then able to get up, "Yo thanks for the pollen up butter bee," Enerfly was a little annoyed at the nick name, but she was happy that she could help. However this joy did not last as the heartfull yokai was knocked back by a wind blast from the Schemer.

"Enerfly!" Ben said as he went to the hurt healer, "You okay?" he asked as he picked up the yokai, shortly witch Enerfly slowly nodded.

"Butter bee!" Rough shouted, before a Schemer punched him in the face. The Wicked warriors then prepared to pounce on Ben and Enerfly.

"Oh no Ben!" Nate said as tried to get the Schemer of his leg.

Ben and his bug braced for impact, but then Roughraff jumped in and hit the goons away with a metal bat, "You ain't laying a finger on mah boss yo!"

"Isn't that the bat Ben had?" Whisper said, which made Roughraff flinch.

"Um, I'm just borrowing it yo,".

"I'm cool with that," Ben said.

"Any a ways, I'm not going to fail this time yo" Roughraff exclaimed, "I will protect the boss yo!".

"Oh shut up," Unfairly said sounding unamused, "Finish them!" The Schemers then charged at Roughraff, but he blocked with them with his bat.

"I, won't, lose, yo!" Roughraff said as he struggled to hold the wicked back. Then suddenly he began to glow, and then the wicked were forced back. Everyone looked in aw, even the wicked hang on Nate's leg.

"W-w-what is this?" Unfairly asked.

"Whats going on Whisper?" Nate asked.

"Um, well, he's, he's!" Whisper quickly check the yokai pad, and gasping "He's evolving!".

Roughraff's body then began to get bigger and cooler. Then when the light faded, a new stronger yokai had appeared, "Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo, YO, Badude is in the house yo!" he said in a much deeper voice, before setting his bat on his shoulder.

 _ **Badude**_

 _ **Tough**_

Badude looked like a more buff less hunched, and cooler Roughraff. He now carried a nail bat, wore a black vest with jagged yellow stripes on the sides, he also had a white band tied on his pompadour, had red sunglasses on, stood on wooden tall sandals, and had a leaf in his mouth. "Yo, you think you fools can attack my boss like that, what you think you some kind of megaman or something!?" this references made Ben chuckle. The wicked took a step back after Badude stomped his foot closer to them, "Yo, you ready this homies?!" Badude then chomped down his leaf before unleashing his soultamate, "Get a load of mah Gangster Glare yo!" The lizard yokai then slammed his bat on the schemers, causing them to vanish, "Yeah, dats how we do it yo!".

"That was amazing rough, I mean Badude!" Ben cheered.

"Heh, good thing I got to deal with the lazy fraidy cat," the remaining Schemer chuckled, which provoked the cower kitty.

"Hey you take that back, you jerk!" Jibanyan said feeling agitated, Enerfly then swooped over and started spreading its pollen on the nekomata. Jibanyan then felt empowered, he could also feel as if the butterfly was telling him to go for it, "Alright thenyan, Paws of Fury!" the wicked lackey was knocked away, before he vanished.

"Wow that was amazing Jibanyan!" Nate said.

"Wow, he was actually useful for once," Whisper said.

"Oh you're one to talk marshmallow," Ben said.

Unfairly felt a bit concerned, but he got over it rather quickly "Heh, no matter, I can defeat you myself!".

"Be careful guys, as Whisper well probably say in a moment after he looks it up, Wicked executives are dangerously powerful," Ben warned as he took a step back.

"What do you mean 'look up in moment'?!" Whisper demanded.

"Hehe, face the wrath of my drain attack!" but before he could unleash his attack,

"Gusty Cross Paw!" Suddenly a blue cat in a cape appeared and punched the executive, knocking the monstrous mouse back, "Take that wicked!"

"Who are you?!" Ben asked, sounding like a certain cheeseburger phone.

"I am Hovernyan!" the blue cat replied.

 _ **Hovernyan**_

 _ **Brave**_

 _ **Rare**_

"No, not you!" Unfairly shouted as he tried to get up, but then he suddenly felt even weaker, "W-what is this!?" he found that there was a dark pollen covering him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend to help," Hovernyan taunted.

"W-what!" the Wicked Executive looked up to see a purple and blue butterfly spreading its pollen on him, and what was worse is he could almost hear a malevolent laugh from the yokai. Soon after which, the wicked mouse was punched by again and again by the caped crusading cat, until he finally fell down. "Gerrr, this, isn't, over, twerps!" Unfairly then vanished.

"And good riddance," Hovernyan proclaimed

"T-that was, so, amazing, like, like, ri-der," Ben said in aw.

"It's great to see you Hovernyan," Nate said as he got up.

"As to you," Hovernyan replied, before looking at Ben, "And who might you be?".

"Huh, oh right, the names Ben," he replied after snapping out of his dais, and then pulled out his watch "I also posses a yokai watch, and let me say, it is a honor to meet you Hovernyan," Ben then bowed.

"Hm, interesting," Hovernyan then turned to Nate, "So have you come to help me fight the wicked!?"

"Well nyot exactly," Jibanyan said.

"We were actually trying to help Ben find his friends that were stolen by the wicked," Nate explained.

"Really, well then I think I might be able to help with that," Hovernyan said "It would appear one of them may closer than you think,".

"What'ch mean pussycat yo!?" Badude asked.

Then suddenly Goldnyan began to move, "Recharge complete, second half detected!".

It was at this point that everyone noticed the two butterfly yokai were happily flying around each other.

"Um, what are they doing?" Nate asked.

While the others couldn't hear what the insect yokai were saying, what they said was rather touching.

"Oh my sweet, are you alright?!" Enefly asked as he hugged his loved one.

"Oh I'm fine darling, but I was so worried about you," the female Enerfly replied.

"Oh let us never separate again Enerfly!".

"Let's be together forever Enefly!".

The butterflies then began to spin around, and then suddenly the had become one, "Betterfly!" the yokai said as open up its wings.

"Betterfly your back!" Ben said before hugging his friend, almost breaking into tears "Oh was so worried about you," Ben said with a tear in his eye. Betterfly just cuddled against its master.

"Wait, what just happenyaned?" Jibanyan asked.

"It's seems that Betterfly is the fusion of the Enerfly and Enfly," Whisper explained, after checking his pad.

"Yeah, I helped these two love bugs find each other back in the day," Ben explained after letting go of Betterfly.

"Wait, if Enerfly was a girl, and Enefly was a boy, then what does that make Betterfly?" Nate questioned. After which, Betterfly thought for a moment, before giving an 'I dunno' gesture.

"I'm glad you were able to reunite with your bug friend Ben," Hovernyan smiled.

After a brief moment of happiness, Ben remembered that there were still others missing. "Oh right, Betterfly do you know where Snartle and Draggie might be?" Ben asked, to which Betterfly made some moments and insect sounds.

"Betterfly says the dragon's location is unknown, but the wicked personally took Snartle to their base before they split the flies!" Goldnyan explained.

"Don't you mean split the scene?" Whisper pointed out.

"No, I mean split the flies, as in the separated Enerfly and Enefly!" Goldenyan corrected.

"Oh uh, right, I was just testing you," Whisper casually.

"Sure you did," Nate sounded unamused, which made Whisper scowl.

"Back on topic, we should go find the next one of my friends," Ben said.

"Can't we rest for a for a bit?" Nate asked.

"No!" Ben snapped, "I don't to risk something happening to my friends well you and your useless yokai lay around!".

"Hey where not useless!" Whisper snapped.

"Oh please, the cat used Nate as a human shield, literally, and you didn't even bother to fight!" Ben pointed out.

"Look Ben, I" Nate tried to say before he collapsed.

"Nyate!" Jibanyan shouted. After which Betterfly fluttered over and saw that Nate had a cut on his leg. The heartful yokai then tried to use its healing pollen, but it only helped a little.

"Oh no, the Wicked must of got him while they were attacking!" Ben assumed.

"Yo I don't mean to interrupt boss, but I'm pretty worn out from bashing those bozos," Badude said as he struggled to stay one his bat. Ben looked concerned about his tough bruiser.

"Well,".

"It would be wise to recover our strengths," Hovernyan added, "The wicked will likely send another attack our way, so we need to be ready,".

Ben growled a bit, before letting out a sigh, "Fine, I suppose we could take a break, is there anywhere we can stop?".

"My Grandmothers house should be nearby," Nate groaned as he struggled to get up, which made Ben look concerned.

"You uh, need any help?" he asked.

"I got it!" Whisper then quickly went to help Nate up.

"Me too!" Jibanyan then did the same, both slightly struggling to help him up.

"Shall I assist?!" Goldnyan asked after hovering up to Ben.

"Nah, I think they got it," Ben then looked at the green gangster lizard, "Why don't you help Badude out,".

"Objective confirmed!" Goldenyan then flew over and help the gangster gecko up.

"Heh, thanks boss, yo" he replied, to which Ben nodded. Ben then looked over to see Whisper and Jibanyan had finally helped Nate up

"Thanks guys," Nate said as his yokai helped him up.

"Hm, I guess they aren't that useless after all," Ben mumbled

Shortly afterwards, the group then started making there way to Nate's Grandmother's house.

 **Ben: Alright, I think I'm far enough ahead that the others won't here me. Oh boy this chapter got big fast, I do hope It won't be to much longer till we get to Draggie.**

 **Betterfly then flew in and started nudging Ben in a comforting way.**

 **Ben: Thanks, at least I was able to get you back Betterfly. Anyways, I hope you are all enjoying the story. Also, I think a yokai watch pokemon game would be AWEOSME DragonbladeB5, I just don't know what they could do for a story, maybe some sort of Ultra Beast invasion. Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories!**

 **Nate: Ouch!**

 **Whisper: Jibanyan be more careful!**

 **Jibanyan: You dropped him to yaknyow!**

 **Ben: Uh oh, Gotta go, chao!**


	10. Chapter 10 Katie's Cool Wicked Adventure

_Meanwhile at San fantasico_

Well The boys and their yokai were dealing with their own troubles at Harrisville, Katie and her yokai were having then own adventure.

"Give back my clip you sloppy sandal!" Frostina shouted as she chased Tripapatt, while trying to nail him with ice blast.

"Gaahhh, Sandal Ninpo, run like the wind!" The wicked ninja panicked before frantically running faster.

"Come back here ya varmint!" Komasan cried as humorously tried to keep up.

As they were was chasing the wicked yokai, another yokai was watching from the ocean. She looked like a young mermaid with black hair, and a red tail. "Huh, I wonder what's going on over there?".

"Get back here you freaky footwear!" Katie shouted as she ran after Tripapat.

"Never, Sandal Ninpo, Run Faster!" Tripapat said before kicking his tiny legs into hyperdrive. After a bit more chasing, Tripapat then jumped into the ocean, Frostina tried to freeze him, but he had swam under the water so he was able to swim away "See ya suckers, hehehe, bulbubbla!".

"No!" Frostina cried.

"I sorry Frostina," Komajiro said after he and the others had caught up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's something we can do," Katie said trying to comfort Frostina.

"It's no use," she sighed.

Everyone tried to think of something, since Katie didn't have any yokai that could go underwater, there weren't many options. But suddenly, a white shadow zipped behind them, "Huh, what was that?", Komasan asked. the shadow then zipped by again, and then went towards an alleyway. "Hey, come back here!" Komasan then ran after the white shadow.

"Wait, Komasan!" Katie said as ran after him.

"Don't leave us," Frostina said as she flouted after them, with Komajiro following not too far behind. After a chasing the mysterious thing a good distance , the shadow then dashed into a rather shady passageway.

"Wait up!" Komasan said as he darted in.

"What's gotten into him?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but we better make sure he stays out of trouble," Frostina said after catching up, the girls nodded and then followed Komasan down the dark passage.

"W-w-wait up, girls," Komajiro panted as he tried to catch up.

After a good bit of running down the hall, Komasan had lost the white shadow. "Wait, where'd ya go?" Komasan asked.

By this point the others had caught up. "Komasan, why what were you doing?!" Katie asked.

"We were worried about you brother," Komajiro added.

"Ah'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me?" Komasan explained, "I just felt something telling me that thing was important somehow,".

Before anyone could ponder this, they heard something coming from the end of the hallway. "W-what is that?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Frostina said, after which the group slowly went towards the sounds, curious about the what was lurking up ahead.

They then entered what looked like an old abandoned factory and found themselves on a pretty high platform with a good view over the entire place. But what was most notable was a strange feeling about it the place, something felt that felt kinda, wicked. Katie's watch began to glow, after which she opened up and then it revealed that the room was filled with wicked yokai, with snakes shaped ones hovering in the air, and bipedal ones scattered throughout. Katie and her yokai had to stop themselves from gasping, knowing very well that it would be a bad idea to alert the wicked.

After getting over the shock Katie took in her surroundings The room was dark with a black mist, and amongst the hoard of wicked yokai stood four humanoid yokai in the center of the room. "W-who are they?" Katie asked.

"Oh dear, I think they might be the one's in charge of the wicked," Frostina explained.

"Oh my swir-!" Komasan tried to say, but quickly had his mouth covered by the others.

"Quiet, we don't want them to hear us," Komajiro quietly explained.

"Shh, they're saying something," Katie hushed.

The four wicked stood around each other. They all had similar traits such as their skin being an extremely pale white, their clothes being a dark purplish and dark blue, horns on their heads, a pinkish flame being somewhere on them, and they all looking humanoid. One looked like a tall old man who carried a staff and had a beard that covered his entire head. Another appeared to be the only female and looked very sly and almost snake like, her white hair covers half her face and most of her body was in a kimono dress. The other one was rather large and had no shirt on and looked a bit dopey, but still intimidating. The last one was tall and had two huge black horns and pale white ponytail on the back of his head, a pale pink scarf covered his mouth, and he was looking away from the others, like a boss waiting for his servant's report.

"When will Master Deadtime revive?" the large one asked, with a loud brawny voice.

"Oh not much longer I'm sure hoho," the bearded old man said, having a slightly high creepy old man voice "But I still think we should spend more time looking for those rather 'seasoned' twins , hehe," this made the others give him a strange look, "What, I may be old, but I'm a player, hoho".

"Just keep your creepiness away from me Unpleasant," the snake like female replied, said sounding calm, seductive, and a bit annoyed.

Just then, another yokai appeared appeared, "We got a problem," he moaned, "I wasn't able to get rid of the watch holders,".

"Can't you do anything right Unfairly," the snake lady said.

"I'm sorry Unkaind ,they were too strong, Hovernyan was with them," Unfairly pleaded, "There was nothing I could do!".

"I should smash you for failure!" the large one shouted with anger as he prepared to pound the mouse, but he was then stopped by a bolt of lighting that went by him.

"Enough Untidy!" the booming voice of the tall one with the large horns snapped.

"But Unkeen?".

"I said enough!" Unkeen said as turned to the others, which made them look nervous, "We can not afford to dwindle are numbers with our leader still gone!" he then walked to Unfairly, "Your failure will be forgiven, this time,".

"Oh, thank you master Unkeen!" the mouse groveled, to which the boss wicked nodded.

Unkeen walked back to his original position. "Tell me Unpleasant, what is the status of swaying the Namahage to our side," the wicked leader asked.

"Oh, pretty well, but he putting up quite a fight,it's quite unconventional " the old one explained, "Might I suggest we 'up' the number wicked used in possessing him, hoho?".

Unkeen closed his eyes and thought on this, he didn't want to risk losing any of his troops, but at the same time that yokai would prove to be a powerful ally, "Very well, you may do so," he sighed.

"Thank you hoho, I'll get to it right away sir, hehe," Unpleasant then left, to which Unkeen sighed.

"I must say, your doing quite a fine job as leader Unkeen," the snake shaped women said, trying sooth the horned boss.

"Thank you Unkaind," he replied sternly, "Hopefully our true leader will return soon,".

"Oh, but I must say I prefer have you as the one in charge," she said, get slightly to close to comfort, "You're so much more fair and, strong,".

"If you have other business, I would suggest you go tend to it," Unkeen stated, still stern.

"Uh, fine, if I must" she then vanished.

Back with the non wicked.

Katie was quite frightened. "Who were they talking about,?" Katie asked, making sure to be quiet.

"It sounds like they were talking about Snartle," Frostina gaused.

"Oh, wait, who's Snartle?" Katie asked.

"He's a famous and powerful yokai," Komajiro explained, "They say he scares anyone who cross the street without looking both ways,".

"What's worse, Snartle is a rank S yokai, which means he's one of the strongest yokai around," Frostina added.

"Oh mah swirls, if they get him on there side it be worse than a cactus in a cushion store!" Komasan shouted, which unfortunately alerted the wicked.

"Huh, intruders!" Untidy shouted.

"Oh you don't say, figure that out by yourself?" Unfairly teased.

"A lest I got to be in the movie!" he retorted back.

"That was your cousin!"

"Seize them!" Unkeen shouted, after which a hoard of wicked charged at the group.

"Uh oh, I think it's time to go," Katie said nervously, with a sweat drop on everyone's head.

"Run!" Komajiro shouted, before he and the others made a dash to the exit.

The group then ran down the hall, with the hoard of the snake wicked known as Loiterers filling up the hall behind them.

"Freeze!" Frostian said as she used her powers to freeze some of the wicked, but after some were stopped, even more soon appeared.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop them!?" Komajiro cried.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Katie then pulled out Baku's medal, "Come on out my Friends!" she said as she dodged a bite from a Loiter, "Calling, Baku, yokai medal do your thing!".

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming**

 **Boom Boom**

 **Wala wala**

 **Dance Dance**

 **CHARMING!**

"Baku," the tapir said.

"Baku I need you to stop the wicked with your sleep powers!" Katie commanded.

"Sure thing, Sleepy Smoke!" Baku then spread her sleep gas on the hoard. Soon after, the Loiters began slowly stop flying, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Snow Sherbert!" Frostina then created a wall of ice to make sure the wicked couldn't follow them.

"Let's go!" Katie said, to which the yokai nodded. After a good bit of running they were able to escape the base of the wicked and arrived back at the docks, though Baku had wandered of somewhere else.

"That was close," Frostina panted.

"At least we all made it out," Katie said, but the she noticed Komasan looked depressed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm soooo sorry!" Komasan cried, "If I had just kept my gosh darn mouth shut, the wicked would have seen us!" he flailed.

"It's okay Komasan," Katie said trying to calm down the country yokai as she got down to yokai's level, "I know you didn't mean to be so loud,".

"You, forgive me?" Komasan sniffled with tears in his eyes.

"Of course, you're my friend," Katie assured with a smile.

"Oh my swirls, thank you so much Katie," he said as he hugged the human girl.

"No problem, we were able to get away after all," Katie replied, before looking at Frostina, "Sorry again we couldn't get your Glacial Clip,".

"It's okay, I suppose," she replied, trying to hide her sadness.

"Hey is everything okay?" a kind voice from the water asked.

"Huh, who said that?" Katie asked, after which she flashed her watch onto the water, which revealed a young mermaid, "Oh hello, what's your name?".

"I'm Mermaiden, nice to meet you," the yokai replied.

 _ **Mermaiden**_

 _ **Slippery**_

 _ **Classic**_

"Hey, is that you Frostina?" Mermaiden asked.

"Well, yes," she nervously replied.

"You look different from when I last saw you?".

"It's, a long story,". Afterwards, Katie and her yokai explained the situation to the classic yokai.

"Oh my, that sounds awful!" Mermaiden replied, feeling shocked.

"Tell me about it," Frostina moaned.

"All we know now is that Tripapatt is somewhere in the ocean," Katie explained.

"Hold on, did you say ocean?" Mermaiden asked.

"Well yeah, but?".

"Say no more, give me a sec," Mermaiden then disappeared into the water, which left the others confused. Shortly afterwards, the classic yokai reappeared with a certain ninja footwear in her hand, "Is this the jerk who took your Glacial Clip?".

"Unhand me you floppdy fish fiend!" Tripapatt demanded, only to receive a tail slap from his captor.

"You actually found him!" Komajiro mused.

"It wasn't that hard, fish don't wear shoes so he was pretty easy to spot," Mermaiden chuckled before giving a stern look at Tripapatt, "Now give back my friend's Glacial Clip!".

"Never!" He shouted which got him tail slapped onto the land and then iced by Frostina, "Okay, you win," Tripapatt then finally let go of the the ice blue hair clip that looked a bit like a snowflake, which Frostina eagerly picked up.

"My Glacial clip!" she cheered, "Oh, thank you so much,".

"No problem," Mermaiden replied.

"I'm so happy for you Frostina," Katie said.

"Pardon me for asking, but makes that little clip so special?" Komasan asked.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to find out," a evil somewhat seducing female voice said.

"Oh my swirls, who said that!?" Komasan cried.

"I did you fool," a dark, pale skinned, snake like women, then appeared. After which Tripapatt broke free of his icy prison.

"Master Unkaind!" he cried.

 _ **Unkaind**_

 _ **Wicked**_

 _ **Executive**_

"Oh you," she then glared at Tripapatt, which made the sandal nervous, "It's a shame you couldn't complete your mission underling,".

"But wait, I still brought the Glacial Clip, and, GAAAAHHHH!" Tripapatt was then launched into the sky by the executive's water attack, so high that it left behind a star.

"H-how could you!?" Katie asked, sounding quite afraid.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be fine," Unkaind chuckled, "Which is more than I can say for you!" the wicked executive then summoned snakes made of wicked energy that wrapped themselves around the others.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan squealed.

"What do you want from us!" Katie asked.

"Oh, not much, just that lovely hair clip," Unkaind replied.

"What, no, I won't let you have it!" Frostian stuttered.

"But don't you care about what happens to your friends," After the wicked executive said this, the dark snakes tightened their grip.

"Gahh, don't do it Frostina!" Komjiro cried as the serpents strangled him.

"But," Frostina was terrified to see her friends in this state, "Oh, what do I do!?"

"Don't worry Frostina, I know you'll make the right choice," Katie said as she struggled against the snakes.

Frostina thought hard, she had worked so hard to get back her Glacial clip, but she knew what she had do. "Fine, you can have it,".

"Good girl," Unkaind then made the snake holding Frostina disappear, after which Frostina then gave her clip to Unkaind.

"Yes, with this I will be able to win over my boss Unkeen," The Snake fantasized.

"What about my friends!" Frostina demanded.

"Oh, them, I think I'll keep them to," Unkaind taunted, "We can't have anymore watch holders running around, ahaha,"

"What!" Frostina cried.

"You lying varmint!" Komasan yelled.

"What can I say, I am a snake after all, ahahaha" Unkaind laugh, but she stopped when she felt a bit of coldness on her. Frostina was attacking her, "Heh, how cute," the snake then swatted the small girl aside.

"Frostina!" Katie shouted.

"Let, my friends, go!" Frostina struggled to get up.

"Silence twerp," Unkaind then hit Frostina with a water blast. The small yokai was barely able to stand up.

"Don't give up Frostina!" Katie shouted.

"You can do it!" Komajiro cheered.

"Be quiet you fools!" Unkaind shouted, before she was suddenly splashed by water. She then glared at Mermaiden, "You dare attack the fairest of the wicked!".

"No, just an ugly snake!" Mermaiden taunted.

"I'll make sushi out of you!" the snake women shouted, but before she could attack the slippery yokai.

"Snow Sherbert!" Frostina then froze the wicked executive, but only enough to stop her attack and caused her to drop the Glacial clip, which Frostina picked up.

"Quick, save yourself," Komajiro shouted.

"But what about you guys?".

"Will be fine," Katie said, trying to protect her friend, "Don't let her get your Glacal Clip!".

"No I can't leave you, not after you've all done so much for me, I can't leave you!" Frostina pleaded.

"You won't get the chance!" Unkaind then broke free of the ice, "Give me that clip!".

Frostina was scared, but she wasn't going to let her friends get down, "No, I won't let you!" she triumphantly said, before putting the clip into her hair, and started glowing. Frostina glowed brightly, her hood disappeared as her hair grew longer, and her outfit became a kimono , and with a cute twirl Frostina had become a new yokai.

"What have you done!?" the snake snapped.

"Oh you'd better believe it, Blizzaria is back!" Mermaiden cheered.

 _ **Blizzaria**_

 _ **Charming**_

"It doesn't matter, you can't defeat me!" Unkaind taunted.

"Will see about that!" Blizzaria said sounding like Frostina but more mature and confident. She then caused a gust of cold wind to blow fearsomely, freezing the wicked snakes and freeing the others.

"Alright!" Mermaiden said.

"Go get her Blizzaria!" Komjiro cheered.

"You can do it!" Katie added.

"Grrr, take this!" Unkaind then blasted water at Blizzaria, but the icy yokai quickly froze the attack, and sent it back at the snake, "Geearh!".

"Now, taste my Shiny Snowdrifts!" Blizzaria shouted triumphantly before unleashing her soultamate, blowing the wicked executive away with a massive blizzard.

"Aaauuugghg!" Unkaind shouted before being knocked into the side of a building, "You will pay for this you brats!" she hissed as she got up before vanishing.

Blizzaria then took a deep breath "Ah, glad that's over with,".

"Blizzaria!".

The icy yokai then turned to her friends "I did it everyone,".

"That was amazing Frostina," Katie said.

"Thanks, but I'm actually Blizzaria now,".

"Oh, I'm not sure I understand," Katie replied.

"Well yah see, some yokai have a stronger form called an evolution," Komjiro explained, "When they get strong enough or get a special item, they evolve,"

"They may look different, but they're still the same yokai at heart," Komasan added.

"Oh now I get it," Katie said.

"Thanks again everyone!" Blizzaria happily said, "Your support really helped," she then glowed causing a new medal to appear and go to Katie.

"Hey it was no problem," Mermaiden said.

"We couldn't have done it without you Mermaiden," Katie said.

"Oh you're welcome, here take my medal," Mermaiden said as she handed her medal to Katie.

"Thanks Mermaiden," Katie said, but then show noticed something "Wait, why's this medal red?".

"Oh, that's just because I'm a classic yokai," she explained.

"Wow, I learning so much about yokai today," Katie said.

Mermaiden closed her eyes and smiled, but then she looked like she heard something, "Well I got to go, some crazy pirate won't leave me alone, later," Mermaiden then swam away

"Uh, okay?" Katie said.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Komasan asked.

"It's getting kinda late, we should probably find a place to stay," Komajiro explained.

"I think my Grandmother might live around here," Katie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Blizzaria said.

"Well then, let's go!" Komasan cheered.

"Okay!" Katie smiled, "I hope she doesn't mind all the yokai," she thought.

However not to far away on top of a building, the white shadow from before was watching. He chuckled a bit before zipping away.

 _Back with the others._

A good bit of time had passed since the group had made to Nate's Grandmother's house, and by this time the sun had began to set. Nate was resting inside with his yokai, making it easier for his wound to heal, while Ben was setting outside on the pouch with his yokai nearby. Badude was asleep and Betterfly was fluttering around the flowers. Ben however, was deep in thought, "I just don't get it, how does Nate keep his friends?" he quietly thought out loud.

"Is everything alright young man?" A kind old voice asked.

Ben looked to see Nate's Grandmother Lucy, "Oh, pardon me,is Nate doing okay?".

"Oh he's doing fine," she smiled, "But you seem to be dwelling on something,".

"Its nothing you should be concerned about," Ben tried to brush off, but Lucy knew better.

"It's about my grandson isn't it?" she asked, which made Ben jump.

"Eh, um well, I um, don't want to offend you or anything," Ben replied nervously.

"Come on, tell me, I won't judge," she said as she sat down.

Ben then sighed, "Fine, I just don't understand how Nate's yokai haven't left him yet," Ben explained, "They're always arguing with each other and they practically never bother to help him when he needs it, I just don't get how they're all still friends,".

"Well I will admit, he's no Nathaniel," Lucy chuckled, "But Nate does care about his friends,".

Ben then looked at her, "Then why don't they treat each other more nicely, don't they care about each other?" he asked, "I always make sure to treat my yokai friends with the utmost respect, so why can't they do the same? ".

Lucy thought for a moment, "I guess you both have different way of how you show your friendships,".

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, sounding a bit confused.

"They may not show it, but Nate and his yokai really do care about their friendship, why do you think he went through so much trouble to help Nathanal defeat the wicked?", Lucy explained, "Of course that's not to say there's anything wrong with how your treat your friends,".

"I suppose," Ben said, "I just wish they didn't argue so much,".

"Don't you ever argue with your friends?" Lucy asked.

"Not really, but I guess that's just because they know how sensitive I am," Ben explained, "Draggie can be a bit snarky, but he was never mean about it,".

"It sounds like you two are really close," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I really miss him," Ben sighed.

"Hang in there, I'm sure you'll see him again in no time," Lucy said kindly, before getting back up, "Well, I better go check on Nate," she then went back inside, but not before looking back at Ben, "I bet you'll understand someday,".

"Sure," Ben said sounding unamused after Lucy left.

"Y'know, Nate could really learn a lot from you," Hovernyan said after flouting in.

"Thanks, wait, when did you, never mind," Ben said, "Hey thanks for finding Enefly, it really helped,".

"No problem," Hovernyan replied, "I'm sorry we haven't been able to find your other friends yet,".

"It's okay, Shocker wasn't defeated in a day," Ben said, which confused the yokai, "Never mind,".

"Right," Hovernyan replied before regaining his cool, "Don't worry, I assure I will do whatever I can to reunite you with your partner,".

"Thanks Hovernyan, that really means a lot," Ben said.

"I know it's what Nathaniel would have done," he replied.

"Nathaniel, who is that by the way?" Ben asked, "He sounds important?".

"He was Nate's Grandfather, he created the first yokai watch," Hovernyan explained, "It was the combined powers of him and Nate that defeated the Wicked many years ago,".

"He sounds pretty amazing," Ben said, sounding rather interested, "Maybe he could help with dealing with the return of the wicked?".

Hovernyan looked sadden, "Sadly Nathaniel has passed away,".

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lose," Ben said, trying be respectful.

"It's fine," Hovernyan then turned around, "I will admit, it would be nice to have his help,".

However neither of the two noticed the black shadow on the nearby tree. The shadow then quickly zipped away into the forest.

 **Ben: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed all the focus on Katie and her friends.**

 **Hovernyan: Hang on, is this one of those wrap up scenes like the one's on Moximus Mask?!**

 **Ben: Well, um, sorta of.**

 **Hovernyan: Cool, but shouldn't there be an announcer or something?**

 **Ben: Yeah but it's more fun this way. Any case, I have a few things I need to talk about. For starters, DragonbladeB5 I will say your OC yokai are very well made and interesting. However, I think they might be a little too dark for this story.\**

 **Hovernyan: This is family friendly story after all, so please remember that when suggesting Ocs or anything you want in this story.**

 **Ben: Right, also sorry if the next chapter takes a while, I'm having a bit of writer's block, but I'll probably get a lot more chapters done once Psyche Specters comes out.**

 **Hovernyan:Good stories take time, so your patience is greatly appreciated.**

 **Ben: Also, I planning on writing a spin-off story that takes place after I get Draggie back, featuring lots of boss yokai. Let me know if want me to post it before or after I get to the chapter where I reunite with my partner.**

 **Hovernyan: Your reviews are truly helpful, so don't be shy to speak to your opinions.**

 **Ben: Like I always say, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. Chao!**

 **Hovernyan: Have a heroic and moxie filled day everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11 A Snartleing Encounter

Night had fallen, creating a cool and calming feeling throughout Harrisvile.

Inside of Lucy's house, Nate was resting with a comic book.

"Feeling any better?" Whisper asked as he flouted in.

"Yeah,sure am," he replied.

"Hey, Nyate?" Jibanyan asked sounding a bit nervous as he slowly approached.

"What is Jibanyan?".

"Um, nyever," he then walked away, but you could tell something was on his mind.

"Well that was odd?" Whisper pointed out.

Ben, who was outside the room, also noticed this "Interesting, the nekomata seems to be feeling guilty," he thought.

"Oh, is that you Ben?" Nate asked, which slightly startled him.

"Oh,um, yes," Ben said as he walked in, "Feeling any better?".

"Yeah, thanks for asking," Nate replied, "I should be better in the mourning,".

"Something on your mind?" Whisper asked.

"Well um," Ben then remembered something, "I was wondering, how come your grandmother knows about yokai, your mother doesn't?".

"Oh that, well grandma has special glasses that lets her see the yokai," Nate explained.

"I also know for a fact that since she married Nathaniel, she would obviously be used to the presence of yokai," Whisper boasted.

"They have that on the wiki?" Ben asked, noticing Whisper was reading of his yokai pad.

"Uh, hehe," Whisper quickly hid it before regaining his cool, " As for Nate's mother, well, let's just say she probably couldn't handle it,".

"Yeah, when Jibanyan moved, she went and got some koot that almost got rid of my yokai," Nate added.

"Ohhohh, don't remind me of that freak," Whisper moaned.

"Eh, right," Ben said, "Pardon me, I'll be back later," Ben them left.

* * *

 __ _Meanwhile_ _, not to far away in the forest._

On top of an old tree house, a small black yokai stood. He was somewhat humanoid shaped, but his entire body was black, except for the yellow eyes. He head was shaped like Nate's, and he had a black cape as part of his body.

He was soon joined by a white yokai that resembled him, except the hair was more messy and different.

"What took yah so long?" the black yokai asked, in a friendly manner.

"Sorry N, I didn't expect there'd be so many wicked," the white shadow replied, "How'd things go on your end?".

"I'm still waiting for the right moment," the black shadow replied, "But I must say, that new guys pretty strange, but kinda cool at the same time,".

"Hah, oh well, what can yah do," the other yokai chuckled, "So when can we start bashing some Wicked with the watch holders?".

"Not much longer K," he replied, "Speaking of which, did you get any intel on what they're working on?".

"I did, and it's not good," the white on frowned, "Not only are they trying to revive the old hag, but they seem to be trying to posses that crazy boogie man,".

"Darn, well we'd better get back to work," the shadow then prepared to leave but then stopped, "Oh by the way, how was your granddaughter?"

"She was pretty cool," the white shadow replied, "How's your grandson?"

"Same as always," he chuckled.

The two then zipped away from the tree house.

* * *

 _Not to far away._

Ben had snuck out of the house, into the forest, making sure he wasn't followed. Once he was sure no one was looking, got into a praying position, "Hey boss, I just wanted to ask, please make sure Draggie is safe," Ben prayed, "Also please give me the strength and patience to carry on, and also if could maybe help out Nate with his friends, I'd really appreciate it," he said hopefully, "Right then, I know and trust you got everything under control, I a love you and your son to, omen, amen, whichever you prefer, good bye for now and thanks again for everything,", Ben then made his way back to the house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the wicked factory._

Unkeen still stared at the giant machine that was slowly filling up with wicked energy. "It won't be much longer your wrinklingness ," he said, before he was then alerted by Unkaind teleporting in and collapsing, "Unkaind, what happened to you!" he said before running to her.

"Ugh, t-t-that Girl from early," she struggled to say, "She has a yokai watch, I tried to stop her, but I," she then collapsed, but she was thankfully caught be Unkeen.

"Hang in there, the flickers will take care of you," he said comfortingly, before he allowed the black flame yokai to help Unkaind up.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to," she tried to speak, but her boss hushed her.

"Save your strength Unkaind, you will need for the upcoming battles," he said softly.

"Y-yes sir," she blushed, after which the flicker yokai took her away to be healed.

"Anything we can do sir," Unfarily asked.

"We want to help to," Untidy added.

Unkeen closed his eyes and thought for a moment, he then opened his eyes and spoke, "Very well, Untidy, make sure the dragon doesn't escape,".

"You got it!" he cheered, before disappearing.

"Unfairly, go cause as much mischief as possible," Unkeen commanded, still stern, "We need more evil energy to revive are leader,".

"No problem, it will be done," Unfairly replied.

"It better, we can't afford any more failures, understand!".

"Uh, yes sir," the mouse then disappeared.

Unkeen then sighed, before punching a pillar causing the building to rumble and a few things to fall over, "Unpleasant had better be having better luck with his project,".

* * *

 _Speaking of which._

The elderly wicked walked into a small room, "How much longer you fools?!".

"Not much longer master, we almost have him under our control," a Schemer explained.

"About time, the wait was becoming unquestionable," he stated, which left the others a bit confused, but they made sure not to show, "I believe we should let him get some fresh air in the morning, if you know what I mean, hoho,".

"But he's still showing signs of resilience, it would be a bad idea to," the wicked was then bonked by Unpleasant's staff.

"Nonsense, it be fine," he stated, "Besides, letting the watch holders do as the please would completely unexplainable, hehe". He then looked mischievously at the blue masked yokai they had chained up.

"Let me go yah naughty brat!" he yelled.

"All in good time Mr boogie woogie, hoho," Unpleasant laughed as the lights faded to black, "Hey, turn those back on, I'm not done here yet!".

* * *

 _Later,_

Katie ran up to Nate, "Nate, did you want to tell me something?".

"Yes Katie," Nate smoothly said, as he turned towards her, "Katie, you are the cutest, most beautiful I've known in my life, and believe me or not, I love you!".

"Oh Nate, that means so much!" Katie said as her eyes sparkled, "I love you too!".

The two then embraced each other, but before they could enjoy it.

"Time to wake up!" Whisper shouted.

Nate was then rudely awakened from his pleasant dream, "Gack, Whisper!".

"Sorry Nate, but frankly your snoring was getting quiet annoying," Whisper casually replied, before being swatted by Nate's paper fan, "Gaaaahhh!" after which he ended up slamming into Ben's face as he walked into the room.

"Yaahhap!" he shouted as he fell over.

"Oops, sorry Ben," Nate sheepishly said.

"Was this because I ate the last rice ball?" Ben whined humorously, "I thought it was a doughnut,".

"Excuses me for interrupting your reference master," Goldenyan said as it flew in, "But I have been able to locate one of your yokai,".

"Wonderful!" Ben said after spring up, "Let's grab some grub get going!".

"Which one is it Goldenyan," Nate asked.

"Scans indicate that the yokai is of slippery tribe, and is of draconian origin,".

"Draggie," Ben said with worry, "Where is he!?".

"The location is Wildwood Tunnel!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Katie had just woken up, and let out a yawn.

"Did yah sleep well?" Komasan asked.

"Yeah, and I was having such a good dream," Katie happily said, "I just wish it wasn't ruined by that flouting marshmallow,".

After the mourning necessitates had been done, Katie and her yokai were relaxing in the living room. Then Blizzaira noticed Katie looked a little concerned.

"Are you okay Katie?" she asked, "You're not too cold are you?".

"Huh, no I'm fine," she replied.

"Are yah sure?" Komasan asked.

"You seem worried about something?" Komajiro added.

"Well, it's just, those wicked yokai," Katie confessed, "They were up to something, and it's got me concerned,".

"Don't worry, if they try anything, I'll put them on ice!" Blizzaria said confidently, which made Katie chuckle.

"Thanks, but something else has me worried,".

"Well what is it?" Komajiro asked.

"When we were at their hideout, I heard one of the humanish ones say something," Katie explained, "Deadtime or something?".

"She's the leader of the wicked yokai," Komajiro explained, "Or at least she was fifty years ago,"

"Well, what happened?" Katie asked.

"When she tried to take over the over the world, two brave boys summoned their yokai and defeated Deadtime," Blizzaria explained, "That was back before I became Blizzaria, but I still taught those jerks a lesson,".

"So you defeated Deadtime?!" Katie gashped.

"Not exactly, I just helped defeat the wicked," Blizzaria said sheepishly, "Dame Deadtime was defeated by two cats, one black as night, the other I think was red and white,".

"Wow," Katie mussed, "But if the wicked were defeated, how are the executives still around?"

"Oddly enough, I don't think I even saw the executives when we defeated Deadtime," Blizzaria thought out loud.

"This all sounds so dangerous," Katie thought, "Is this why Nate didn't tell me about yokai?"

Things were quiet for a bit. Then Komasan thought of something. "Well, if the wicked are coming back, then we need to get some help,".

"That's a great idea Komasan," Katie said.

"There's probably some yokai around these parts I reckon," Komajiro suggested.

"Alright, let's go!" Katie said with enthusiasm. After they had left the house, Katie thought about Nate, "I sure hope he's okay, what every he's doing right now, probably something average,".

* * *

 _Later near the bus station,_

"Slow down Ben!" Nate shouted as he was running.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Ben said as he darted ahead.

"Wait up nyan!" Jibanyan cried.

"Was it really a good idea to leave Badude with Lucy?" Whisper asked.

"Of course, someone as to help Hovernyan keep her safe from the wicked," Ben explained.

"But couldn't we have taken the bus!?" Nate asked.

"No time!" Ben replied, to which the others moaned, except for Betterfly who just chuckled.

"You speed is too slow," Goldenyan said while flying behind them, "Increasing your velocity now!" the robot then proceeded to extended its arms, and picked up the others, before zoomed forward with the rockets on its back. After a lot of running, the gang made it to the train station.

"What took yah so long?" Ben asked before Goldenyan dropped the others.

"How do you even have so much stamina?" Nate moaned.

"Excessive, and the motivation to save my friend," Ben explained, "You should try it some time,".

"Whatever," Nate said after getting up "Let's just get going,".

"That's what I like to hear," Ben said with a smile.

"Wait!" Whisper cried.

"What is it Whisper!?" Nate asked.

"I forgot to get a souvenir," Whisper answered, which made the others fall down.

"Nyot again," Jibanyan moaned.

"For a minute I thought you sensed something important," Nate joked after getting up.

"Ohohoho, finally found you," a creepy old voice said.

"Wha, who said that?!" Nate said before pulling out his watch and searching, but couldn't find anything.

"Over here ya whippersnapper!".

"Oh," Nate then moved the lens and revealed a tall old horned man whose beard covered his entire face and he was carrying a staff.

"An executive!" Ben shouted.

"Righty-oh, you blue hatted fool," the yokai replied, "I am Unpleasant,".

"You don't have to tell me, you look awful" Jibanyan said.

"No, my name is Unpleasant you foolish fool!" he ranted.

 _ **Unpleasant**_

 _ **Wicked**_

 _ **Executive**_

"What do you want yah old bag?!" Nate asked, sounding very annoyed.

"What did you do with my friends!" Ben demanded.

"Ohoho, well aren't you eager boy," Unpleasant laughed, "If you must know, one's right here, get them my servant!" after he said this, Snartle appeared and he had a wicked mask, on his mask.

"N-na-n-naughty," he moaned.

"Sn-snartle?" Ben asked sound a bit scared.

"He's beenyan possessed by the wicked," Jibanyan stated.

"Well aren't you a smart pet, hoho," Unpleasant taunted.

"We have to stop him!" Nate added, but then he noticed something, "Um, Ben?", Ben looked dazed by what had happened to his friend, it was like he had gone into shock.

"Oohohoho, this is better than I expected," Unpleasant laughed, before switching to a serious tone "Slice and dice my slave!" Snartle then took a battle stance and charging. He was about to slash Ben, but just before he hit, Nate talked him out of the way.

"What's wrong with you?!" Nate asked Ben, but there was no response.

"Snap out of it boy!" Whisper then slapped Ben with a paper fan.

"Yow, that's the second time today marshmallow!" Ben retaliated.

"If you want to save Snartle, we have to knock the wicked out of him with a battle," Whisper explained.

"Ah, yes, of course, that's pretty much how I got him the first time," Ben said before regaining his cool, and pulling out his watch, "Come forth my friend, Badude!" he slowly slid the medal into the watch, he then spun the watch by the chain before grabbing it and saying "Yokai summon, go!".

 **Summoning, Tough!**

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Ruff bluff!**

 **Red ban,**

 **Jacket stand,**

 **Bling Blang**

 **Tough**!

"Badude, Yo!".

"Ready for battle Badude?" Ben asked.

"Ah yeah yo, you know it boss yo!" he eagerly replied.

"I shall also assist, to make up for my early power failure!" Goldenyan stated.

Snartle let loose a few blows at the tough yokai, which forced them back a good bit, but they were still standing.

"Yo that boogey woogey packs a wallop course meal, yo!" Badude said, trying to recover.

"We can take it, but not forever," Goldenyan stated.

"No problem, Betterfly heal them up!" Ben commanded, to which the yokai nodded. Betterfly then readied its healing pollen, but was shooed back by Unpleasant's attack.

"No no, ohoho, can't let you do that, hoho," the wicked laughed, to which Betterfly grunted, "Letting you get an advantage would be unobtrusive".

"That guy needs a new dictionary," Nate said unamused.

However, well this was all happening Jibanyan was thinking something, "Nyows my chanyce, nyan,".

"Hah, you'll never defeat me, the greatest strategist of the wick-ahhh." Unpleasant bragged, before Jibanyan grabbed onto his beard, "Ghahk, let go you mangy mutt!".

"I'm a cat, nyan!" Jibanyan cried, before Unpleasant swatted him away.

"This is sure to blow you away!" the bearded baddie then unleashed a wind attack on Jibanyan.

"It will take, more thenyan your hot air to beat me!" Jibanyan said as he struggled against the wind. But then, Snartle's swords slashed the cat, "NYAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed before hitting a street lamp, "That hurt, nyaaaa,".

"Jibanyan!" Nate said before running to him.

"Well that was unexpected," Whisper said before following.

"What were you thinking you crazy cat!?" Nate asked as picked up the wounded yokai.

"I, I, just wanyanted to be useful," Jibanyan struggled to say.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Whisper asked.

"Yesterday, I didn't even try to protect you from the wicked," Jibanyan explained, "I just hid like a coward,".

"But you do that all the time, I'm used to it, it's okay," Nate said trying to comfort to cat.

"It's nyot okay!" he lashed, "I want to be a good friend and protect you Nyate!".

"Jibanyan,"

"I can do this,nyan," Jibanyan said as he tried to get up but only fell, "Nyever surrenyander," Just then Jibanyan began to feel better, "Nyhuh?" he then saw that Betterfly was healing him.

"Go get em Jibanyan!" Nate cheered.

"You can do it!" Whipser shouted as waved some fans.

"You're going downyan!" Jibanyan said to the wicked.

"Huh, oh," Unpleasant said, acting like he was waking up from a nap, "Your mushy talk made me sleepy, attack!" Snartle then lunged at Jibanyan, but before he could connect, his swords were stopped by a nail bat.

"Nya?"

"Yo kitty cat, that was real brave of you yo," Badude said as held back Snartle, "That took guts yo, so yah better believe we won't let you hog all the fun!".

"In other words, we shall assist you!" Goldenyan stated, before flying next to Badude.

"Wow, I haven't had this much help since the movie!".

Suddenly, Ben's yokai began to glow with an orange aura.

"Yo, whats with the fruity glow?!".

"Scans indicate are defensive power has increased greatly!" Goldenyan pointed out.

"Whisper whats going on?" Nate asked.

"Well um, let's see, there, there, nope, and, Ahaha!" Whisper said as he looked through his yokai pad, "Because Badude and Goldenyan are both from the tough tribe, their power has increased,".

"Yo, no kidding, that super swag yo!" Badude said, before picking up Jibanyan, "Yo, how about hooking up ma boi Jibby over here with a partner yo!".

"Alright sounds like a plan!" Nate replied.

"It doesn't matter if you're a blossoming path on stage!" Unpleasant shouted, "My greatest project shall destroy you, hoho!".

"Jibanyan is of the charming tribe," Ben pointed out, "I'm sure you can figure out the rest,".

"No problem!" Nate said before he pulled out a pink medal.

"I thought you said he was brave?" Whisper added.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Katie and her yokai were walking to the train station. Suddenly, a pink portal appeared above Komasan.

"What's happening to Komasan?!" Katie asked.

"Oh my swirls, I'm being summoned!" Komasan shouted, "I best be off, see y'all later!".

* * *

 _Back with the boys._

 _ **Alarming,**_

 _ **Boom Boom**_

 _ **Walla, Walla,**_

 _ **Dance Dance**_

 _ **Charming!**_

"Komasan, oh my swirls!" Komasan then looked at Nate, "Well howdy Nate, what'cha call me for?"

"Komasan, go help Jibanyan!".

"Alright, what's he need help with?" Komasan politely asked, then he saw the possessed Snartle "Oh my swirls!".

Snartle then jumped forward, his swords ready to slash Komasan. But Badude caught the swords with his nail bat. But Snartle was able to knock the gangster aside.

Komasan quickly ran as fast as his little legs could go.

"I guess Jibanyan not that coward anymore," Whisper sighed.

However, Komasan ended up running across the street , which made Snartle's eye shine for a moment.

"N-naughty," he said, sounding less possessed.

"Snartle, snap out of it!" Ben shouted, "Don't you remember your duty?"

"Eh?" he replied, but was then bonked by Unpleasant's staff.

"Hey, eyes on the prize fool!" the wicked scalded.

"Wait a minute, of course," Nate then ran across the street to where Komasan was, "Look, I'm crossing the street without looking both ways!" Nate taunted as repeatedly Jaywalked, which made Snartle twitch.

"What is he doing?" Whisper asked, "Doesn't know that's against the law?".

"Oh I see," Ben said before doing the same, "Come on guys!".

"Aw yeah, let's break some laws yo!" Badude said before joining in.

"Hey donyan't leave me out!" Jibanyna said before running ahead.

"This does not compute?" Goldnyan stated.

By this point almost everyone was Jaywalking and Snartle was really twitching.

"Nothing can stop me!" Ben cheered.

"Look, I can do it to!" Jibanyan cheered as he jumped back and forth across the crosswalk.

"How is this accomplishing anything? Whisper asked.

"Seriously, are you just surrendering in a foran way or something?" Unpleasant asked, "Finish them slave!" he then saw that something was wrong with Snartle, "Um, slave?".

"Errggg,neeerrg,meerrrrgrrr," Snartle was so angry that the wicked yokai were being forced out of his body, "N-n-n-nn-n-nnnnn, Naughty!" half of Snartle's wicked mask then broke.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" Whisper gasped.

"Inconceivable!" Unpleasant shouted.

"You stop that right now you naughty brats!" Snartle then jumped at the Jaywalkers.

"Oh, maybe we didn't think this through," Ben said.

"Yah thinyank!" Jibanyan screamed.

"Oh, oh my swirls! Komasan shouted, but then he started glowing and suddenly, "Ah, go away!" he made blue flames appear and strike Snartle, knocking him back slightly.

"What the heck was that?" Whisper asked.

"Oh pardon me, that was my special move," Komasan explained, "I don't usually need a fire, so I don't use it often,".

"Of course, I just thought I'd let you explain since it's yours after all," Whisper boasted.

"But I'm normally not that fast?" Komasan pointed out.

"Oh um, well, that's because, because," Whisper said as he checked the yokai wiki.

"It was because of the charming tribe boost from Jibanyan," Ben explained.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what happened," Whisper said, pretending he knew.

"It doesn't matter if your charming, tough, or insane!" Unpleasant ranted, "You will fall before the wicked!".

"Ger, ugh, what happened," Snartle groaned.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you!" Unpleasant then shot a dark beam at Snartle. The brave yokai shouted in pain. The half of his mask that wasn't broken then glowed intensely.

"I guess it wasn't going to be that easy," Nate moaned.

"Enough chit-chat, let's go bro, yo!" Badude shouted.

"I shall power you up even more!" Goldenyan then charged up his soultamate, "Gold Thundpurr!".

"Oh my swirls, I feel stronger than a fully charged cell phone!" Komasan shouted.

"Enyanough talk, let's go!" Jibanyan shouted.

The yokai then jumped into battle. Badude threw a rock at Snartle, but it was slashed to pieces. Jibanyan used the opportunity to punch Snartle. It didn't do much, Snartle then knocked him back. Betterfly quickly flew to catch him, but it didn't go so well.

"Sorry about that," Jibanyan apologized as the two got up. To which Betterfly nodded with a smile.

"Y'all okay," Komasan asked.

Snartle then jumped in for another attack, but he was blocked by the tough yokai.

"We got him now yo!" Badude said as struggled.

"Now is the time activate your epic final attack!" Goldenyan stated.

The charming yokai then jumped up, with Betterfly flying behind them. Snartle saw this, but the tough had him pinned. Betterfly then let loose its pollen, filling the others with a possible inspiritment.

"Spirit Dance!" Komasan then let loose a flurry of flames, some of which went onto Jibanyans paws.

"Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan then punch Snartle with his furious flaming paws.

"Gangster Glare!" Badude joined in with his bat, not wanting to be left out.

"Gaaaaahhhhhh!" Snartle shouted as he was sent flying into a power line, zapping all of the wickedness out of him, "bubrurburzzzbb, Naughty!" he then fell to the ground, the impact creating a huge smoke cloud.

"We did it!"Jibanyan cheered, before noticing his paws were still on fire, "Nya, hot,hot, hot!".

"Awwwww yeah, yo!"

"Mission complete!" Goldenyan stated, before he put out the fire on Jibanyan with a hoses from it's mouth.

"Oh my, how, unconstitutional," Unpleasant nervously muttered, but quickly brushed it off, "Oh well never mind, I'll just finish you myself!".

"Y-you, you," a voice said.

"Huh, what was that?" Unpleasant asked. Then two eyes glowed from the smoke, to which Unpleasant's eyes slowly looked towards with a nervous look.

"You, you naughty," the voice was then followed by the sound of swords scraping each other.

"Ehehehee, this going be good," Ben chuckled.

"Wait, what are you talking about fool!?" Unpleasant asked frantically.

Snartle then sprang from the smoke and he was angry "For Naughty Brats!" Unpleasant was then struck by dozen's of rage filled sword slashes.

"Gah, oh, eh, ow, ma beard, oohoo, gaahhhh, raaaahhhh!" The wicked executive shouted in pain. Snartle then smacked the coot into a mailbox with a final blow. "How, unobtainable," a dazed Unpleasant said as letters fell around him, before he teleported away.

"That oughta teach not to mess with the mighty!" Snartle shout before Ben interrupted him.

"Snartle!"

"Yeah that's what I was going to say," Snartle was then embraced by a hug from Ben.

"Thank goodness you're back to normal," Ben said with joy.

"Hey, take it easy," Snartle said sounding calmer.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Ben said before he stopped hugging and stood up, "So are you feeling okay, do you remember me?".

"Wha, of course I remember you boss," Snartle replied, "Though I could use some Marbled Beef, if you know what I mean,". After he said that Betterfly began to spread it healing pollen on everyone, "Eh, close enough,", to which Betterfly smiled.

Snartle then noticed Nate, "Hey you!".

"What, um me?" Nate said, sound very nervous.

"You didn't look both ways again!" Snartle said after jumping closer, which really freaked Nate out.

"Oh, yeah that," he nervously said.

"Normally, I'd cut you for that," Snartle said aggressively, but then became more calm, "But since you helped free me from that weirdo, I'll let you off with a waring, this time,".

"Thank goodness," Nate said with relief.

"I'll say, I don't think I could take being sliced and diced a 5th time," Whisper added.

"Nyate, Nyate, did you see me!?" Jibanyan cheerfully jumped, "I was useful, and awesome, nyan!".

"Sure thing Jibanyan," Nate smiled.

"I could have done better," Whisper stated.

"Shad up yah egghead yo," Badude said while leaning on his bat.

"Golly, glad everything turned out okay," Komasan cheerfully, before a pink portal appeared above him, "Whoops, time to go," he said as he was sucked in.

"Wait who summoned him?" Nate asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out in the next chapter, hehe," Ben chuckled.

* * *

 _Speaking of which._

 **Charming!**

"Komasan oh my swirls!" Komasan said.

"Where were you Komasan?" Katie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Komasan apologized, "What I miss?", he then saw that behind Katie, a wicked executive that look like a mouse was being beaten up by Blizzaria and what looked like kung-fu lion that was on fire.

"Oh, not much," Katie joked.

* * *

 _Back with the others,_

"And that is how I got Snartle on my first try," Ben explained.

"Really?" Nate asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Seems a bit farfetched," Whisper added.

"Hey, that's what happened," Ben insisted.

"He seemed like a nice guy, plus he was one of the only people to be excited to see me," Snartle explained.

"Any case, we need to focus on finding Draggie," Ben said as he shifted to a serious tone. Just then the train pulled in, "Oh good, see yah on the inside!" Ben then darted off.

"Yo wait up Boss!" Badude said before he and Betterfly went after him.

"Why he's in such a rush?" Whisper asked.

"Hey, cut the guy some slack," Snartle said, "After all, Draggie is Ben's partner after.

"Yeah, I can kinda understand," Nate said before he looked at Jibanyan.

"Is there somethinyang on my face?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to say thanks, for early," Nate said, trying sound meaningful.

"It was nyo problem," Jibanyan said, trying to sound cool. But it still really meant a lot to him.

"Come on, the trains about to leave!" Whisper stated, while wearing a train hat. The others nodded before running to the station.

* * *

 **Ben: And at long last, the chapter is done! Sorry for taking so long, writers block, school, that sort of stuff held me up.**

 **Badude: Yo don't forget about the shout out yo!**

 **Ben: Right, I just want to say thanks to Yokai watch fan for his nice review. It really helped me get this done, and I hope you have a happy birthday.**

 **Betterfly blows a party horn.**

 **Ben: Also at the time of this posting, Yokai Watch 2 Psyche Specters just got released! I recommend picking it up if any of you get the chance, if you like yokai watch games. You'll be able to get those tricky executives, as well as the other wicked yokai, and more!**

 **Snartle: This getting long, you better wrap this up.**

 **Ben: Yes, of course. Remember everyone, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories!**

 **Snartle: And don't Jaywalk, or else!**

 **Ben: Chao!**

 **Jibanyan: Have a great time with Psyche Specters everyone nyan!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dragon Time

Draggie had just finished watching the watch holders enter the train.

"Alright, Ben got Snartle back!" Draggie happily said as he gazed into his crystal ball, "I better figure out how to get out of here, my partner needs me," he then got up and started looking around. "I'm so glad I met Ben," Draggie said to himself, "As crazy as he is at times, he's just so patient and nice, and it just feels nice to help him," Draggie then stopped, "Ah great, now I'm monologing like he does," He then let out a laugh before continuing his search.

It wasn't long until something caught Draggie's eye, "Huh, what's that?" he wondered, before going to check it out. Once Draggie got to the shiny object his eyes lit up "Can it be?!" he then picked up the gold crested blue orb, "The Dragon Orb!" he cheered, as he held it up, "Now I can unlock my full power and get back to Ben!" he then held the orb up, but nothing happened "Um, hello, bestow upon me divine power or something, like now?" after a few moments Draggie got impatient, "Come on, work already,!" he said as he shook the orb frantically, before eventually throwing it at a wall, which then back and knocked Draggie down, "Oh come on!".

Just then young dragon heard something.

"Find that dragon, before Untidy makes pancakes out of us,"

"Oo, I love pancakes,"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Uh oh, time to go," Draggie said before dashing off, not noticing the orb was gone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the train to Springdale,_

The watch holders and their yokai were on the train heading back to Springdale. Ben was incredibly eager, almost to the point of impatience.

"How much longer is this going to take!".

"Will be at Springdale soon, you don't have to be so impatient," Whisper stated.

"What's got you so worked up?" Jibanyan asked, to which Ben just looked away.

"It's about Draggie isn't it?" Nate asked, which made Ben flinch.

"I'm just worried, okay," Ben grumbled.

"Well you shouldn't be, it's not like the wicked are going to possess him," Whisper stated, which really freaked Ben out.

"Can't this train go any faster!?" Ben shouted frantically.

"Was it something I said?" Whisper asked, before being sliced by Snartle.

"Calm down Ben!" Nate said as he shook some sanity back into his rival.

"Gah, sorry about that," he replied having calmed down, "I really miss Draggie, he's one of the few people who can actually put up with me and my constant anxieties,".

"I wonder why?" Whisper sarcastically said, before Badude's bat hit him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Nate said sencairly. While Betterfly was helping up Whisper.

"I hope your right," Ben said after sitting down and looking towards the window.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Katie and her yokai were trying to get some answers from the wicked executive.

"What were you doing fiend?!" Komasan demanded.

"Like I'd tell you," Unfarly taunted.

"Don't make bring out the big guns!" Komasan said.

"Komason sure being tough on this guy," Katie pointed out.

"Of course, my brother used to be on the police force," Komajiro explained.

"Ah right, you asked for it!" Komasan said before getting something out of his bag.

"Oo, I wonder what his interrogation technique will be?" Blizzaria wondered.

"It must be something super intense!" Katie said with excitement.

"Here yah go, eat up!" Komasan said after place a bowl of stew in front of the wicked, which made the others fall over.

"Really Komasan?" Katie asked.

"You're supposed to interrogate him, not fatten him up!" Blizzaria moaned.

"Heh, don't mind if I do," Unfairy said before picking up the bowl. But before he could take a bite, Unfairy saw the Komasan was staring at him, and drooling, "Um, what are you doing?".

"Oh don't mind me, just go and eat that delicious, scrupulous, tongue liking good food," Komasan said, his face making the wicked more uncomfortable.

"Do you, want it, or something?" Unfairy asked, sounding very confused.

"No, I'm good," Komasan said, his face even more uncomfortable looking, "Just take a bite,".

"He can't be serious," Blizzaria said.

"How does he exspect this to work?" Katie added.

"Wait, look!" Komajiro pointed out.

"Okay I'll talk!." Unfairy flailed, "Just get him away from me!".

"It actually worked!?" Blizzaria gasped.

"He actually knew what he was doing?" Katie said joyful.

"Works every time!" Komasan proclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other watch holders.

Nate and the others had just gotten of the train.

"Ah, how nice to be back in Springdale!" Whisper said.

"I wonder what my friends have been up to?" Nate said, only to be interrupted by a frantic Ben.

"No time pointless banter, to the cave!" Ben then darted of to the tunnel.

"What's with him?" Jibanyan

"He must really want to find that dragon friends of his," Whisper stated, "What's odd is Draggie isn't even that rare of a yokai compared to all of Ben's other yokai,".

"You don't have to be a rare yokai to be special Nonuten," Ben shouted.

"How does he even know that?! Whisper shouted.

"Know about what?" Nate asked.

"Um, nothing," Whisper brushed off before sounding taking a commanding pose, "Lets just make sure Ben doesn't blow up the mountain or something!".

"Whatever," Nate moaned before following.

Jibanyan was about to follow, but he then noticed that Snartle and Badude where heading elsewhere. "Hey where are you two going?".

"I got to make sure no naughty brats are jaywalking," Snartle explained.

"And I want to go find ma bro yo," Badude added, "Boss will call us if he needs anything yo,".

"Oh, okay nyan," Jibanyan replied, before noticed the others had left him, "Hey wait for guys!" he shouted as dashed after them, with Betterfly following.

"Hurry up and make the next transition!" Ben shouted.

* * *

Back with Katie,

Unfairy was beginning to confess, though everyone had wait for Komasan to finish the food he had used in the interrogation.

"Okay, I'm done," Komasan said, feeling plump.

"What are you wicked up to!" Katie asked.

"I was trying to gather wicked energy by causing mischief!" Unfairy explained.

"Wicked energy?" the others asked, confused about this.

"I think that's what its called," Unfairy said, before continuing "It is made of the negativeness that comes from humans and yokai when they are mad or sad, or just feel awful,".

"Why would yah even need all that?" Komasan asked.

"They are the bad guys after all," Blizzaria pointed out.

"Once we have enough, our all powerful leader will be revived," Unfairy said with joy, and getting more intense be the second, "With Dame Deadtime with us once again, we take over the world!".

This left the others in shock.

"We won't let that happen," Blizzaria shouted , sounding strong.

"You tell em girl!" Komajiro added.

"At Least your not that dragon we threw into wildwood tunnel," Unfairy mumbled, sounding like something was in his mouth, "You twerps don't have the hidden potential he has,".

"And why are you telling us that?" Katie asked, before seeing that the wicked mouse was chewing through the rope he was tied to.

"Just wanted to taunt you before I escaped," Unfairy then finished chewing through the rope and escaped, "Sayonara chumps!" he smirked before disappearing.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan moaned.

"That was not cool," Blizzaria said, feel annoyed.

"What do we do now?!" Komajiro asked.

After a moment of silence, Katie spoke up, "We have to go to wildwood tunnel!".

"How come?" Blizzaria asked.

"That wicked said that they had a dragon trapped in there," Katie explained, "If we can save him, he might be able to help us stop the wicked,".

"But aren't dragons scary?" Komasan asked, sending a chilling thought of a vicious dragon into Katie's head.

"Even if he is, I can always freeze him if he gets nasty," Blizzaria pointed out.

"Great idea," Katie replied. "Plus ,if he's an enemy of the wicked, he can't be that bad,".

"He must be real brave to have fought against the wicked," Komasan thought out loud.

* * *

Back at the tunnel.

"DAAAAAAAAHHH!" Draggie run as fast as he could, the wicked getting closer. "Come on, hurry up!" Draggie cried, before stopping at a wall, "Where are you Ben!".

"He look there he is!" a flicker shouted.

"That's an iguana you fool," a schemer shouted, before pointing at Draggie, "The dragon's over there!".

"Yipe!" Draggie then darted off. He then jumped into minecart and hit the lever with a stone, sending the minecart forward, "So long suckers!".

"Oh no, he got away!" the Flicker said after he and the Schemer caught up.

"We can fly ya dunce!".

"Oh right," the wicked then took flight.

Draggie looked to see the wicked were catching up.

"Draggie stone!" he then summoned a rock and threw it at the Flicker, knocking him back.

"Ah, I'm hit!"

"Oh for crying out loud," the Schemer moaned be blasting wind at the minecart. The wind missed twice, but a third blast sent it flying.

"Gaaahhh!" Draggie screamed as he flew through the air. Thankfully he didn't fall into the abyss. The wicked then lunged at him, Draggie closed his eyes, fearing possession. But before they could get him.

"Moxie, Kick!" A black shadow then kicked the wicked multiple time, so fast he could barely see him. The wicked then fell to the ground.

"Youch, can't we just go get some pancakes," the Flicker moaned.

"Oh be quiet!" the Schemer yelled, "The Loiter will take care of things," the two then disappeared.

The black shadow then landed on the ground and started dancing, "Dedededeeeeh, dedeeeh, Moxie!" he said before striking a pose.

"Right, thanks for the save," Draggie said after feeling a bit weird.

"No problem!" the black shadow said. But before introductions could be made, a giant snake like wicked appeared. "Oh oh,".

"Don't worry, I'll handle him, you get to safety!" The black shadow said.

"Good luck, see yah!" Draggie then ran away quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Nate and his yokai had made it to Mt Wildwood.

"Ah this brings back memories," Whisper said happily.

Jibanyan just yawned. He then noticed that Nate looked kinda glum, "What's wrong Nyate?".

"Oh, he's fine," Whisper proclaimed, "He's probably tired of dealing with Ben's antics,"

"I herd that!" Ben shout from far ahead.

"No that's not it," Nate said, "I'm just worried about Katie,?".

"How come?" Jibanyan asked, "It's not like anything different since we got back,".

"But Katie knows about yokai now," Nate said, "You think she'll be okay?".

"Don't worry Nate, Katie is perfectly safe," Whisper assured, "It's not like the wicked are going to go after her," Whisper was then hit by a rock.

"You already gave me anxieties, don't worry him too!" Ben shouted.

This oddly cheered Nate up.

"Don't worry Nyate, we can check on her after all this is over," Jibanyan suggested.

"Precisely, once Ben is reunited with his dragon, we can focus on making sure Katie is safe!" Whisper proclaimed.

Nate was quiet for a moment, and then he smiled, "Thanks guys, I needed that,". The yokai smiled back, it felt nice to have helped their friend.

It wasn't long until Nate had entered the cave's main area. It looked like what cave should, made mostly of brown rocks and dirt, there were also lots of minecart tracks that had mine carts and switch near them, and plenty of cliffs and hills.

"Whoa, so this is wildwood tunnel?" Nate said after taking in the area.

"It sure is big," Jibanyan added.

"That's not all," Whisper said as he flouted in, while looking on the yokai pad, "Since this place as been abandoned, the tunnel is filled with yokai,".

The gang then saw where Ben had gone off to. He appeared to be trying to move a minecart, at times getting rather humorous.

"Uh, Ben?" Nate asked as Ben proceeded to walk back, "Whatcha doing?".

Ben then charged head first into the mine cart, making no progress whatsoever in moving it.

"In order to get to the location of dragon, we must make use this minecart," Goldenyan said after flouting down.

"Yeah, that," Ben grumbled after banging his head on the minecart, "You have any better ideas Goldy?"

"After intense analyzation, I the fabulous Goldenyan have determined the answer to moving the minecart is!" everyone wait in anticipation of the robots answer. "We must, replace the lever over there,".

"How we going to do that nyan?" Jibanyan asked.

"Well it's simple," Whisper proclaimed, "We just have to scower the tunnel and search every inch," Whisper continued, not noticing Ben's temper was rising as he spoke, "It will likely take hours upon days, upon weeks, upon,".

"Thats it, get over here!" Ben then grabbed Whisper by the tail, and then slammed him into the slot and used him as a switch.

"That works too," Nate said nervously.

After a brief mine cart ride, the gang had gotten stuck at a wall.

"Oh come on!" Ben yelled.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a way around this," Nate said.

"I'll calm down when my partner is okay," Ben replied, much to Nate's annoyance, "Wait a minute around?" it then occurred to Ben that the way through was right in front of them. In reality there was a passage right next to it that could only be seen if you looked at just the right angle. "You actually had a good idea, great job Nate," Ben said before running ahead.

"Thanks, I guess?" Nate wasn't sure if he should feel proud of insulted.

"Just this way, I'm coming Draggie!" Ben said with hope in his voice. But then they came to another wall, "Seriously!?".

"If my scans are correct, the dragon should be right behind this wall!" Goldenyan answered.

"Tell me, how get through it, now!" Ben demanded.

"The way to get through the tunnel is tooooo," Goldenyan then shut off, which made Ben's heart almost stop.

"What, no, tell me!" Ben said as shook the robot, "Wake up you blasted machine!".

"Calm down, that's not going to help," Whisper said, before Ben snapped at him.

"You shut up!" Ben shouted with great anger.

"Hey you don't need to be mean!" Nate said sounding ticked off.

"Oh, like you have the right to say that," Ben snapped before turning to the wall and started hitting it, "Draggie, come back to me please!" Ben cried as he pounded on the wall.

"Look I know how much you miss him but," Nate said, before Ben glared at him.

"No you don't, how could you know how I feel!?" Ben shouted, tears in his eyes ,"You don't have any idea how import my yokai friend!".

"Your right I don't!" Nate shouted, which surprised everyone, "I'm not like you Ben, I'm not special or know how to get rare and amazing yokai, I'm just average," Nate said, his head hanging low.

"That's not true Nate, after all you have the yokai watch," Whisper said, trying to help.

"That doesn't mean anything," Nate yelled, "Even with it, people like Ben are still better than me," Nate then felt really glum, "I can't even get Katie to notice me,".

"At least, your not in a minority of people," Ben said, trying sound positive, but failing "It must not be hard to make human friends, when you not so different from everyone else," the sadness in his voice began to show, "Humans are just so complicated, mess up one too many times and they leave you," he then stroked Betterfly, "Not like yokai, they don't leave, they always stick around," he then looked at Jibanyan and Whisper, "Why else would you still have yours,".

"Ben, I didn't mean" Nate tried to say.

"No, I'm sorry," Ben said before turning away, "Losing a friend, even just one, that's just too much for me to bare," Ben explained, sniffling a bit, "I just figured, that if you kept on leaving your friends out of your yokai adventures," Ben then fell to his knees and started sobbing, "I just didn't want you to lose your friends, and yet here I am without my partner now, how ironic right?" Betterfly tried to comfort him, but to no avail,

"Why do you think I didn't want to tell them?" Nate sighed, "I don't want them to get involved in all this crazy stuff!" Nate shouted, "I didn't want them to have to give up a normal life just because of something that happened to me!".

"Hm, heh, how noble," Ben said, beginning to not sob, "I guess that's why you have so many friends,".

"I just want then to be safe, from things like the wicked" Nate sounding calmer, "Even if it means leaving them out of all this,".

"I didn't know you cared so much," a sweet voice that Nate and Ben knew very well said, " But you don't have to protect me Nate," everyone then looked to see Katie, with quite a few yokai with her.

"Qes esto? Ben asked.

"K-Katie?!" Nate said nervously, "How much of that did you hear?".

"Just enough," Katie teased, "I just wish you would have told me sooner,".

"Oh, well, I," Nate nervously said.

"Oh brother, why can't guys just chill out?" the yokai that looked like a girl in ice blue dress said.

"Whisper, who's the nyice girl?" Jibanyan asked, which let the butler confused briefly.

"Oh the ice girl," he then check his pad frantically, " Thats, um, um, ah,".

"That's Blizzaria," Katie pointed out, "And the two little guys are Komasan and Komajiro,".

"I was just about to say that!" Whisper proclaimed.

"But how did you know that?" Nate asked before noticing the watch around Katie's neck, "Wait, where did you get that!".

"Oh this?" Katie said before picking her watch up, "After you told me about yokai, the old man at the watch shop gave this to me," this left Nate surprised, and Ben feeling both satisfied and annoyed. "I don't see why you were so worried, yokai are amazing and so cute,".

"Aw shucks," Komasan blushed.

"But not all yokai a nice," Nate said sounding worried.

"You mean like the wicked?" Katie said sounding annoyed.

"You know about them too?!" Nate blurted out.

"Yeah, there was a sandal ninja, and a snake woman, it was crazy," Katie said, sounding a bit silly to the others.

"But they were no match for my brother and us!" Komajiro said.

"I can take care of myself," Katie then put her hand on Nate's shoulder, "Don't you trust me?".

Nate was overcome with so many emotions. He wasn't sure if he was happy, worried, or just feeling so in love with Katie.

"Atleast things are working out for you two," Ben moaned, but still sounded a bit happy for them.

"Whats wrong with him?" Katie asked.

"Well remember when I said I was helping Ben with something," Nate explained, to which Katie nodded "His friend is stuck behind that wall, and we can't figure out of to get him out,".

"Oh my, that's sound terrible," Katie gasped.

"Yah think?" Ben moaned.

"Right, well I think I might know someone who can help," Katie then pulled out a medal that had a blue dragon on it.

"Wait, is that?" Nate asked

"It can't be?" Whisper added.

"Come on out my friend," Katie said as she flipped the medal and caught it, "Calling Draaagin, yokai medal, do your thing!" she then opened her watch and slid the medal in.

Summoning, Slippery!

Trippery!

Gippery!

Slimy-wimey do!

Slippery!

"Draaagin," the lazy looking blue dragon said.

"So cute!" Nate mussed at Katie's summon skills.

"When did she get that guy again?" Komasan asked.

"I think she found him napping under a car on the way here," Komajiro explained.

"Alright Draaagin, go destroy that wall!" Katie commanded.

"Um, give me a minute to think about it?" Draaagin replied, much to Katie's dismay

"Um okay," Katie then waited, "Any day now?"

"I'll do it later, probably,".

"Oh come on!" Katie moaned, "I was suppose to impress Nate with my yokai," she thought feeling really frustrated.

"Draaagin is yokai that always puts things off until later" Whisper explained as he looked on his yokai pad, "He just as bad as Lie-in heart, if not worse, and he's even lazy then Jibanyan,".

"I didnyan't evnyan think that was possible," Jibanyan added. Meanwhile Betterfly was trying to move the depressed Ben of the way.

"Isn't there someway to fire that there sad boy up?" Komajiro asked.

"Wait, that's is!" Nate then pulled out a red medal, "Come on out my friend, calling Blazion, yokai medal do your thing!".

Summoning Brave

Sumo shave

Flame on Grave

Flash team

a

Brave!

"Blazion, Rar!"

"Blazion, go power up Draaagin!" Nate commanded. Blazion then ran up to the lazy lizard and let loose hit fiery inspirit.

"Maybe I'll do it, whoa whoa WHOA!" Draaagin said as his eyes sprang open, "OH it's happening now, Let It all out!" he then shot a beam of ice from his mouth and at the cave wall, and nearly hit Ben.

The wall exploded to reveal a small dragon with a crystal ball on his head. "Oh for the love of Han Riu, what now?!" Draggie said before he saw his partner, "Ben, is that you?".

"D-d-draggie?" Ben slowly said, before ran to the dragon and embraced him in a hug, "I missed you so much!" he wailed, "I'm so sorry I let them take!".

"I was so scared, but I knew you would come for me!" Draggie cried as he hugged his friend.

"I promise I won't let this happen again," Ben said, joy returning to him.

The others felt quite glad at the reunion.

"Wow, I actually feel really happy for him," Nate said.

"You thinyk we might ever be that close Nyate?" Jibanyan asked.

"He'll probably just ignore us as usually," Whisper sighed.

"Why would Nate say something like that?" Katie asked.

"I would never," Nate lied.

"Try not to ruin the moment," Komajiro said.

Betterfly just flew around happily.

"The wicked didn't hurt you, did they?" Ben asked, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect,".

"Don't worry Ben, I'm fine," Draggie assured, "Please don't let your anxieties get to you again,".

"Right, sorry," Ben replied, "I'm just glad your okay,". He then walked up the other watch holders. "Nate, Katie, all of you," Ben said after calming down, "I am in your debt, thank you so much for all your help!" Ben said as he fell to the ground in a bow.

"Hey, I was happy to help," Nate smiled.

"I don't really know what happened, but a I'm glad I could help," Katie added.

However before the celebration could begin, a giant yokai broke through the wall, leaving a hole in the shape of his figure. He was a humanoid yokai with pale skin, his face looked like he wasn't the brightest of bulbs, he body was very large, the only clouting he had on was pants and shoes, his hair was a somewhat of a buzz-cut with spikes all around, and he looked like he had two rhinos painted on his chest.

"Hang on, I'm suppose to not let the dragon leave!" The giant yokai said, before looking confused, "Um which one was I supposed to get again?".

"That one!" Draggie said as he pointed to Draaagin.

"Okay, thanks," The brute then walked up to the lazy blue dragon, "Hey are you the one I'm supposed to keep in this cave?."

"I don't know, let me think about it," Draaagin pondered.

"Oh okay, take your time," he said before humming, leaving the others rather confused.

"Who is this guy?" Katie asked.

"Beats me," Nate replied, "You know him Whisper?".

"Of course I do!" Whisper proclaimed before checking his pad, "That is, um, no, let's see, not that, no,no,!".

" That's the wicked executive, Untidy," Ben said, "He's the one that helped take Draggie from me,".

Untidy,

Wicked

Executive

Just then a schemer landed on Untidy's shoulder. "Hey boss, your suppose to get the green dragon,".

"Huh, what!?" Untidy quickly got serious stance, and accidentally flung the schemer off "Dah boss don't want you getting back together, so I'm here to rough your raff and ground your pound!".

"Yipe, not again!" Draggie cried.

"Well you did try to sell out the other dragon," Whisper pointed.

"He's got a point," Nate added.

"I panicked okay!" Draggie flailed, "Besides, Draaagin owes me a crab omelet,".

"Here I come!" Untidy then charged like an American football player.

"Move it!" Ben shouted, to which everyone skaterd except Draaagin.

"Um, let me think about it?" he said before getting knocked into a wall by the wicked brute. "Eh, I'll do later,".

Blazion then threw some flames at the brute. But Utidy didn't even notice.

"How are we supposed beat this knyauckle head?" Jibanyan asked.

"I bet my yokai can handle him!" Katie said.

"But Katie," Nate tried to say.

"I told you Nate, you don't have to worry about me!" Katie said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Go get him Blizzaria!".

"Time for you to cool down!" The icy yokai then froze the brute with a blizzard.

"Whoa!" Nate said in astonishment.

"I told you they could handle it," Katie proudly proclaimed.

"Sorry for doubting you," Nate apologized nervous.

"Eh, I knew she had it in her, cause if there's one I've learned from my travels is got to respect, ze ladies," Ben proclaimed, sounding smooth and moving eyebrows slyly.

But just then Untidy broke free of the ice. "Huh, must be a draft,".

"Well let me warm you up!" Jibanyan then jumped at the wicked.

"When did the cat become so gong-ho?" Draggie asked.

"It was last chapter I think," Ben answered.

"Oh yeah, I saw that in my crystal ball,," Draggie said, before looking at the butterfly yokai, "Why don't you join in to Betterfly," to which the heartful yokai compiled and powered up the cat with its pollen.

"Paws of fury!" Jibanyan the began his soultament, slightly facing the brute.

"Ugh, that tickled, but not in the funny way?" Untidy said, feeling a bit confused, "Hey wicked buds, help me figure this out!" after he said this, more wicked yokai appeared.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan shouted.

"Don't yhall worry," Komjiro assured.

"Well put them on ice!" Blizzaria added.

"Preparing for battle!" Goldenyan shouted after coming back online.

"Whoa ,when did you get the gold catbot again?" Draggie asked.

"I think it was about, one, two, three chapters ago," Ben said after counting on his fingers.

"Wow, you really lucked out on the crack-a-kai,"

"I know right,"

"Rocket Punch!" Goldenyan said before launching the attack, knocking back some of the wicked.

Komajiro launched lighting at the wicked, but then noticed is brother was rather distracted. "Come on brother, we need to stop them!".

"Oh, sorry," Komasan apologized before looking at the wall, "I was just wondering if we should get him out of the wall?".

"Still thinking about," Draaagin mumbled.

"I think he's good," Komajiro said before he and Komasan went to fight of the wicked.

"Draggie Stone!" Draggie then launched a rockwave, getting rid of quite a few wicked. "Take that fools!" he cheered before noticing Ben looked worried, "You okay?"

"Sorry, just worried about, well,"

"Relax, we got this," Draggie assured.

Just then a Schemer threw fireball at the young dragon.

"Look out!" Ben shouted before talking Draggie out of the way. However, he did get a bit burnt.

"Oh no!" Nate shouted.

"That was nyot cool!" Jibanyan added.

"That's because it was fire," Untidy stupidly pointed out.

"Is he okay!?" Katie worried.

"Ben, what were you thinking!?" Draggie asked with concern.

"Don't worry Draggie, I won't let them take you away again," Ben said as he got up, slightly in pain. But Draggie could tell the flames weren't what was hurting his partner.

"Ben," Draggie said, sounding worried

A loiter then flew towards Ben.

"It's possessing time!"

"No!" Draggie then jumped in front of Ben and was possed be the wicked.

"No, I just got you back!" Ben cried.

"Yeah, now rock his world lizard!" Untidy commanded. However, Draggie did nothing, "Any day now," he waited, "By that I mean today!" but the dragon did nothing

"Draggie?" Ben asked. To his surprise Draggie was fighting against the wicked.

"Don't worry, Ben," Draggie said as he struggled, "Your always trying to protect me, so please, let me protect you this time!" Draggie then began to glow, and the wicked mask disintegrated off him.

"Whats happening to Draggie?" Katie asked.

"Well, um, he is," Whisper then checked his pad, "Oh my he's evolving!".

"But doesn't he need an item?" Katie asked.

"Not all yokai need items to evolve," Blizzaria explained.

"But is says here Draggie needs something called the," before Whisper could finish, a crystal orb then appeared from the slippery yokai. "Oh never mind, he has it".

Draggie's body became longer, like a serpent, his hair erupted into a glorious main, a dragon mustache grew on his face. his horns became like that of a dears, his limbs grew longer with talons sprouting from his fingertips, scale spikes appeared on his back, with a little tuft forming from his tail. The dragon orb and the crystal ball on Draggie's head merged together, the new orb was then grabbed by the dragon's talons, after which the yokai opened his eyes. The dragon flew into a pose and let out powerful roar.

"Dragon Lord!"

Dragon Lord

Slippery

"Wow, you look amazing partner," Ben said, joy beginning to fill his voice.

"I kinyada wish I wasn't so mean to him now," Jibanyan said.

"And I thought Blizzaira's evolution was cool," Katie said.

"Hey,"

"Sorry, your still cool,"

"Behold, my full potential, almighty awesome power!" Dragon Lord then caused large stones to flout form the flour, "Meteor!" the rocks then flew at all the wicked, knocking them all out, except for Untidy who only got a small bonk to the head.

"Ow," He said, "That sorta, kinda, maybe, almost hurt, I think?".

"Oh really?" Dragon Lord laughed, "Then get a load of this!". He then charged at the brute full force, "Hehe, who knew references could be so fun,".

"See why I do it so much," Ben added.

The dragon then wrapped around Untidy.

"How's that going to stop me?" Untidy chuckled.

"Like this!" Dragon Lord then put the squeeze on the brute.

"Uphh, Oh, I get now!" Untidy cried, "But I can bring the hurt too!" he then flexed his muscles and was able to break free, much to the dragon's surprise. The wicked then grabbed Dragon Lord's tail and spun him around before tossing him away.

"Hey, don't ruin my moment!" Dragon Lord said as he arose from the rubble.

"I ruin everything!" Untidy cheered.

"That's not something to be proud of," Whisper groaned sarcastically.

"Quiet you empty egghead!" Untidy shouted, starting to sound angry, "With all my might, I will fight for the the wicked and Queen Deadtime!"

"You may fight for your kind, but I fight for my friend!" Dragon Lord spoke, "With all of my might, I will help and protect him like a true partner should!" He then let a glorious roar, creating a huge hole in the ceiling, "Dragon Rock!" He then flew around his crystal ball as it grew larger and unleashed his soultamate. sending a few rocks onto Untidy, before a giant meteor fell from the sky onto the brute bonking him on the head.

"I, uh, um, ouch," he then collapsed as the rocks buried him.

Dragon Lord let a victorious roar, "Bare witness to the mighty Dragon Lord!".

"You certainty are," Ben added, which caught the dragon's attention.

"Ben!" Dragon Lord said as flew to then around his master, "Isn't this amazing, after all these years, I have finally reached my full power!"

"That's great," Ben said before sounding sad, "I kinda wish I could have helped with that,".

"But I believe you did," the dragon said, peeking the boy's curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first found the Dragon Orb, it wouldn't work," Dragon Lord explained, "But when I thought of you and our friendship, the power flowed through me, allowing me to become Dragon Lord, as cheesy as it sounds," This made Ben feel super happy. The Dragon then looked at Nate, "Perhaps you could learn something from us boy,".

"Don't, I've given him enough trouble," Ben said, to which the dragon applied, and made an apologetic bow. "Though I am going to miss having you riding on my hat,".

"Hahaha, I don't think you need to worry about that," Dragon Lord then glowed and became Draggie.

"Draggie," Ben said with delight as the dragon landed on his hat.

"You didn't think I'd give up this comfy spot, did yah," Draggie chuckled,

Ben then walked up to Nate, "Look, I'm really sorry for all I have put you through, again," .

"It's alright, I'm just glad you got your friend back," Nate replied.

"Never thought I'd see you two together getting along," Draggie said, "Thanks again for taking care of Ben and saving me," the dragon then glowed and three light blue medals appeared and flouted to each of the watch holders.

"Wow, your medal," Nate said as he received it.

"It's so cute!" Katie said.

"So glad your back partner," Ben smiled.

"Aw hah, oh that reminds," Draggie then pulled out another medal and handed it to Ben, "Use this baby when you need me to be all mighty and stuff," he explained as Ben gazed upon the Dragon Lord medal.

"Oh boy, now this is going to be awesome," Ben said with excitement.

"You know it!" Draggie turned to the other humans, "Try not to summon me to often, you wouldn't believe the trouble Ben gets into when he's alone,".

"Draggie!" Ben said in annoyance.

"You it's true," Draggie pointed out.

"Yes," Ben said feeling defeated. He then noticed that the way they came in was blocked by the rubble from Dragon Lords attack, "Oh dear, I hope they don't notice that," he thought.

"Um, what did he actually put you thought," Katie asked, which alarmed the boys.

"Uh, well you see," Nate nervously said.

"What happened was, ehm," Ben fumbled, until he thought of something, "Dahhey, look at that, um, that eh,".

"Flying giraffe?" Draggie asked.

"I'm nyot sure that's a giraffe," Jibanyan said, sounding a bit scared.

Everyone then turned around to see what appeared to be a giant angry head with a horns and fangs, and was in a ring with purple flames flouting around the head.

"Uh, Whisper, what is that?!" Nate nervously asked.

"Oh, um, well, that's, that's, I know this one!" Whisper searched until he found the answer, "Oh my, that is Duwheel!".

Duwheel,

Boss yokai

"Who dares trespass on my company grounds," the boss yokai said with a deep angry voice, "Are you servants of the wicked?!".

"What no, not at all!" Nate claimed.

"Why would you think that?" Katie asked, sounding scared.

"Well you do have an evil flip-flop with you," Duwheel said as his eyes looked towards a sandal with legs that was stuck in the ground.

The sandal then pulled itself from the ground, and was none other than Trippapat.

"At long last, I the great ninja Trippapat have finally exited orbit!" the sandal proclaimed.

"Not him again!" Katie sighed.

"How did he even get here!?" Blizzaria asked in annoyance.

"I think he might have been on the meteor I called in when I was Dragon Lord," Draggie thought.

"Enough, you shall pay for your loitering!" Duwheel roared before his fires began to burn, which scared away a Loiter that was flouting near. Everyone backed up. "Now feel my, huh?" Duwheel then noticed the wicked was hopping on his head trying to stomp him.

"Gegggrrr, bow down to the might, of the wicked ninja Trippapt!" he boasted, before being knocked off

by one of the boss's flames, "Daaaahhhhh, my aglet!".

"Now, where were we?"

Nate was scarred, but not really for himself. He didn't want Katie to get hurt, and the fear on her face made him feel horrible. "Katie, I did want you to have to deal with this," he thought, "But now that your here, I can't let anything happen to you!" Nate then ran in front of the others and held out his arms "I won't let you hurt them!".

"Nate!" Katie said with surprise and worrier.

"Hahaha, what could you possible do?" Duwheel asked.

"I'll, I'll," Nate had to think fast, "I'll tell everyone your bald!".

This surprised everyone, especially Duwheel.

"Really, that's the best thing you could think of?" Whisper said, sounding unamused.

"He's bald?!" Komasan said, freaking out.

"It's not big of a shock," Komajiro sighed.

"It's the best I could think off!" Nate shouted, but then he noticed something strange had happened to Duwheel.

The boss's face had turned upside down and turned blue, he looked a lot more friendly now, "How did you know my secret?!" he asked, sounding worried.

"Wait, really, that's your big secret?" Nate said in confusion.

"Please don't tell my employees," Duwheel pleaded, "I promise I'll let you go if you don't tell,".

This left everyone with surprised white eyes.

"Um, yeah, we won't say anything," Nate said, before looking to the others, "Right guys?".

"Of course," Katie replied.

"Totally," Whipser said.

"Yeah, nyan,"

"We'll keep your secret safer than a stallion in a stall," Komasan said with his brother nodding.

"Weeeeelllll?" Ben said, before Draggie pulled his hair, "Yeah sure, of course, ouch,".

"Oh good," Duwheel said with releaf, "You may leave now, exit is a few rooms down, bye bye" the boss rolled away like a wheel.

"Well then, that happened," Ben said.

"Thank goodness that's over," Nate sighed.

"Nate, that was so brave of you!" Katie said, much to Nate's delight.

"Oh, it was nothing," Nate said nervously, before regaining cool, "I'm just glad your okay," to which Katie just smiled cutely.

"Sorry to snow on the parade, but we should probably get out of this cave first," Blizzaria pointed out as she floated over.

"Yes please," Draggie moaned, after hopping off of Ben's hat, "I'm a dragon, and even I'm tired of this place,".

Everyone then made their way out, accordingly to Duwheel's directions. But before Ben left, something caught his eye. Without anyone looking, Ben grabbed something and slipped it into his coat, and then whistled just to be safe.

* * *

After a good bit of walking, minecart riding, and a brief encounter with the yokai Agon, everyone had made it to the exit and walked outside.

"Hooray we're finally out!" Jibanyan cheered.

"It's about time," Nate added.

"Wow, the view from here is so cool!" Katie said as she looked across the forest from the mountain they were on,".

"I can almost see my place from here," Blizzaria said.

"Did we really have to stop to deal with that other yokai," Whipser moaned, "My back is killing me, Gaaack!" he said before morphing into a seven.

"The treasures of friendship was worth it," Ben said, as he admired his new medals, while Goldenyan straightened out Whisper, with Betterfly looking concerned at this. He then looked at Nate and bowed, "Thank you again so much for all the help, I am truly grateful,".

"Yeah I know," Nate said, sounding slightly annoyed, "You've already said that like five times now,"

"Oh, sorry," Ben said sounding a bit foolish, "I'm just that thankfully, heheh," Ben then helped Draggie onto his hat, "Well, we better be off,".

"So what are you going to do now that you have your dragon friend back?" Katie asked.

"Oh, many different things," Ben said casually, "Places to go, yokai to collect, Greeeds to redeem, not mention getting your other friends in on this," Ben made sure to say that last part in a low voice.

"Wait, what was that last thing?!" Nate asked.

"Oh nothing you need to be worried about," Ben brushed off. He then slid over to Nate, "Besides, don't you want some time with your lady?" he whispered, his eyebrows moving up and down slyly.

"Oh, um, yeah," Nate said nervously, hoping Katie didn't overhear Ben, "I'd like that,".

"Right-o, I'll be off now," Ben said as he straightened his hat, making sure to not bug Draggie, "Chao!" he then jumped away, "Yaaaahh Hoooo!".

"Bye, and thanks again!" Draggie said as he hung onto Ben's hat.

Betterfly nodded and winked, before flying after Ben.

"We'll be back!" Goldenyan shouted, as the robot descended into a portal, "Probably!".

"So what now?" Komasan asked.

"I think it's best we start heading home," Komajiro suggested.

"I like that idea," Nate smiled. He then noticed Katie wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Nate?" she asked, "You think some time you could teach me more about yokai?".

This made Nate feel like every love vehicle known to man had just entered his mind. "Oh uh, sure, I would love to do that,".

"Great, how's tomorrow after school sound?"

"Wonderful," Nate calmly said, trying to keep his excitement on the inside from spewing out like a volcano.

"Partend me for asked, but how are we going to get of this here cliff?" Komasan asked.

No one had really noticed how high up they were until now.

"Any idea's Whisper?" Nate asked.

"Well, um, I think we could," Whisper babbled as he tried to think of something.

"Chill out everyone, I got this," Blizzaria said. She then blew a cold wind and created a slide made of ice leading to the bottom. "Come guys," She said before sliding down.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Jibanyan said, before sliding down next.

"Let's get going then!" Komasan than before jumping down the slide, his brother following soon after.

"Oh yeah, sure," Whisper said, sounding a bit disappointed as he flew down.

"See yah on the," Katie said before she slipped and fell.

"Katie!" Nate said before he caught her. This made both of them blush.

"Oh, thank you Nate," Katie said.

"Oh uh, no problem," Nate said as he helped her up.

"You okay Nate?" she asked, noticing he seemed a bit nervous.

"I-I'm fine," he brushed off, but not very well, "I was just wondering, if I could slide down with you?".

"Sure, that sounds fun," Katie smiled, much to Nate's joy. The two then sat down close to each other and slide down the slide.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lair of the wicked.

Unkeen starred at the machine that somewhat resembled a robotic coffin, as it was filling with wicked energy.

"It shouldn't be much longer your wrinkly faceness" he spoke. Just then Unpleasant appeared. "Ah, Unpleasant, I trust your experiment was successful?"

"Heh, yeah, funny thing about that," Unpleasant said like he knew he was in trouble, "As uncomfortable as it sounds, I kinda lost control of the namahage,".

Unkeen groaned, "While that is not good, it shouldn't mess with our plans,".

Just then Unfairy appeared, "Ah, thought I'd never get away from the girl and her yokai," he said, which caught Unkeen's attention.

"What do you mean, by that Unfairy!?" Unkeen asked, sound a bit more irritated.

"Well, you see, while I was looking for wicked energy, I had a run with the girl that beat up Unkaind," Unfairy explained.

"As long as you didn't give them any info on our plan," Unkeen sighed.

"Weeeell, I might have bragged about how we had the dragon capture, and how we were going to bring back Dame Deadtime," Unfairy said.

"What!" Unkeen said as he turned around, looking rather upset, "Do you have any idea what they could do with that intel!?"

"I don't see why your worried, Untidy should be able to stop them," Unpleasant pointed out.

Just then, Untidy appeared, looking rather tired.

"Unkeen it was awful!" He said freaking out, much to Unpleasant and Unfairy's dismay, "There was so many yokai, and the dragon got big and all mighty, and there was three humans, and!" he then noticed that Unkeen was twitching and the other to were freaking out and sweating, "Uh, did I miss something?"

Unkeen was shaking, trying to contain his frustrations.

"Um, boss?" Unfairy nervously asked.

Unkeen then punched the wall with his glowing fist. The impact was so powerful that it took done nearly half of the building.

"You idiots, how are we suppose to revive Dame Deadtime if you keep failing me!" he shouted with great anger, "Do you realize how much of threat those watch holders are now that traveler as his partner back!" much darkness was burning off of him, eventually the wicked executive calmed, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," he sighed calmly, "I know your trying and," he then saw that the others were distracted be something "Hmm?" Unkeen then looked at the giant machine, it was sucking in all the wicked energy that had come from his anger.

The machine shook and creaked. Then suddenly, the doors on it flung open, filling the room with a black mist.

"Duna, duna, duna, duna," a voice from the machine slowly said as a pair of eyes glowered. Suddenly , "DundunDAAAAAAAAA!".

* * *

 **Ben: At long last the chapter is done!**

 **Draggie:Thank goodness! I've missed being with you Ben.**

 **Ben: I'm really sorry this took so long. School got really rough, and kinda broke me.**

 **Draggie: Your okay now right?**

 **Ben: Oh yes of course,** **especially** **now that your back.** **Anyways, I have a few thing to address. First, the questions from DragonbladeB5. Regarding questions 4 through 10, lets just say someone would get hurt, badly.**

 **Draggie: What about the other ones?**

 **Ben: Oh yeah. As for top ten female yokai watch characters, I'm not sure, I'll have to think on that. Some of the** **ones** **that come to mind are Katie, Blizzaria, Insomni, and that girl with the blue hair thats into ghost and creepy things.**

 **Draggie: Also your OC yokai Leapire sounds really fun. But the second of your OC's powers is a bit inappropriate.**

 **Ben: at least that OC knows he has a problem. Second, since school will be starting back up soon, there won't be any new chapters for a while.**

 **Draggie: This was an extra long chapter, so I think they'll understand. But just because Ben's taking a bit of a brake doesn't mean he's done writing. So keep an eye out for some short one shots from time to time.**

 **Ben: I just want to say thank you all again so much for all the reviews and support. It does really mean alot to me. Also, who do think was the best of the wicked executives, and who are some of your favorite characters in this story?**

 **Goldenyan: Obviously I am the greatest!**

 **Betterfly then pulls Goldenyan of screen.**

 **Draggie: Sure. Well, see ya all next time.**

 **Ben: Remember, reviews equil sooner chapters and better quality stories. until next time, chao.**


	13. Chapter 13 A New Quest Begins With Moxie

It had been a good while since Draggie was freed from the cave. Nate had been spending a lot more time with Katie, which is what they were about to do.

"Oh boy, oh boy," Nate said with excitement as he was running to where he was going to meet Katie, which Whisper took note of.

"Wow Nate, I can't believe your just as excited as the first time you and Katie had a yokai adventure," Whisper said as flouted near, "I don't even remember which time this is?".

"Who cares, I get to hang out with Katie again!".

As he was running, Nate was noticed by his other friends Bear and Eddie.

"Hey Nate, what'cha doing?" Bear asked.

"Oh I was just about to go meet Katie," Nate explained.

"Sounds cool, can we tag along?" Eddie asked.

"No!" Nate blurted nervously.

"Um, why not man?" Bear asked.

"Well, um I," Nate wasn't sure how to respond. espite Ben's advice Nate was not sure he should tell his friends about his yokai. Not to mention he really wanted to go see Katie.

"Is everything okay Nate?" Eddie asked, "We haven't hung with you in long time now,".

"What's going on?" Bear added.

"You see," Nate struggled to think of something.

"Don't worry, leave this to your fateful butler," Whisper, um, whispered. He was then wearing football gear and proceeded to charge into a bunch of trash cans behind the two boys.

"Huh!"

"What was that?!".

"Got to go, bye!" Nate then proceeded to run off to his female friend, "Thanks Whisper,".

As the other two looked through the trash cans, Whisper slipped away.

"Guess it was just a cat," Eddie deduced.

"I don't think cats are that loud," Bear added.

"Wait, you don't think, Katie and Nate are seeing each other?" Eddie asked.

"Well duh, Nate said that's what he was doing today," Bear replied.

"Not what I meant,".

However, not too far away on a tree was the sly Ben and fantastic Draggie.

"Yeash, are these guys are dense!" Ben said as he spied with binoculars.

"Well short one's not wrong about the seeing each other part," Draggie pointed out as he threw a chip into his mouth.

"Still, I can feel for them missing their friend," Ben said, before looking towards Nate and Katie, "Oh well, at least things are working out for those two,".

"So you going to leave things at that?" Draggie asked.

"Heck no, you know me better than that," Ben said casually, to which Draggie smiled, "Time to go!" Ben then hopped of the branch, unintentional, "Huh, Daaaaaahhhh!" he shouted as he fell to the ground.

"Maybe you should rethink this tree thing?" Draggie said, before he hopped of like Ben, "Ahh!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

Nate had just made it to the park were Katie was waiting with Komasan.

"So, Katie, how have things been going with your yokai lately?" Nate asked.

"Pretty good, though Komasan has been having more ice cream then he should," Katie replied, before looking at Komasan who was eating a cone of ice cream..

"Sorry, its just so gooood!" he said sheepishly.

"Right, though I haven't been able to find any more yokai?" Katie said.

"That's strange, usually yokai won't ever leave me alone," Nate said, scathing the back of his head.

"Wow, you must be really popular with yokai then," Katie said, which made Nate blush.

"Oh of course, Nate Adams is the most famous human in the yokai world," Whisper proclaimed, "Yokai come swarming him around school and home, just begging for his attention!".

"Okay Whisper, I think she gets the point," Nate said, starting to get annoyed.

"They go out of their way to be around Nate, even if he's horrible embarrassed by them!" Whisper kept going, before being grabbed by Nate.

Nate was feeling a bit uneasy by how helpful Whisper was being, mainly because Whisper was usually pretty lazy, "Um will you excuses us for a moment?" Nate said after grabbing Whisper by his swirl.

"No problem Nate," Katie replied.

"Thanks," Nate then moved to behind a tree.

"I wonder why yokai don't bother me that much?" Katie thought.

"Maybe your just so sweet that they don't want to bug you," Komasan said while he ate his ice cream, "Just like this ice cream!".

Katie smiled, feeling a bit better about herself. Suddenly both Katie and Komasan bounced into the sky.

* * *

 _Back with Nate,_

"Is everything okay Nate," Whisper asked.

"Okay, what's going on?" Nate asked.

"Whatever do you mean master Nate?" Whisper asked, sounding very prim and proper.

"Why are you being so, y'know, helpful?".

"I am always helpful as a yokai butler should," Whisper proclaimed, "Your probably just now noticing how helpful and important I am!".

Suddenly Draggie jumped into the scene, "Gaaaahhhh!" he said as he fell on his belly, "Just tell him about what we told you already!" he shouted before jumping away humorously.

"Whats he is talking about?" Nate asked.

"Um what, nothing," Whisper said, sounding like he was hiding something, "Seeing as he hopped away, it must not have been important,".

"Right," Nate said unconvinced. He then pulled out a yellow medal, "Come on out my friend, calling Tattletail!" he then slid the medal into his watch, "Yokai medal, do your thing!".

 _ **Summoning,**_

 _ **Mysterious**_

 _ **A boom shake a**_

 _ **shake a boom**_

 _ **shake a boogie woogie!**_

 _ **Cling Clang delirious**_

 _ **Mysterious!**_

"Tattletail, tell, tell!" the small old lady said.

"Tattletail, go find out what's with Whisper!" Nate commanded, to which she then grabbed onto Whisper.

"Hngg, I know you don't appreciate me," Whisper said, "But I know it's because of my uselessness!".

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked.

"It was some time after we got out of the cave," Whisper explained, "I realized it when I encounter Ben and Draggie!".

* * *

 _Flashback,_

"Why can't Nate be more appreciative of me," Whisper ranted as he floated down the street, "I don't know why I even bother with him,".

"You sure that's what's really bugging your marshmallow?" a familiar voice asked.

"W-what, who said that!?" Whisper asked,

"Over here,"

Whisper started looking around but couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from.

"No your left, no other left, warmer, cold, colder," The voice said, and was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh for Shin-rah's sake, in the alley way!" the voice of a young dragon shouted.

"Oh why didn't you say so," Whisper then looked to see the mysterious watch holder Ben and his adorable partner Draggie. "What do you want?".

"Let's see, rare yokai, a new ipad, titans return Trypticon, but that's beyond the point," Ben joked, "More importantly, what's get you so worked up?".

"I see no need to tell you," Whisper said as he turned away with his arms crossed.

"Ben's just being polite, we already know you're having problems with Nate," Draggie bluntly pointed out, causing Whisper to flinch and collapsed into cubes humorously.

"So what happened?" Ben asked.

"Nate doesn't appreciate me," Whisper said, after pulling himself back together. "After all the work I do for him as his butler, he still treats me like an annoyance,".

Ben and Draggie looked at each other with an unconvinced look. "What exactly do you do for him?".

"Well, um, lots of things, like, um," Whisper explained, though it was pretty clear he was struggling to think of anything, "Oh yes, my endless knowledge of yokai has helped Nate hundreds of times,".

"Endless as your yokai pads wifi," Draggie pointed out, much to Whisper's dismay.

"How dare you imply that I would look up info instead of," Whisper protested.

"You're not fooling anyone No-nuten," Ben pointed out

"H-how did, how can you know about," Whisper stuttered.

"Look Whisper, I get that you do what you do to keep your powers in check, and that's fine," Ben said in a much more comforting tone, "But constantly claiming something that's not true is what makes it annoying,".

"But I," Whisper felt saddened, "I just want everyone to respect me,".

"Then be a yokai worth respecting," Draggie said softly, "If you want Nate to respect you, don't make excuses, do the actual work and put your partner first,".

This made Whisper think, despite all his boasting, he rarely did do anything helpful. It wasn't since the days of warlord Wethington that he felt useful. But was Draggie right, would he get the respect if he did something?

"Just give it try, you might be surprised," Ben said as he patted the ghost on the back before walking away.

 _End of Flashback,_

* * *

"Since then I have tried to be the best butler I can!" Whisper explained, "Then maybe you'd actually appreciate me,".

"Whisper," Nate said, sounding a bit sad for the yokai.

Suddenly Komasan bounced into the two.

"Oh ma swirls, excuse me," he apologized before bouncing away.

"What the heck?" Nate asked.

"Why does everyone keep jumping so much?" Whisper asked.

"It's gotta be a yokai!" Nate said before pulling out his watch.

"Nonsense, there's not a yokai that-"Whisper then stopped himself, "I need to be reliably," he said to himself, "I mean, give me a sec to find out,". He then pulled out his pad and started looking up yokai.

Nate and Katie then looked but couldn't find anything.

"Huh, I guess there isn't a yokai?" Katie said, before bouncing again.

"Wow, you were finally right, uh Whisper?" Nate said before noticing that Whisper was still looking up the yokai.

"Come on, come on," Whisper kept searching, "Ah ha, the yokai that is making everything so bouncy is!?"

Suddenly, Ben sprang into a bush and knocked out a yokai that was causing the jumping.

He had battery charged blue skin, pointy ears, primrose eyes, black hair with a traditional chinese ponytail with a navy-blue ribbon, long fangs was wearing a purple zhiduo (traditional chinese casual wear for men) with a navy blue collar, a hat worn by 6th rank officials in the Qing dynasty with a paper talisman and a hitodama on top, long black pants and traditional martial arts shoes.

"Oh, right there," Whisper explained, "His name is Leapire, and, oh my gosh he's a classic yokai!".

 _ **Leapire**_

 _ **Shady**_

 _ **Classic**_

"How did you know that?" he asked in chinese accent.

"Apparently, he used to be wander the mountains as a human until he accidentally jumped of a mountain," Whisper explained, "Now he makes anyone he's around hop like their standing on a jack in the box!".

"Okay, but why could our watches find him?" Katie asked.

"Leapire is like Snartle, being that he is so powerful that he can be seen by humans without a watch,".

"Wow, how can you know so much," Leapire asked, sound very impressed, "You must be really smart to know about someone as obscure as me!".

"Well of course, I am an official yokai butler after all," Whisper said, soaking in praise graciously.

"So are you like a vampire or something, nya? Jibanyan asked.

"Not exactly,".

"Leapire is what is known a jiangshi, also known as a Chinese hopping vampire," Whisper explained.

"Oo, I've heard of those, don't really see them that often," Ben said as he poked his head out of the bush, before being bounced into the air, "Yaaaaaahh, I'm blasting off again!".

"Oops, sorry about that," Leapire apologized, "My powers have been a bit over powered lately!".

Nate began to think about Ben and his constant interference. What was that guys problem? He then remembered how sad Ben had been in the cavern before they saved Draggie, and started to worry about him.

"You okay Nate?" Katie asked.

"Oh, well," Nate didn't know how to explain.

"If something's bugging you, I don't mind if you want to go deal with it," Katie said kindly.

"Really, but what about the yokai?" Nate asked.

"I'll be fine, I want to get better at befriending yokai, and this is a great opportunity!" Katie replied with excitement.

"Well okay," Nate said, a little hesitant but he trusted Katie, "Good luck,".

Katie smiled, before Nate ran off.

"Okay Leapire, I'm sure we can figure what ups with your powers," Katie said kindly.

"Oh,oh,oh my," he said nervously,

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Pardon, I'm just a bit shy around girls," he explained, "Especially cute ones,".

This made Katie blush.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Eddie and Bear,_

"There's got to be a way to find out what Nate is hiding from us?" Eddie stated, "I just can't think of any way how?".

"Well it's not like the answer's just going to fall out of the sky or something?" Bear pointed out.

"AAAAAhhhh!" Ben said as he landed behind them, "Ouch!".

"Whoa, are you okay?" Eddie asked, after he and Bear turned towards Ben.

"Eh, I've felt worse," Ben said as he got up, before seeing who he was talking to, "Oh, you two,".

"Wait, how do you know us?" Bear asked.

"Let's just say I've done research on this town," Ben said, while looking cool, "I got info on just about everyone in Springdale,".

Bear then remembered something, "Hang on, didn't I see you with Nate a while ago?".

"Well yes, he was helping me with something," Ben explained.

This made the other two suspicious.

"Wait, do you know what Nate's been hiding!?" Eddie asked.

Ben's eye then sparkled, "Well, I might know something,".

"You got to tell us man!" Bear pleaded.

"Well, I probably shouldn't, but," Ben said, sounding like he was toying with them, "How bout I drop you riddle that may lead to answers?".

"Sure, I'm great at riddles!" Eddie said.

"Let's just say, the 'time' for you to know the truth approaches," Ben stated, "Emphases, on time and maybe more,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie asked.

"You look like a smart guy, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Ben smirked before slipping away.

"Hey where'd he go?" Bear asked.

"Emphases on time, and maybe more?" Eddie thought, before it came to him, "Wait a minute, isn't there a clock shop called timers and more!?".

"I don't know, but it sounds like a thing!" Bear said enthusiastically.

"Let's go find out!" Eddie cheered before he and Bear left.

However, Ben was still nearby chuckling, "Hehehee, that should do the trick," he said before sliding out of the alley, "Things will be even better for everyone once they know,".

"When who knows what?" Nate asked, which startled Ben.

"Yipe, oh hey Nate," Ben greeted, sound slightly nervous, "How things go with the hopping vampire go?".

Nate was not amused, "What did you say to my friends?".

"Relaxe, I didn't blab your secret," Ben said, trying to remain cool, "I just gave them a vague riddle,"

"Why are you doing this Ben?" Nate asked, "Why do you keep trying to blow my secret to my friends?!"

"Didn't I explain this already, like many chapters ago?" Ben sighed, "If you keep your watch hidden, your friendships will die,"

"Yeah, I remember," Nate groaned.

"Besides, Katie found out and look how much happier your life is," Ben said, sounding very sly "Don't you want your other friends in on the fun as well?".

"Well yeah, it might be nice to have them know," Nate said, sounding unsure, which made Ben smirk, "But I don't want them to be in danger because of my watch!".

"Really, that's why you won't spill?" Ben asked, "How ridicules!".

Nate felt frustrated at Ben, but then he remembered something, "Wait, didn't you say you owed me one?".

"What are you getting at boy?" Ben asked, getting suspicious.

"Time to pay up!" Nate said as pointed at Ben, "I want you to stop trying to spill my secret to Eddie and Bear!"

Ben flinched with shock greatly, "What, why you, you!" he shuddered.

"You said that you would make it up to me for helping you get Draggie back," Nate teased.

"Curse my overly thankful nature!" Ben ranted.

"Now back off," Nate said sternly, "So my friends will be safe!".

"Gurrrr,why, er, fine, I'll lay off the other two!" Ben yelled, frustrated at what just happened.

"Yes!" Nate cheered, feeling proud to have outsmarted Ben finally.

"But let me ask you this, how does that protect them?" Ben asked, having calmed down a bit "How does them not know protect them from the wicked?!".

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, sounding a little worried.

"I mean, if the wicked or whoever were to take over, won't your friends still be in danger?" Ben asked, with his hands in the air, "Wouldn't having them with you make it easier to protect them?".

Nate was quiet, he wasn't sure how to argue with Ben's point.

"Look, I may not agree with you, but I will respect your choice," Ben said calmly as he put his hands in his pockets, "I have plenty of other things to do, and many yokai to track down, so this doesn't affect me that much,". Ben then turned around and started walking away, "Later,".

"Wait, Ben stop!" Nate said, to which Ben did, "Is the reason you care about my friendships so much, because you don't have any human friends?".

Ben was quiet, before letting out a sigh, "I'm not really good with humans, you've probably noticed that I'm kind of annoying," Ben continued, "I've had human friends before, but eventually they leave me, whether it be because we lost contact or they lost interest,".

"Ben, I had no idea," Nate said, feeling bad for the boy,

"It's just how it goes, I guess, hehe," Ben sounded quite sad, "Being able to hang out, play video games, support each other when one is down, oh, that always seemed so fantastic," Ben mused, before looking back at Nate "Your friendships are a great treasure, please take care of them," he then tried to walk away again.

"Wait, maybe, we could be friends?" Nate asked, which made Ben stop, "When you're not messing with my life, your actually kind of cool, we could probably hang out some time,".

Ben let out a soft chuckle, "Maybe, I'm probably too much trouble," Ben then looked back, "I'll think about it," he then smiled.

Nate smiled back with relief. Ben then walked away. "Choa," he said with an arm in the air.

Whisper then floated in, "What I miss?".

"Oh, nothing much," Nate said causally, "I just think we won't have to worry about Ben causing trouble anymore,".

"Oh, that's splendid," Whisper said, before he remembered something, "Wait, we have to go now!".

"What's wrong Whisper!" Nate asked.

"No time to explain!" Whisper said while grabbing Nate, "Katie and the others are in danger!".

"Wait what, I thought the vampire wasn't that bad!" Nate shouted.

"Forget Leapire, someone far worse as appeared!" Whisper pleaded.

* * *

 _Back with Katie,_

Blizzaria and Komasan were barely standing.

"Oh no!" Katie said, her hand covering her mouth.

"H-how is he so strong?" Blizzaria asked.

"Katie are you okay!" Nate frantically asked as he came in.

"I'm fine, but my yokai got beaten badly!" Katie explained, sounding quite scarred.

"Hmph, I was expecting more from the ones who beat my fellow executives," the powerful deep voice said.

Nate then looked to see a wicked executive that was tall, had two big horns, what looked like faceless bull heads on his sleeves, and whore a scarf that covered his mouth.

"Whisper, who is that guy?" Nate said, sounding kind of scarred.

"Oh um, that's," Whisper said before he was cut off by the wicked.

"Don't waste your breath weakling," he said, much to Whisper's annoyance, "I am the strongest of the wicked executives, Unkeen,".

 _ **Unkeen**_

 _ **Wicked**_

 _ **Executive,**_

"Oh dear, he's not kidding!" Whisper said after looking it up, "It says that when Deadtime was defeated, he took charge of the wicked until her return,".

"Indeed, but that is no longer the case," Unkeen said.

"Wait, you don't mean?!" Whisper asked.

"Yes, the glorious leader of the wicked has returned!" Unkeen said, "And to please her wrinklieness further, I shall remove you meddlers from her sight!".

"I won't let that happen!" Nate shouted, trying to sound brave, even thought he was a bit scarred.

"Be careful Nate, he already beat my best yokai," Katie warned as she grabbed Nate's arm.

"Don't worry I'll be careful," Nate said, feeling concerned for Katie, and a bit happy she was close to him, "Whisper ready!" Nate then raised his arm that had the yokai watch up.

"I'm on it!" Whisper then flew upwards and spun before chomping on Nate's arm.

With a flash of light Nate's watch was replaced by the model zero yokai watch.

"Come on out my friend, calling Jibannyan!" Nate said as he slipped the green medal into the watch, before turning the gold rim to 1.

" _ **AH, SUMMONING TIME!"**_

The charming song then played has Jibanyan walked down the stardust road to the watch, then posing.

Nate then turned the gold watch rim to 2, which played the familiar tune before the watch said,

" _ **Summoning Charming!"**_

"Jibanyan, nyight!" He shouted while striking a pose.

"Right, wait what!" Jibanyan said.

"You can do it," Blizzaria said, which seemed to motivate the cat.

"Okay, nyever surrender!" Jibanyan said before he lunged at Unkeen.

He tried to punch him multiple times, but the wicked dodged quickly many times.

"That all you got?" Unkeen taunted.

"Hold still, Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan tried his soultament, but he was unable to connect.

Unkeen then saw his opening and punched Jibanyan while he was tired.

"Nyaaaaaa!"

"Jibanyan!" Nate and Katie cried.

"Don't worry, I'm finyaaaa," he said dazingly before he fell.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Unkeen boastingly asked.

"Not at all!" Nate then shoved is watch into Whisper's moath, before pulling out a gold medal, "Come on out my friend, calling Shogunyan!" Nate said as he inserted the medal into the watch. "Yokai medal, do your thing!"

" _ **Summoning, Legendary!"**_

 _ **Imaginary!**_

 _ **Incendiary!**_

 _ **Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam,**_

 _ **Legendary!"**_

"Shogunyan!" The samurai said.

"Shogunyan, you have to defeat Unkeen!" Nate commanded.

"No opponent can best me!" he boasted as he pulled out his sword.

"Your confidence will be your demise!" Unkeen said, before taking a battle pose.

The two yokai then charged at each other, rapidly throwing and dodging blows.

Shogunyan then prepared his final blow, "Bonito blade!".

But to his surprise, Unkeen caught the sword with his bare hand.

"No way!" Nate shouted.

"H-h-how?!" Shogonyan said, stunded by the wicked's power.

"It ends now, Unkeen Crack!" the wicked leader then charged energy in his other fist and punched the samurai with his soultament.

"Nyyyooooo!" he said as he went flying, and landed at Nate's feet, "Forgive me, master,".

"This can't be happening," Nate said with fear.

"Don't you have any other strong yokai?" Katie asked.

"It won't matter," Unkeen said, "No matter what yokai you summon, they will all fall at my hands!".

"Stand back, I'll handle this!" Whisper shouted, while wearing a cape. He then charged at the wicked.

"Whisper!"

Unkeen had to barely flick his fist to knock back the butler.

"As a previously said," Unkeen spoke, "You will all fall to the wicked!".

Everyone was stunned with fear. Unkeen was about to attack when he was suddenly attacked by two blurs of black and white.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Who are they?" Katie asked.

The blurrs were able to force the wicked executive back.

"Enough!" Unkeen then forced the two back.

"Whoa he's tougher than we thought," the white one said.

"But we're not done yet!" the black one said with confidence. He then threw red spice at Unkeen.

"Nuuugh, what is this horrible substance?!" Unkeen shouted in pain at the spice.

"So even the executives can't stand spicy things?" the black one gloated, "Just like all the other wicked,".

"Do you know these yokai Nate?" Katie asked.

"I don't think so," Nate replied, though he was very unsure.

"Quick, we need to get the everyone out of here!" the white one spoke.

"Right!" the black one nodded.

The two yokai then swooped up the defeated yokai and the kids and escaped.

Unkeen was eventually able to get the spice out of his eyes. He then saw that his victims were gone. Unkeen then let out a sigh, before punching the nearby tree into a house, "They can't evade their fate forever!".

* * *

 _Later in an alleyway._

"That was close, nyan," Jibanyan moaned.

"Katie I'm so sorry I left you alone with that," Nate said before he was erupted.

"No Nate I'm sorry I couldn't handle it!" Katie said, feeling very sad, "If I had been better with yokai this wouldn't have happened,".

"Don't be so hard on yourself Katie," Komasan said.

"We're the ones who lost," Blizzaria added.

Nate hated seeing Katie this way, "Why did you have to get involved in this Katie," he said quietly.

"Don't feel bad, Unkeen a tough opponent," a voice said.

"You should feel glad you lasted that long," another voice said.

Nate and Katie looked around, before looking up and seeing two yokai that saved them. They looked like shadows with capes and yellow eyes. On was black and had hair that kind of looked like Nate. The other one was white and had bushy hair.

The two then zipped closer to the kids.

"Oh thank you for saving us," Katie said.

"But who are you?" Nate asked.

"I was expecting you to have gotten stronger by now," the black one said to Nate, much to his annoyance, "Oh well, can't be helped,".

"I didn't expect you to be so cute, pretty impressive," the white one said to Katie, which made her blush.

"Seriously who are you?" Nate asked again.

"You really don't recognize me?" the black one asked, "What kind of sidekick are you bold basher?"

Nate then figured it out, "Wait, Grandpa!?".

"You know it, I am now Moximus N!" before doing some sort of dance and pose that ended with "Moxie!".

"I still don't get it," Katie said.

"But, how did you?" Nate asked.

"Did I become a yokai?" he replied, "I guess saving the world has a way of paying off,".

"Wait that yokai is your grandfather!?" Katie asked, "How is that even possible?".

"Oh it happens all the time," Whisper explained, "Many yokai used to be living beings that were given a second chance when they perished,".

"Yeah, I used to be a cat before," Jibanyan said, before the white one interrupted.

"We don't have time for tragic backstories right now!" he shouted.

"Calm down K, can't I haven't seen him in years, we can chill for a sec," N said, before introducing the white one, "This is Moximus K, he was best friend when we were human,".

"Then were you when we fought the wicked!" Whisper shouted.

"I hadn't met him until after the wicked were gone," N explained, which made the others fall over at such a simple answer.

"But don't you think I'm going to be slacking off this time!" K boasted, "I'm going to show the wicked the power of our moxie!".

The two yokai then proceeded to do their moxie dance and pose, made Katie chuckle.

Nate wanted to feel glad at seeing Nathaniel again, but he was worried about Katie.

"Katie, maybe you should just let me handle this," Nate said.

"What?!" Katie said, "How could say that?".

"It's just, you saw what Unkeen did to your yokai," Nate explained.

"Yeah, and he did the same thing to your yokai!" Katie pointed out, sound rather mad, "Just because I lost once, doesn't mean I can't handle myself!".

"Katie, I didn't mean," Nate said.

"Yeah, my granddaughter is tougher than you think!" K said, as he landed on Katie's head.

"That's right!" she said, before realizing what the yokai just said, "Wait, what did you just call me?".

"Oh yeah, when I was alive, my name was Kenny Forester," he explained, "I'm your grandfather,".

"What, then your the one who made my yokai watch!?" Katie asked, not knowing how to feel.

"Well, N helped me get started," K explained.

"And don't you forget it!" N said.

"Pardon my interruption, but we could really use some healing," Blizzaria said.

"Sorry," Katie and Nate apologized.

"Oh let me handle that darlings," a voice that sound like a kind grandma said.

Waves of healing energy then filled the alley, and the yokai were restored to full strength.

"Oh my swirls, I feel greater than a gourd!" Komasan cheered.

"Oh it was no problem dearie," the healer said as she floated down.

The yokai looked like an elderly Japanese woman with brown skin and gray hair, she wore a purple dress, and her lower half was a cloud that had a golden yellow lotus shaped plumage arch is set behind her back.

"Who are you?" Nate asked.

"Let me check," Whisper said before looking her up, "Oh yes, that is Auntie Heart,"

 _ **Auntie Heart**_

 _ **Heartful**_

 _ **Rare,**_

"Her healing powers are so amazing that you don't need to bother with other healers," Whisper proclaimed.

 _Meanwhile,_

Betterfly angrily grunted a bit.

"You okay?" Ben asked, to which the healer nodded.

"Hope Peppillon Isn't near," Draggie thought.

 _Back with the others,_

"Thanks for the Help," Katie said kindly.

"Oh, think nothing off, I enjoy helping others feel better, it's what I do," Auntie Heart said, before noticing Katie's watch "Tell me child, do you have a healer in your yokai collection?".

"Um, no, I don't think so?" Katie said feeling unsure. Auntie Heart then gave Katie her medal.

"Give me a call if you need any help," she said before floating away.

"See Nate," Katie said before running off.

"Katie!" Nate said.

"Where are you going?" Whisper added.

"I'm going to find more yokai and prove to you I can handle myself!" Katie said confidentially before leaving.

"Wait up!" Komasan said, before he and Katie's other yokai followed.

Nate wasn't sure what to think now, he wanted to trust Katie, but.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," K said.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Of course, I gotta make up for lost times," he replied before flying off.

This made Nate feel a bit better.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Whisper spoke up.

"I think she might have the right idea,".

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"I think I get it," N spoke up, "If you two can track down stronger yokai, we might have a better advantage against the wicked!".

Nate thought about this for a moment, while he preferred to not go looking for yokai, since they gave him so much trouble, Nate knew that if they wanted to protect his friends he would need to be able to beat the Wicked. "Your right, Whisper, when can we find some rare yokai!" he said, sounding determined.

"Oh my, well there's so many to choose from," Whisper explained, "If we look for one that's powerful but hard to find it might be too late, but if we don't get enough powerful ones, oh I don't even want to think of what would happen,".

"How we going to knyow which onyes to look for nya?" Jibanyan asked.

"But, there is someone who does know a lot about rare yokai," Nate said.

"Wait, you don't mean," Whisper asked dramatically.

"I kind of wish I didn't," Nate said, "But I think we might need Ben's help,".

* * *

 **Ben: And at long last the chapter is done!**

 **Draggie: Oh boy, I've missed hanging with you Ben.**

 **Ben: Yeah its been a while. Sorry this took so long, school was really rough, but now that its summer I'm finally free!**

 **Draggie: Does that mean you'll get chapters out sooner now?**

 **Ben: Maybe, I still got a lot to write. But I can assure it won't take as long as the last chapter.**

 **Draggie: That's good.**

 **Ben: Also I want to give a special thanks to di20a07** **for your review. It is honestly the kind of review I have always dreamed of, so thank you eternally!**

 **Draggie: Also I bet Ben might like you as a beta reader, once we figure out what that is. Hey you don't think Muk's going to be mad about you taking so much inspiration from his story?**

 **Ben: Of course not. Not unless Katie starts talking to a pink cat in a sailors outfit.**

 **Draggie: You mean like the one she's talking to right now?**

 **Ben: What, doh, ding-wall! Oh well.**

 **Draggie: Right, by the way if anyone knows a good thing to watch to help Ben get in a yokai watch mode, feel free to suggest it.**

 **Ben: Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories.**

 **Draggie: See you next time!**

 **Ben: Chao!**


	14. Chapter 14 Serpent of Frustation

Unkeen had just appeared at the Wicked's base. He then started walking to the newly made throne room. But on the way he passed by Unkaind.

"Unkeen, what happened to you?" she asked with concern, referring to the deep cut on his hand.

"A mere flesh wound, it is of no concern," he said as he covered his hand.

"Perhaps you should have one of the flicker's look at?"

"I'm fine," he said sternly, "Now, I must report to her highness,".

"Well, okay," she said, before Unkeen walked away, "Don't push yourself,".

"Ooh, does someone have the hots for Unkeen?" Unfairy said teasingly after appearing, "Aren't you a sly snake,hehehe".

Unkaind just groaned before snapping her fingers and causing the mouse like wicked to be doused by a waterfall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile up a head,_

Unkeen walked into the throne room. While it was still in an old factory, it was a pretty fancy room, with Japanese lanterns made of scrap and an imported velvet carpet leading to a throne.

Unkeen walked closer to the throne and bowed, "My liege, I have intercepted the yokai of the watch holders, and wounded them greatly," he reported, "However, they escaped do to the interference of the moxie hero yokai,".

"Whaaaat!" the hag screamed from her throne, "What do you mean they escaped, dun dun duuuun!?"

"It is a minor delay, I assure you I will track them down at the utmost conveniences," Unkeen calmly pleaded, trying to calm the wicked leader, "However, I am unaware of the location of the traveler is at this moment,".

"Yes, that is most disturbing, but who cares about him," Deadtime said, "However, I have already made preparations to deal with those horrid children and their stupid yokai,".

"How so your windbagyness?" Unkeen asked.

The villain then stood up and started chanting something. When she was done, two portals that resembled gold and silver clocks appeared, and out of them came two old lady twins.

One was gold with a red dress and the other was silver with a blue dress.

"Ah it's about time," the gold one said as she stretched.

"Feels just like a good nap," the silver one added.

The two then turned towards Deadtime, "We are ready for your commands mistress Deadtime," they said in unison.

"Ah, Kin and Gin, good to see you again," Deadtime greeted before sounding intense, "I need you to go break the bound of the brat that beat us, and later the one who shouldn't be in this world and their yokai,".

"It will be no problem," Kin said.

"They won't be able to stand against our power!" Gin added.

"Well then get to it already, dun dun duuuun!" she yelled.

The twins nodded, before Unpleasant appeared between the two, "Why hello laaadies!" he said sounding uncharacteristically smooth, "Perhaps after you two are done, we could go out for an experiment or two, hehe,".

The twins shrugged, before kicking the elderly wicked aside,

"Buzz of bug!" Gin yelled.

"Where out of your league!" Kin added.

The two then teleported away.

"Honestly Unpleasant," Unkeen face palmed.

"I'm a player youngen," Unpleasant chuckled, still dazed from the attack.

"Wasting your time with romance, how pathetic!" Deadtime shouted, "They all get tired of you eventually, everyone one of those humans are despicable!".

"Calm yourself highness!" Unkeen said, "We already know your hatred for humans,".

"We'll have them all taken in over in no time, so don't stress yourself," Unpleasant added, "No need to dwell on that guy,"

"Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!" she yelled, prompting the executives to leave.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nate,_

 _ **Summoning, Slippery!**_

 _ **Trippery!**_

 _ **Gippery!**_

 _ **Slimey-whimey do!**_

 _ **Slippery!**_

"Draggie," the young dragon said, "Huh, what do you want?".

"How is this pipsqueak going to help?" N asked.

"Excuse me!" Draggie shouted, "I happen to be a mighty dragon!".

"Um, sorry?".

"Draggie we need to find Ben," Nate explained, "I just figured you would know where he was,".

"Oh, trust me, you don't have to look that hard," Draggie said with an unamused tone.

Nate then realized that Ben was standing right behind him.

"Mind explaining what you're doing with my partner, Nate?" Ben asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Gaahh!" Nate said with surprise, as he fell down.

"That was fast," Jibanyan said.

"He certainly is dedicated to his dragon," Whisper added.

"But of course, now what do you want?" Ben asked again.

"Oh, so you're the traveler?" N said.

"Pardon?".

"I've heard the wicked talking a lot about you," N explained.

"Um, oh, what did you hear?" Ben asked nervously in a low voice.

"Just that you had rare yokai or something," N said, trying to remember.

"Which is why we called you," Nate said after getting up.

"You mean me?" Draggie said, still slightly annoyed.

"Listen Ben, we need your help to find rare yokai that can best the wicked!" Whisper explained.

"Really?" Ben asked, sound almost amused, "I never thought you'd be in to that Nate,".

"Look, we were attacked by one of the executives," Nate explained, "I wasn't able to stop him, or completely protect Katie,".

"That sounds rough," Ben said, feeling a bit of pity for Nate, "I can understand why you would be worried,".

"So, will you help?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, I'm still a little salty on early," Ben said, much to the Nate's concern, "However, I could always use some more medals, and I guess I could take some time to be helpful, for a friend,".

"Great," Nate said, "So which yokai do we need to track down?".

"Y'know, they say go big or go home," Ben then looked to Draggie, "The medallium s'il vous plait,"

"Sure thing," Draggie then pulled out a cyan yokai medallium, and handed it to Ben.

"Thank you," Ben then flipped through the book, "I'm sure you are aware of the legendary yokai, yes?" to which the others nodded, "One happens to be one of the most powerful yokai in existence!".

"Really, which one?" Nate asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Oh, that be, um, let's see," Whisper said before looking on his yokai pad, before Draggie bonked him with a rock.

"Don't spoil it Whisper," Draggie said.

"So it's Spoilerena?" Jibanyan asked.

"No, it's not Spoilerena!" Ben said, sounding annoyed, "Honestly, how is that jerk even considered legendary?".

"Focuses Ben," Draggie suggested, "You can rant about how she spoiled wizard later,".

"Right, anyways in order to summon this yokai, we need to find some of the most powerful yokai," Ben explained, "Each one is one of the strongest of the eight main tribes,".

The page then turned to a black page that had eight pedestals for each of the tribes, with the ones for tough, eerie, and shady already filled by three medals. One was Goldenyan and the other was some sort of women with a stick, while another seemed to be a black vampire devil of some sort.

"As you can see, I have already found some of them," Ben explained.

"When'd you get the eerie and shady one?" Jibanyan asked.

"Oh that's one's Eterna, but we um, don't talk about what happened with her," Draggie explained, "The other is Count Cavity, though I doubt giving the wicked a toothache will really help,".

"Right," Ben said feeling guilty, he then waved his hand over the empty slots making images of the yokai appear, "Even if we can't find all of them, having even just a few of them would prove to be a great advantage,".

"Wait, Katie just got that one!" Nate said, referring to the heartful yokai Auntie Heart.

"Wow, she's a hard one to track down, and a great healer" Draggie pointed out, "Though I like Betterfly more,".

"Speaking of which, where is Katie?" Ben asked, "She wasn't hurt by the executive right?".

"Of course she's fine!" Nate said, sounding slightly annoyed, "It's just,".

"Well, she kinda went off to go find more yokai," Whisper explained, "Something about wanting to prove herself I believe,".

"Oh, good for her," Ben replied, "She could use some more character development,".

"I hope she's okay," Nate muttered, still a bit saddens from earlier. He didn't mean to make Katie upset, he just wanted her to be okay.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Ben said confidentially.

"How are you so sure?" Nate asked.

"Please, with her good luck and charm, she'll probably find these yokai before the both of us," Ben explained causal.

"She is pretty cute after all," Draggie added.

This made Nate feel a bit better.

"So where can we find these yokai anyways?" N asked.

"Yeah, um, I actually don't know," Ben said sheepishly.

"What, how can you not know ?!" N shouted.

"Give me a break, these guys are some of the hardest to find!" Ben explained, seeming slightly hurt, "I used to think they were only in the crank-a-kai, but with what Katie found, I was apparently wrong!".

Nate sighed, "Any ideas how to find them Whisper?".

"It's hard to say, there's been very few sightings of these guys," Whisper explained while swiping things on his yokai pad.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" N asked.

"Just start looking them," Draggie suggested cheerfully.

"But where are we supposed to look?" Nate asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Ben said, "Your more competent then people give you credit for,".

"Really?" Nate asked, a bit astounded by Ben's complement.

"Well, probably," Ben mumbled, "Any thoughts then?".

Nate thought for a moment, before getting determined. "Alright, I think we should look around school!".

"How come?" N asked.

"I think I get it," Ben said.

"With my expert intuition, I have determined the most logical reason to look there" Nate said confidentially with his professor vacant impression, "Yokai are always bugging me at school, there for there's bound be at least a few good ones there!".

"Brilliant deduction Nate!" Whisper praised.

"Let's go thenyan!" Jibanyan said.

Everyone nodded before heading off to the destination.

* * *

 _Back at the wicked lair,_

Unpleasant was working in his lab, or to be more specific, commanding his minions to do work.

"No, no, it goes there, to your left, not that left!" he commanded, "Ah yes, perfect, hoho,".

Just then Unkaind appeared, "Unpleasant, I need you to, what is that?" she said, referring to the rather 'exaggerated' portrait of the wicked scientist two schemers and a flicker had just hung.

"Oh Unkaind, what brings you to my lab?" Unpleasant asked in way that annoyed the snake.

"Ugh, look I need more power!" Unkaind demanded rudely.

"My, my, why the sudden need for strength my dearie?" he asked, "Trying to impress a certain horned hooligan, hoho?".

"Shut up weird beard!" she hissed.

"Come now, no need to hide your feelings dearie, hoho" Unpleasant taunted, before sounding calm, "Fortunately, I may be able to help,".

"How so?" Unkaind asked.

"With our regrettable defeats at the hands of the watch holders, I've been looking into a way to enhance the power of the wicked executives, in order to provide more positive results in our future tussles," he explained as he walked deeper into his work area, which Unkaind slowly followed. "That said, I believe I have stumbled open a most intriguing discovery,"

"Get on with it, what did you find?" Unkaind asked, her patience growing thin.

"Very well, I'm sure you have noticed that each of us executives have the traits of a specific animal," Unpleasant explained, "Such as Unfary being a mouse or you being a snake, correct?".

"Yes, I've noticed and I'm quite proud of my serpentine figure," she replied arrogantly, "Wait, what animal are you then?"

"Not important right," Unpleasent brushed off, "Now than, I have found that with proper channeling, and this device I have invented, we should be able to draw out more of those traits and assume a stronger form,".

"Really, how can you be sure old man?" she asked skeptically.

"Glad you asked, if you look this way, I have already tested this theory on Untidy," he gestured the mouse like yokai, "However, the results are a bit, urm, debatable,".

Unkaind then looked at Untidy and burst into laughter, "HAhohohohaha!".

"Hi guys!" he shouted, while chewing on some hay and looking more horned mammal like than usual, "Have you seen a bird that could perch in me, or maybe an orca?".

"Yes, well his animal was that of a Rhino, it's hard to say if the rest of us will turn out as well," Unpleasant explained.

"Whatever, can you make me stronger with this or not?" she asked, having gotten over the laugh attack.

"Listen, the process is still very unknown, there's no telling what effects it might have on you," Unpleasant explained, sounding serous and somewhat concerned, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?".

Unkaind thought for a moment. She hated the idea that of risking her beauty, but she hated that girl who beat her even more. Then she thought of the injury Unkeen had gotten from his last battle.

"Do it Unpleasant," Unkaind said sternly, "I need to be stronger, for Unkeen-sama,".

The wicked elder let out a sigh, before perking up, "Alright then, let's get to work my pretty!".

"Whatever, thanks," Unkaind said, seeming relieved.

"Hoho," he laughed.

* * *

 _Back with Nate,_

Nate and his yokai were almost to the school yard. Ben, Draggie, Whisper and Jibanyan had already ran ahead, with Ben being hyped to get more yokai.

Nate however, was still worried about Katie.

"You okay bold basher?" N asked.

"I fine," he lied.

"It's that girl isn't it?" N said, which alerted Nate.

"Um, erm, well, yeah," Nate replied, "I was really worried about her, and now she's kinda mad at me,".

"Don't you think she can't handle herself?" N asked.

Nate thought about this. Katie had been pretty good with befriending yokai, and she had some pretty good yokai like Komasan and Blizzaria to protect her.

So why was he so worried?

"You really care about her, don't you?" N asked, sounding calm and comforting.

"Yeah, I really do," Nate replied, "When the wicked attacked and I couldn't protect her, I felt so scared,".

This reminded N of how he couldn't protect his friend from bullies back when he was alive.

"I don't want her to get hurt because yokai problems," Nate than thought of something, "Hey grandpa, how did you deal with keeping yokai away from grandma?".

"Oh, you mean Lucy?" N replied, "Simple, I didn't,".

"What!?" Nate said, feeling very surprised.

"Yeah, it didn't take her long to find out about my Yokai pals," he explained while flouting like he was lying down, "After that, we spent a lot more time with each other, and as time went by we really became a lot closer,".

"Really, the yokai didn't mess up your friendship with her?" Nate asked.

"Well, there was a few bumpy times, but they only helped our love grow," N explained, "There's going to be a lot of struggles coming up, yokai or not, if you really care about her, then it will work out in the end,".

Nate was astounded by this. He felt a lot better now, which was good since they had made it to the school.

Whisper and Jibanyan had just gotten back from searching.

"Find anything guys?" Nate asked.

"Nyope, sorry Nyate," Jibanyan said.

"There is not a single other yokai in the entire premises!" Whipser said, feeling very sure.

"What about that one?" N asked, referring to the Butterfly floating nearby, which made Whisper surprised.

"Oh that's just Betterfly," Jibanyan explained, to which the bug nodded.

"Is Ben still looking?" Nate asked.

Betterfly nodded happily before twirling.

Suddenly Moximus N felt something that made him shiver, "The wicked are near!".

Nate quickly pulled out his watch and started looking around. He eventually found them on the flower mural on the ground.

It was a small group of loiters, a few schemers and flickers. But hovering above them was the wicked executive Unfairy.

"What on earth are they doing here!" Whisper asked dramatically.

"Doesn't matter, there going down!" N shouted before charging in.

"Hurry up, we to find that slime spitter before," Unfairy said before he was punched into his minions by N, "Yow, what the heck dude?!".

"Moxie!" N shouted after doing his dance.

"Yipe, you shouldn't be here?!" Unfairy squeaked.

"And whys that?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"Um, no reason, we're not trying to summon a giant boss to join the wicked, what you are talking about?!" Unfairy nervously said, before getting worked up, "What are you waiting for, get the guys!".

The wicked minions quickly sprang into action, the one Loiter had to be woken up by a Schemer.

"Go get them Jibanyan!" Nate commanded.

"Right!" Jibanyan then jumped in.

The schemers charged the cat, Jibanyan knocked one away but the other dodged and retaliated with a wind blast.

"Take that!" he laughed.

"Nyo you don't, Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan said before attacking.

The wicked were hit hard, landing into the loiters.

"Don't worry, I got you covered!" The flicker said, before he tried to heal him.

"Nate you need to stop him from healing!" Whisper said dramatically.

"I know," Nate then pulled out a medal with a cicada on it. "Come on out my friend, yokai medal do your thing, summoning Cadin!".

 ** _Summoning Charming_**

 ** _Alarming_**  
 ** _boom boom_**  
 ** _walla walla_**  
 ** _dance dance_**  
 ** _Charming!_**

"Cadin!" the cicada yokai said.

"Stop that guy from healing Cadin!" Nate commanded.

"Right away, ming ming!" he replied, before dashing forward and slashing the flicker.

"No, no, no, no!" Unfairy shouted in frustration, "Why do you stupid heads have to get in the way!"

"You're going down!" N shouted as he flew in for a moxie filled punch. But before he could connect, a snake made of dark energy appeared and attacked him, "What!?".

"Hahaha, my, my, what do we have here?" the female wicked asked after appearing, "I don't believe I've met you?".

"Whisper who is that?" Nate asked, feeling a bit worried.

"Well that's um, let's see, aw ah, that the wicked executive Unkaind!" He replied, after looking it up.

 _ **Unkaind**_

 _ **Wicked**_

 _ **Executive**_

"Oh, how nice to be recognized, haha," she said before looking at Nate, "Though, you remind me that annoying girl I fought a while back, how irritating,".

Nate quickly realized she meant Katie, "What did you do to her!?" he said with fury.

"Oh, I just showed her that those who mess with the wicked get no mercy from me," she boasted.

"I thought she beat you with an ice girl and a mermaid?" Unfairy said, loud enough for the others to here,".

"Be quiet you fool!" she yelled, briefly losing her composure.

"Oh, so you're just a poser trying to look tough," Nate said accusingly.

"For a minute I was almost worried," N said mockingly.

"Silence!" she shouted, "I'll show you I am the real deal!".

"Hehe, now you've done it," Unfairy snickered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the school,_

Ben and Draggie were walking down the hall,

"This is sure an odd place" Ben said.

"Haven't you ever gone to a school?" Draggie asked.

"Nah, I was homeschooled," Ben replied.

They then heard the commotion from outside.

"What going on out there?!" Draggie asked.

"Sounds like they started without us," Ben said, before pulling out his watch, "Ready to power up?".

"You know it!" Draggie said with eager confidence.

Ben then pulled out Dragon Lord's medal and flipped it in the air, "Come forth my friend's power, Dragon Lord," he then slept the medal into the watch and spun it once before turning the watch, "Evolution go!".

 _ **Slippery, Evolution!**_

 _ **Dragon Time!**_

Draggie then glowed as his transformation began. His body became longer, like a serpent, his hair erupted into a glorious main, a dragon mustache grew on his face. his horns became like that of a dears, his limbs grew longer with talons sprouting from his fingertips, scale spikes appeared on his back, with a little tuft forming from his tail. The dragon orb and the crystal ball on Draggie's head merged together, the new orb was then grabbed by the dragon's talons, after which the yokai opened his eyes. The dragon flew into a pose and let out powerful roar.

"Dragon Lord!".

* * *

 _Back outside,_

The wicked minions tried to swarm the heroes.

Jibanyan punched a few, but it didn't do much. A fact the Schemers took advantage of, and kicked him back.

"Nyaaa, oh come onyan," the cat moaned. But soon he felt his wounds heal and his power increase, "Nya, wait I knyow this!".

He then looked up to see Betterfly healing him once again.

"Nice job bug," N complimented.

"Yeah thanks!" Jibanyan added.

Betterfly let out a cute giggle, feeling happy to help.

Jibanyan then got back to battle and started taking out wicked minions left and right. However, the cat was then struck by a water attack.

"Well that was a wash out," Whisper said, before getting attacked himself, "Gaaaacck!"

"Your no match for me boy!" Unkaind laughed.

N noticed that Nate was looking really agitated.

"Hey you okay?" he said after flying towards him.

"Huh, what?"

"Get your head in the game bold basher!" N said, "We need to stop the wicked!".

"Oh right, sorry," Nate replied.

"Enough, I'm sick of you pest, finish them my minions!" she commanded.

"Um, Unkaind, we're out of minions," Unfairy regretfully said.

"What, how can that be!?" she said with annoyance, "That cat couldn't had beat them all!?"

Suddenly, large rocks appeared around the executives and tried to smash them. The rocks crash together with great force, the villain's barely avoided it.

"That's for what you did in chapter 6!" A familiar voice said.

The wicked executives looked to see Ben and his fierce partner Dragon Lord.

"The traveler!" Unfariy said with fear.

"Heh, I'm starting to like that nickname," Ben chuckled, "Now, I believe we have a score to settle?".

Dragon Lord snorted out flames in agreeance.

"We got you now!" N said triumphantly.

"You may think you've won, but I have a secret weapon!" Unkaind then pulled out an odd-looking device that resembled an early 2000s device and held it in the air "Now face my full power!".

This left everyone nervous in anticipation, until they noticed nothing was happening.

"Um, is something supposed to happenyan?" Jibanyan asked.

"Give it a minute," Unfairy said, trying to be helpful, "A-any day now,".

But still nothing happened.

"Why won't this work?!" Unkaind shouted, before shaking the device and throwing it to the ground, "Can't you do anything right Unpleasant !?"

"Dragon rock!"

Unkaind was then knocked to the ground by the soultament.

"Are you okay Unkaind!?" Unfairy asked.

"Why can't I do this!?" she grumbled in frustration as she punched the ground, "I'm a wicked executive, why can't I beat these brats for Unkeen!?" suddenly a dark aura started to form around her, "Its so, Frustrating, hissssss!"

Unfairly quickly jumped out of the way, before the female wicked was ingolfed in shadows that had snakes in it.

 ** _Wicked Dark Beast Unleased!_** Said a voice that sounded evil, deep, sickly, and was accompanied by a jingle like hebisukai metal, before ending with a violent hiss.

Unkaind's eye glowed through the dark, before the shadows flew away like snakes.

What happened to the wicked was freighting. Unkaind's colors and details were still the same, but her humanoid appearance had been transformed into a snake with sharp fangs.

"What just happened to her!" Jibanyan asked.

"Um, well, she, she?" Whisper said as he frantically looked up, but he couldn't find anything, "I-I-I, I don't know, this has never happened before!".

The serpent breathed heavily, before slowly cackling, "Heheheh, haahhahahah HAHA, Yesssssssss!" she laughed, "I finally have more power, behold my wicked beassssst mode weaklingssssssss!".

"A wicked beassssst mode?" N asked.

"No, it's a wicked beassssss, no I mean beassss, beassssssssssss ,I can't I sssssstop with the hisssssss!?" she yelled in frustration, "Oh forget it sssss, now that I can desssssstroy you and pleassssssse Unkeen-sssssssama!".

"Hah, I knew you had a crush!" Unfairy mockingly pointed out.

"Sssssssshut up!" she demanded, before swatting the mouse like yokai into a wall.

"I was still right, hehe, ow," he said before sliding down.

This left the others shocked.

"How should she hurt her own ally!?" Whisper asked.

"Well she is a wicked," N mumbled.

"Ssssssshut up, all of you sssssssssshut up!" she hissed, before beginning her strike.

N slipped out of the way, but Jibanyan wasn't so lucky.

"Nyaaaa!" he shouted as flew into a fence, with Betterfly flying after him.

Unkaind then turned her sights to Cadin. The bug warrior tried to rush up and slash the serpent, but Unkaind got him first by summoning a water geyser that sent him flying into the air.

"Miiiiinng!" he shouted, before flying into the sky and leaving behind a star.

Dragon Lord then then charged at the snake, the two reptile yokai quickly butting heads.

Unkaind then got the upper hand, erm tail, when she made her eye glow and summoned a dark snake that grabbed Dragon Lord's tail and flung him back.

"Oi!" he shouted.

Unkaind didn't let up, she then summoned more dark serpents and quickly let loose a water attack with them at the dragon. This forced him back a good distance.

"Hehe, yesssssssss, none can ssssssssstop me!" she laughed, "Once I'm done with you twerpssssssssssss, I will exact me revenge on that ssssssssssssstupid girl!".

Nate then closed his eyes, he was getting very frustrated with all that was happening. Which was noticed by Ben.

"You okay Nate?" Ben asked.

"All these yokai, I just don't know how much longer I can take this," Nate said, sounding hopeless, "Why can't it all just disa-?"

Before Nate could finish, Ben covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Shhh, choice your words wisely," Ben grumbled, before looking at the sky "There be old ladies among us, that are waiting like vultures with pocket watches to strike,".

"What are you talking about?" Nate said with a muffled voice.

Ben then looked at Dragon Lord, "Can you handle this buddy?".

"Sure, I got this," he said before dodging a bite from Unkaind

"Come with me," Ben then dragged Nate elsewhere.

* * *

 _A few moments later, in a nearby alleyway,_

"Dude, what is it with you and alleyways!?" Nate asked, feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Never mind that, we should be safe" Ben said, "Now what's bugging you?".

Nate let out a sigh, "I was just thinking, maybe my life would be better without yokai," his voice was very unsure and frustrated, "Then maybe, my friends wouldn't be in so much danger!".

"You can't be serious," Ben said, feeling annoyed and somewhat sad.

"Well, I, I'm not sure!" Nate confessed, "My friends have been in so much trouble because I got this watch!" Nate explained, "I'm scared something will happen to Katie, and eventually yokai will mess with Eddie and Bear again!" Nate was feeling frustrated, "I just wish it would all go away,".

However, the time twins Kin and Gin were hovering nearby.

"His frustration is nearing its limit!" Kin stated with glee.

"Soon we will rid him from our plans forever!" Gin added.

"I doubt you'd understand Ben," Nate sighed.

Ben was quiet for a moment.

"And I was just starting to like Nate," Ben groaned, "But boy, are you ignorantly ungrateful,".

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Nate asked, "I just care about my friends okay!".

"And yet, you only care about 'some' of your friends," Ben pointed out, leaving Nate confused, "You've gone on so much about your precious human friends, and yet it seems you don't care about your yokai friends?".

Nate didn't know how to respond.

"I'm right aren't I, I've seen how you treat them?" Ben asked sounding sly, "Have there really been so many bad experiences, that you can't think of any good times you've had with your yokai?".

"No, it's just," Nate said slowly and doubtfully.

"Y'know, the Whisper pal of yours seemed really upset at that he was causing so much strife," Ben explained, "He may not be perfect, but you got to give him credit for trying,".

"Yeah, I guess," Nate let out a slight chuckle, "He can be kind of annoying, but I know he cares and wants to help,".

"What about the cat of yours?" Ben asked, "I mean, I'm not a big fan, but is he really that bad?".

"Well, Jibanyan is pretty lazy, but he is a cat," Nate replied, "But when it really matters, he does come through, usually,".

"Surely you can think of some other good times, perhaps when you helped frog or a hat find its way?" Ben said calmly, while sliding a medal into his watch behind his back,

 ** _Slippery,_**

"Or maybe when you had gone and met your grand dad, surely your yokai must have helped you through the tough times on that adventure?" Ben continued, "Come on, try to think back,".

Nate then began to feel the memories.

He saw when he first met Whisper and Jibanyan.

He then saw many of his other adventures like with Kadin, Buhu, Robonyan, just to name a few.  
Nate then saw the time he spent with Nathaniel and how they defeated the wicked with al there yokai.

"Wow, I've, we've really had some good times," Nate realized he had been so worried about Katie, Eddie, and Bear, that he had forgotten about his yokai friends like Whisper and Jibanyan.

"So, do you really think your life would be better without yokai," Ben asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Nate replied.

"Hmm, guess not," Ben smiled, "So, what are you going to do now?".

"I'm going to stop the wicked and protect all my friends!" Nate said sounding confident.

"Well then, get going and do it!" Ben encouraged.

Nate nodded, before running off.

Ben then looked to the turtle yokai that had a plunger on his back he had summoned.

"Great job Flushback," Ben complimented, "You must have found some good memoirs,".

"Thank you, sonny," he replied, "But I didn't find those memories until now, so how did you know about them?".

"I have my ways, hmhm," Ben softly laughed as he stroked his hat, "Well, can't let Nate have all the fun,".

Ben then ran off the join the battle.

"Okay I'll see you later boss," Flushback said before he teleported away in a swirling fashion.

"How did you do that!" Gin asked.

"The traveler is a sneaky one!" Kin stated, before noticing that Ben was making a funny face at them with his tongue hanging down while pulling his lower eyelid with his hand that had a mood ring, "And a cheeky one!".

Ben then chuckled before running off.

* * *

 _Back at the school,_

"You sssssssee now, I can't be ssssssssssssssstoped!" Unkaind bragged.

"Nyo, nyever surrender!" Jibanyan said, though his strength was beginning to fade, while Betterfly had been temporarily downed.

"Then perisssssssssssh!" Unkaind then charged up a water attack.

But before the attack could send Jibanyan to Davey jones locker, Nate ran in, grabbed Jibanyan and jumped out of the way.

"Nyate, you saved me!" Jibanyan said, "Why weren't you helping early !?".

"Yeah, sorry I needed a moment," Nate explained sheepishly, before sounding confident, "But now, I'm not going to let my worries stop me from protecting my friends," he then put Jibanyan down and pointed at Unkaind, "I'm going to make sure you never hurt Katie or anyone again!"/

"Haahahahahisssssss, you really think you can beat me?" Unkaind laughed with hisses, "Go ahead and try, not one yokai you sssssssssssssummon can ssssssssssssstand up to me hissssssss!"

Just then, N thought of something.

"Wait, didn't you get my present from Lucy?" N asked Nate after zipping towards him.

Nate thought for a moment, and then he knew what his grandfather meant, "Great idea!" he then pulled out a green medal that had a familiar cat on it, "Whisper ready!" Nate then raised his arm that had the yokai watch up.

"Huh, oh right, I'm on it!" Whisper then flew upwards and spun before chomping on Nate's arm.

With a flash of light Nate's watch was replaced by the model zero yokai watch.

"Come on out my friend, calling Hovernyan!" Nate said as he slipped the green medal into the watch, before turning the gold rim to 1.

 ** _"AH, SUMMONING TIME !"_**

The charming song then played has Jibanyan walked down the stardust road to the watch, then posing.

Nate then turned the gold watch rim to 2, which played the familiar tune before the watch said,

 _ **"Summoning Brave!"**_

"Hovernyan!" the super hero cat said, "Don't worry, I'm here,".

"Hovernyan, we need help beating Unkaind!" Nate explained.

"I'm on it bold basher!" he said heroically before flying in.

"Yay, he's in the story again!" Ben cheered after returning to the battle.

Hovernyan grabbed onto the snake's body, which it quickly noticed.

"Come in get me fowl beast!"

"Your going to get is ssssssssucker!" she then lunged at the hero. But Hovernyan quickly flew out of the way, causing the snake to bite herself, "*chomp* Yoooowww, ssssssssstupid sssssssuper hero!".

Dragon Lord then summoned a rock that knocked Unkaind back.

"hisssss, I'll sssssssssssstrangle you all!" she roared and summoned a hoard of dark snakes.

They then wrapped around Dragon Lord and held him down.

"This feels wrong," he mumbled.

"Hehehe, get them now my sssssssserpent ssssssssevents!" Unkaind commanded as she summoned more snakes, "Ssssssssstrangle them all, hissssss!"

The snakes then lunged at the other yokai. The cats and Whisper quickly dodged, but only for a short while. They were soon slammed down by the serpents' water attacks.

"I'm not even in this fight!" Whisper shouted.

"We need to get rid of those slimy snakes and fast!" N shouted.

"I got this, Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted and he unleashed his soultament.

It was able to take out a few, but the survives was able lash at the cat.

"Nyaa!" He cried, "Nyo, nyot strong enough,".

Betterfly quickly flew over and started to heal the cat.

"Isn't there a way to make him stronger!" Dragon Lord growled while still held down by the snakes.

"Actually, there is!" N said, "Just use the moxie attack feature on my model zero watch!".

"The what?" Nate asked.

"It's a feature I added that powers up a yokai's soultament," "Just point the search light at three yokai, with the last one being the one who will attack, and then turn the dial from one to two!".

"Any three yokai?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, just make sure there ready to use there soultaments,".

"Pick me Nyate, my Paws of Fury will hit all of them!".

"But Jibanyan just used his, so it needs to recharge!" Whisper pointed out.

"Don't worry, I can fix that," Ben said before pulling out a purple and orange bottle that had a tag that said Volt Extreme and threw it at Jibanyan.

That cat caught the drink, with his mouth, and started chugging it down, "MMH, oh yeah, I feel energized to the extreme!" he shouted as a lightning bolt struck behind him.

"What about me!" Dragon Lord yelped, as one of the snakes were giving him a funny look.

"Don't worry, this should work!" Ben then slid Draggie's medal into his watch.

This caused him to Dragon Lord to revert to Draggie. Which made him too small for the snakes to hold, which caused them to humorously fall to the ground.

"Nice one, yipe!" he said before running towards the others after the snakes glared at him, "I'm ready!" he said after getting into position, his soultimate recharged from the transformation.

"Okay, here it goes!" Nate then shined the watches light on Hovernyan, Draggie, and Jibanyan, before turning the dial as instructed.

The yokai then glowed as they shared their energy with Jibanyan.

"You think that will sssssssstop me, hah?!" Unkaind scoffed, "My ssssssssssssservent sssssssssssshal sssssssssave me!"

The dark snakes huddled in front of Unkaind.

"Go get him kitty!" Draggie cheered.

"Show them your moxie!" Hovernyan added.

"Nyever surrender, Paws of Fury Moxie!" Jibanyan then let loose a flurry of blows.

The snakes were brutally beaten back by the soultament. They tried to bite back, but each attempt foiled by the nekomata.

"Get Jibanyan, show her that no one messes with Katie without messing with us!" Nate cheered, which made Ben groan at how true that was in chapter 6.

Jibanyan slugged all the snakes, Unkaind then tried to strike but she could not overcome all the blows of the fury hero,

"Feel my fury!" he shouted before landing his strongest blow on Unkaind.

"Hiiiisssss aaaaaaaagh!" she screamed as she slammed into the building and fell, her snake form disappearing and returning her to her wicked executive form.

"Yay, I did it I did nya!" Jibanyan cried.

"Sweet job Jibanyan, now finish her off!" Nate said.

"No, no, this cannot be!" Unkaind cried.

"Survs you right for taunting Nate with Katie's safety!" Whisper proclaimed.

Jibanyan was about to attack, when suddenly.

"Enough!" a powerful and familiar voice shouted.

Jibanyan paw was then caught by the hand of Unkeen. He then punched the cat back with great force.

"Nyaaaaa!".

"Un-unkean?" Nate said with fear, still remembering how strong he was.

"I won't let you fools lay another blow on my comrade!" he said sternly, which Ben took notice of.

"Unkeen," Unkaind said, not knowing how to feel.

"Will discuss this later," he said as he looked at the serpent wicked, before teleporting away with her.

"Hmm, interesting," Ben said to himself.

Just then, Unfairy recovered from being smacked.

"Huh, what I miss?" he asked, before noticing all the others looking at him intensely, "Oh my, would you look at the time, bye!"

The wicked then frantically teleported away.

"Thank goodness that's over," Whisper sighed.

"We actually wonyan!" Jibanyan cheered.

"That went well," Draggie said.

Whisper then noticed Nate looked like he was thinking about something.

"Whats wrong Nate," Whisper asked, "We beat two of the executives, Katie will be fine now,".

"Huh, oh I know, but that's not it," he replied, before sounding sincere, "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been thinking about you guys lately,".

"Apology accepted," Whisper proudly said.

"It's nyo problem Nyate," Jibanyan said, "We didny't even notice,".

"Thanks guys," Nate said with a smile.

Everyone was happy, but then Nate thought of something.  
"Though is something I don't understand?" Nate said, "How come the big bad yokai the wicked were looking for wasn't here?".

"It was probably just a myth," Whisper brushed off, "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to double check,". Whisper the looked on his Yokai Pad.

"Yeah, hehe, funny about that," Ben said sheepishly.

"Ben, what did you do?" Nate asked sounding very annoyed and suspicious.

"Oh, um, er, nothing much, I just kind of uh, got to him first," Ben explained.

"So, it was you undoing the seals weeks ago!?" Whisper pointed out.

"Yeah, that was me Draggie doing some yokai hunting, hehe," Ben replied, "Hey, I need to get stronger yokai too you know,".

"But, where is he nyow?" Jibanyan asked.

"I don't think that's important to the plot," Draggie said.

"Well with that said, I best be one my way," Ben said, "Come on Draggie, Betterfly,".

"See yah later," Draggie said happily while waving good, before leaving with his partner.

Betterfly winked before fluttering off.

"So Ben has a powerful boss yokai in his collection?" Whisper asked.

"Should we be concerned about that boy?" N asked.

"Well I'm done worrying!" Nate proclaimed, "I'm going to beat the wicked and protect all yokai and human friends!".

"My, my, where did this confidence come from?" Whisper asked.

"Let's just say, I remembered who all my friends are," Nate replied with a smile.

* * *

 _However, not to faraway the twins were watching._

"How did that boy get rid of that fool's despair!?" Kin demanded.

"He was at the perfect moment for us to nab him, and now he's happier than ever," Gin added.

"If we want to stop those fools from messing up Deadtimes plans, we'll need to get rid of the traveler first!" Kin stated.

"The question is how?" Gin pondered.

Kin then looked at the dragon that was with Ben, "I think I might know how, muhahaha,".

* * *

 **Ben: At long last a chapters out!**

 **Draggie: Finally!**

 **Ben: this was pretty fun, especially that wicked dark beast concept!**

 **Draggie: Yeah well you didn't have to be close to her. Also what the heck is Unpleasant's animal!?**

 **Ben: I'm still not sure, if anyone knows please tell us. Even though its going to be a while before that plot point shows up.**

 **Draggie: I guess school's been really rough on you huh?**

 **Ben: Yeah, sadly I have to work on school again, so its going to be awhile until the next chapter, sorry.** **Not mention with the show's terrible discussion to change voice actors, its a little hard for me to get in a yokai watch mood now a days.**

 **Draggie: But at least this isn't effected by bad voice acting.**

 **Ben: At least we have that. And maybe those blasters games will do it for me?.**

 **Draggie: Don't you have something your close finishing that's yokai related to tie them over?**

 **Ben: Well, I do have that story of how we got that boss from the school half way done. So if anyone wants to see it soon, please let me know.**

 **Draggie: It's pretty fun, filled with epic bosses, and more of our antics. Hopefully it will be out soon!.**

 **Ben: Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories!**

 **Draggie: See you later, and we hope your excited for the new yokai watch blasters games! Try to find me in them okay?**

 **Ben: Choa!**


End file.
